The Revival
by LastweeksTrash
Summary: The sequel to "Running in the Wrong Lane" don't have to read it to understand Kitten has left on a secret journey, but will she be able to accomplish what she desires and what will get in her way this time? Rated M for adult situations/gore.
1. Intro and 1

Hello again! It's Jas again! Hee hee! This is the sequel to my first FMA fan fic "Running in the Wrong Lane" Kitten is once again the lead character! I really hope you enjoy the sequel! I've been working really, really hard on it because I want to be action packed but still have a good amount of romance! (Even though it's always a love square sort of love) Ah well! Anyways, if you haven't read the prequel don't worry about it! You don't really need to know what happened in the last one because it kind of touches on the things you really need to know. She reflects on past events a few times but don't worry if you don't quite get it.

Well I hope you enjoy! Here is "The Revival" (Name subject to change if I oh-so choose later on!)

-------------

Kitten laid her head against the cold window. The train was heading south from Central, she had just caught it moment ago. She sighed to herself while she watched the sun set behind the hills as they rolled by. Her leaving had been a shock for those around her, although she knew they wouldn't have been shocked if they knew what she was going through. Of course, she didn't let her pain show on the outside. She didn't like it when people worried about her. No one around her had realized that she was having a hard time. Kitten decided to leave Central on a whim. Ed and Al were already gone; they let a few months before Kitten had decided to also head out. Ed wanted to start up his search for the Philosopher's stone again, but before that his brother and him were going back to their hometown, Resembool. Roy on the other hand stayed in Central, he didn't agree with Kitten leaving. In fact, Roy was completely angry that Kitten had been planning to leave. He didn't understand and Kitten didn't want to explain it to him, she had already tried and failed. Ed seemed to understand more than Roy, he had written to her after he left and seemed to support her plan. Kitten had sent him a letter, which told him about her plans. Ed seemed to fully agree. Ed's search was almost the same as Kitten's now. Ed wanted to restore his brother's body and Kitten wanted to bring back someone. Although; they were both going after totally different methods to bring about their goals. There was one more person, Greed. She had been able to feel his presence from time to time. It seemed to Kitten like he followed her around the city. Kitten hadn't seen Greed face to face since 2 years ago after the fight with Envy at the command center. That was the day when everything went wrong, but it was also the start of another chapter for Kitten. She briefly wondered if Greed had followed her onto the train, but she shook those thoughts away. Greed wouldn't be that crazy. Although she had gotten use to his presence, it made her feel a little safer. She wondered briefly why he hadn't approached her for 2 whole years; she didn't think he would be able to last. Kitten sighed again, her thoughts drifted back to leaving Central. The Fuhrer had exploded when Kitten placed her resignation letter on his desk. He screamed and screamed at her but Kitten refused to stay. In the end he finally let her go, although he said that she better come back when she was done. Kitten told him that she would think it over. She wanted to live a normal life now, although she knew that would be close to impossible with her immortal body.

"Ticket Ma'am?" A voice broke Kitten out of her thoughts. She turned to look at a young man. He was holding his hand out towards her.

"Oh yes!" Kitten exclaimed, she rummaged through the bag next to her and produced the ticket. She looked down at it for a second and then turned to face the ticket man again. She placed the small slip of paper into his outstretched palm. The ticket man clipped it and handed it back to Kitten.

"Have a nice ride Miss." The ticket man said with a smile.

"Thank you." Kitten replied, returning the smile. The ticket man turned and walked farther down the isle to the next person. Kitten turned back towards the window. The sun had disappeared behind the hills. The lights on the compartment's ceiling all shut off. The only lights left on were the dim yellow lights that outlined the walkway. Kitten reached up and clicked the reading light above her seat on. She wanted to write everyone letters. Riza had promised to take care of Roy while Kitten was away, but she still wanted to write him a letter. She wondered how angry he was at her. She hadn't told him the day she was leaving; it was going to be a nasty surprise for him. Kitten couldn't tell him because she knew that he would try to stop her by any means necessary. She had told her close friends and Riza, but that was it. Kitten sighed and rummaged in her bag again. She pulled out a notepad and a pen.

'Roy,

I'm so sorry that I left so suddenly; I just didn't want you to try to stop me. I really am sorry! Please don't be too mad at me!!  I know you don't understand why I'm leaving, but I really need to do this. I'm heading south now and I don't know where I am going from there yet. I'll be sure to write to you as often as I can. I know you want to be informed. Please don't be too mad at me! I know I can't apologize enough, but this is really important to me. I can't go on living a normal life until I get this finished. You don't need to worry because now all the homunculi are gone so I should be safe! No one else knows about my powers so no one should be coming after me. I told Riza to watch over you for me, so I'm sure you will be fine! I hope work goes well for you! Have some fun now and then, but make sure to keep up with your work as well! Take care! Again, I'm so sorry!

I love you,

Kitten'

Kitten ripped the page out of her notebook and folded it carefully. She slid the letter into an envelope and addressed it. Kitten slipped the letter back into her bag and picked up her pen again. Ed had given her the address of where he was staying in his hometown so Kitten could write to him. She hoped that he was still there, or else the letter would never make it to him. Kitten looked out the window at the starry sky. She then turned her attention back to the lined paper on her lap.

'Ed,

I hope you are having fun in Resembool! I heard so many funny stories from you about it, so I'm sure you are! I left Central today, without telling Roy. (I'm sure that last sentence made you smile. Haha!) I'm heading south first, I feel like that's the best place to start. I hope you are having luck with your search too. Tell Al I said hi. I miss him too! Central wasn't as much fun with you two gone. I'm sure our paths will cross in the future sometime. I want to talk to you both again! There's so much to talk about! We had a lot of fun in Central together, and I hope we can have more fun later! Maybe we can meet up in Central later on, after both of our searches are over! That would be nice! Or maybe we will even run into each other in our travels, our paths are pretty close!  Either way, I hope to see you both again some time! It feels pretty nice to be traveling alone getting to do what I've needed to do for 2 years. I know you understand how it feels. I hope that everything works out in the end; to be honest I am a little worried about it. Oh well, I sure I'll be fine! Good luck Ed!

See you later,

Kitten

P.S: If I hear of any leads for the stone I'll be sure to write to you about them! I hope you find it soon! I'm rooting for you and cheering you on!!'

Kitten folded up her second letter and slipped it into another envelope. She addressed this one as well and put it into her bag. Kitten replaced her pad and pen next. She let out a sigh and leaned back into her chair. She was glad she got to write her letters; she would put them into a mailbox when the train stopped. Kitten looked outside again. The peaceful night sky overhead made her tired; she knew that she needed to sleep. The train would stop at her station in the morning and she needed to be well rested. Kitten clicked the reading light off; the whole cabin was dark now. Everyone else had already gone to sleep. Kitten moved the armrest so she could lie down across both the chairs. The seats weren't the most comfortable things to sleep on, but she could think of worse. Kitten closed her eyes and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

_Kitten blinked and sat up. The carpet was hard and a faded blue color. She looked around and saw that she was in the middle of a sea of folding chairs. The chairs looked old and worn. They were an ugly color. Kitten didn't know what to call it. Was it grey? Or maybe a mix of grey and brown? No, she wondered if it could even be called a mix of grey, brown, tan, and puke green. Whatever the color, it wasn't pretty. Kitten looked past the cluster of folding chairs and looked around. She couldn't see the walls past the massive amount of flowers. There was bouquet after bouquet that lined the walls. They were so colorful and beautiful there were so many different kinds of flowers. The smells filled her nostrils, but underneath the sweet smell of flowers there was another smell that lingered. The smell made Kitten realize where she really was, the smell made her stomach flip. Kitten tore her eyes away from the bouquets even though she really didn't want to. Her eyes scanned the room and settled on what she didn't want to see. The wood was deep mahogany and shined with polish. Gold lined the edges and the latch was open. Kitten pulled herself to her feet and felt herself move towards the coffin. As she approached the casket she saw the lid open slowly. Kitten gulped, she didn't want to look inside, but she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. Kitten stopped right in front of the coffin and looked down into it. The bloody body was laid gently on the red velvet lining. Kitten's stomach flipped and twisted into knots. Sakura's murdered body lay inside the box. There was the gaping hole in her chest where Kitten had removed her heart during their battle. Sakura had been turned mortal and Kitten killed her. Blood covered Sakura's face, chest, arms, and hands. Kitten felt herself shaking as the smells of flowers filled her nostrils. The smell didn't fit the scene at all, and that made it all feel worse. Sakura opened her eyes; they were fogged over, full of death. Kitten saw it coming; this was the way it always went._

_"It hurts. Why did it have to hurt so much?" Sakura stated. Her voice sounded light and far away. She lifted a bloody hand and reached out towards Kitten. _

_"Kitten, please…." Her voice stated again; drifting off in the middle of the sentence. Sakura never finished what she was about to say._

"Would you like to buy some flowers Miss?" The young child's voice broke Kitten out of her thoughts. Kitten awoke with a start. She sat up quickly and looked over to the isle. The bloody and battered body of Sakura met her gaze, but only for a second. A young boy around the age of 14 was standing in front of her holding a large bundle of flowers. The boy was smiling and holding the flowers out towards her.

"Oh." Kitten breathed out.

"They are only a dollar per flower. Would you like some Miss?" The little boy asked.

"Yes, I'll take two! Hold on." Kitten replied with a slight smile. She turned and rummaged through her bag.

"Thank you miss!" The boy said cheerfully. Kitten pulled her wallet out and pulled out two bills.

"Here you go!" Kitten stated and handed the little boy the money. In return he handed her two flowers.

"Thank you! Have a nice day miss!!" The little boy exclaimed. He turned and jogged down the isle towards an older man who was sitting in the first row. Kitten sighed and looked down at the flowers in her hands. _'I wish I could put these on Sakura's grave.' _Kitten thought to herself. That was the whole reason why she was traveling after all, for Sakura. Kitten couldn't stop the dreams that she had almost every night. She knew what she had to do. It was all her fault that Sakura died, and now she had to go search for a way to bring her back. She knew she had other powers that were lying dormant inside her, and the only way to learn about them was to find one of the doctors who created her. Kitten knew that almost all of the doctors had died or were murdered. From the rumors she heard she figured that one was left alive, although no one knew where he was hiding. Kitten sighed. It would be a long journey. She didn't have any leads at all, only rumors she heard at the office.

"Next stop is Canibole. Canibole is the next stop. Canibole." The voice of the driver was broadcasted through all the cars. She could feel the train slowing down as it reached the station. Kitten stood up and grabbed her bag. The train pulled into the station and Kitten walked over to the doors. She jumped down onto the cement loading area and looked around. There weren't many people in the station at this time of the morning. There was soft piano music playing through the speakers in the ceiling. Kitten started walking towards the exit of the building.

"Hey kid! What do you think you're doing here?! Didn't I tell you to stay off my turf!!" Kitten heard a low raspy shout.

"I-I'm sorry mister! I just need to money for-" The kid started but the man cut him off before he could finish.

"Shut the hell up! I don't care what you need! This is my turf!" The man shouted. Kitten spun, she recognized the child's voice. It was the little boy who sold her flowers. She looked behind her to where the boy was standing in front of a large man. The man had his hand raised, and he was snarling angrily down at the boy. No one seemed to care about the scene; it wasn't like there were many people around anyway. Kitten strode over quickly. The little boy was trembling.

"P-please. I-I'm sorry!" The little boy shook in fear and dropped his bundle of flowers to the ground.

"I'll teach you a lesson you won't ever forget brat! I'll make sure you never come around here again!" The man roared and brought his hand down. Kitten moved swiftly, dropping her bag. She moved in front of the boy and caught the man's arm.

"What??" The man uttered in surprise. Kitten glared at him, she gripped his arm tightly. The man winced. The little boy looked up in shock at Kitten, he was still shaking.

"Hitting kids eh? Isn't that illegal? You should watch yourself old man or else I'll be the one teaching you lessons." Kitten stated; her voice was stern and edged with anger. The little boy reached out and grabbed the edge of Kitten's brown cloak.

"W-who are you? His sister?" The man asked. He couldn't believe how strong the girl was. He wondered if she was a part of the military, but decided it was better not to ask her. She did look pretty pissed off and all the anger was directed towards him at the moment.

"Just a traveler passing through, but my warning is sincere. If I ever see you place a hand on this boy, or if I ever come back and see him injured I'll make sure you won't move for a long time. Got it?" Kitten warned. She glared down at him, her lips twisted into a grin. The man nodded and Kitten released his arm from her grasp. It was red where she had been holding it.

"Thank you miss!" The little boy said and hugged Kitten's leg when she turned back around.

"Anytime kid, thanks again for the flowers." Kitten said and ruffled his hair. The little boy waved as Kitten walked away from him. _'Well, that was a nice start to my journey I suppose. Although, now I have more important things to focus on.' _Kitten thought to herself. She picked up her bag as she passed it and slung it over her shoulder. Kitten let out a long sigh and jumped down the train terminal steps. She walked slowly through the small town. She stopped at a public mailbox and dropped her letters into it. '_Now I just need to find a place to stay for the night. I hope this trip is really worth while.'_

XXXXXXXXX

Roy walked briskly up the staircase of Kitten's apartment complex. The lady at the desk had shouted something at him, but he hadn't understood her. _'She better be there! I'm going to talk her out of leaving once and for all today! I can't believe she wanted to travel the country by herself!! I thought by denying her invite to travel with her that she would stay here but I guess I was wrong. I just heard today that she had resigned from the military! That stupid girl! Why didn't she listen to me?' _Roy thought angrily to himself. Riza Hawkeye had taken over Kitten's post for her. Riza seemed to know something, but Roy didn't want to ask her about it. Riza wouldn't tell him anything about it anyways, so it would be a waste. Not to mention Riza wasn't someone to pick a fight with. Roy knocked loudly on Kitten's door when he reached it. He waited in silence. No one came to the door. _'She better not be avoiding me now!' _Roy thought and knocked on the door again, longer this time. There was still no answer. Roy turned on heel and stomped back down the hallway. He disappeared down the stairs. Just as he turned the hallway the room next to Kitten's opened. The girl peeked her head outside; she noticed the man was gone.

"Oh poo. I was just going to tell him that Kitten had left, but I guess he ran away to quickly." The girl said and sighed. Kitten had said good-bye to all her neighbors the day before. Roy reached the bottom floor and walked quickly towards the door.

"Wait! Kitsumi wanted me to tell you something!!" The lady at the front desk shouted at Roy; for the second time. Roy stopped upon hearing Kitten's name.

"What?" He asked, storming over to the front desk. The lady seemed a bit startled when he slammed his palms against the counter.

"Well, Miss Kitsumi wanted me to tell you that she left yesterday evening. She took a train out south, but she added that she would be writing to you." The woman stated, leaning back in her chair, away from Roy. Roy twitched in anger.

"WHAT?! SHE LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST??!" Roy screamed.

"She told me that you would do this. She wanted you not to worry, she said she would be fine." The woman at the front desk added. Roy turned and walked away from the desk in silence. The lady watched him walk away and sighed to herself. "I'm getting too old for this." She whined to herself. Roy left the building and headed back to the command center. '_I can't believe this! She just up and left without telling me when she was leaving! Damn it!!' _ Roy growled in his mind. He didn't expect her to leave so suddenly.

Greed watched Roy storm down the street from where he was perched on top of the apartment's roof. '_Kitty left? No wonder I couldn't find her yesterday night. Damn, I wonder where she went!' _Greed thought to himself. He hadn't talked to her in 2 years, but he still followed her around. He hoped that one day she would notice, find him, and tell him that she was going to give him the secret to her immortality. It had taken him a long time to get back all the life he lost in the battle with Archer and the other homunculi. Greed jumped down off the top of the building and landed on the sidewalk. He followed far behind Roy, careful to be hidden if needed. Mustang was headed towards the command center, still storming angrily. Roy stopped outside the large buildings doors. Riza was waiting outside for him. _'Oh no, it seems Mustang has heard about Kitten leaving. This can't end well.' _Riza thought to herself as she studied his face. Roy reached his subordinate quickly.

"Did you know about this Hawkeye?!" Roy growled as he reached her. Riza looked away, not wanting to tell him. She took a deep breath to clear her mind.

"Yes sir. I did know about Kitsumi's plans for some time." Riza replied calmly as if she had rehearsed this sentence.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I COULD HAVE STOPPED HER!" Roy screamed at her. Riza just stared at him calmly. She expected this reaction from him and she knew how to handle it.

"She didn't want you to stop her and I agreed with her. That's why I didn't tell you about it sir." Riza responded.

"BUT—" Roy started but Riza swiftly cut him off.

"She needed to go on this journey, she was being haunted by that incident 2 years ago. It might not have affected you sir, but the battle took quite a toll on Kitsumi. " Riza stated staring into Mustang's eyes. Greed stopped when he was close to the command center. He quickly turned and jumped into a nearby tree so he could eavesdrop on the conversation. It seemed as if the girl and Mustang had already been talking for a bit. He listened closely.

"What do you mean Hawkeye?" Roy asked. He hadn't been aware Kitten was struggling at all. That girl always acted so happy and carefree; it didn't seem like she was depressed at all.

"Kitsumi has been having horrible dreams about her dead friend, I'm sure you remember." Riza explained, not wanting to go into detail.

"Sakura?" Mustang questioned. He remembered her well. Kitten and Sakura had been best friends since before he had known her. He hadn't seen Sakura when she was killed so he didn't know how she died. No one even told him what happened. Kitten refused to talk about it whenever he asked her about it. Roy had given up asking questions. Kitten used to stand in front of Sakura's grave for hours on end. Almost ever other day she was at the gravesite. Ed seemed to know about it as well, but of course he wouldn't tell Roy anything. The fact that she was hiding things from him pissed him off.

"Yes. She used to tell me about the dreams and the inner pain that she felt from her friends death." Riza stated with a frown. Greed also frowned from when he heard this. He remembered a time when he heard this. It dawned on him suddenly. He knew the reason why she left Central so suddenly.

_Greed was perched on the top of the water tower on the roof of Kitten's apartment. He breathed in on his cigarette and then exhaled the smoke into the warm night air. It was summer and he enjoyed watching the stars. Somewhere under him was Kitten's apartment where she lay sleeping inside. Greed sighed and watched the smoke drift up into the air. He had been following her from afar for almost 7 months now. He hadn't seen her face to face, although he wanted to many times. A few times when she was alone he just wanted to come out of hiding and steal her away. Greed flicked his cigarette onto the cement roof and growled. He wondered when he should talk to her again, or if he even should. Suddenly the roof door slammed open and Greed jumped a little. He looked over the edge of the water tank and down at the roof. He almost slipped off the water tank when he saw who dashed out onto the roof. Kitten ran across the cement, her bare feet slapped against the roof. She was still wearing her pajamas, only an extra long shirt and panties. She stopped and slammed her palms against the roof railings. _

_"DAMN IT!" Kitten screamed into the night air. Tears dripped off her cheeks and hit the railing. Greed stood up and looked down at her. She was facing away from him and it didn't seem like she noticed his presence. "I'm sorry Sakura! Damn it! This was my entire fault and I know it! I swear I'll bring you back! I SWEAR! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I DON'T CARE IF IT KILLS ME! I'LL BRING YOU BACK!!" Kitten screamed. It looked like she was shaking. She was clutching the railing in her hands tightly. "I swear. I swear. I'm so sorry Sakura. I'd do anything to bring you back now, anything…I never understood your pain. I'm so sorry." Kitten said, her voice softer now. She slunk down to her knees, still holding onto the railing, and leaned her head against the cold bars. _

_"Kitten." Greed breathed out her name softly. She couldn't hear him; her sobbing was too loud and she was too consumed in her sadness. He fought the urge to jump down off the tower and hold her. He didn't know how torn up she was about her friend, she always seemed so normal and happy in the daytime._

Roy rubbed his chin and sighed.

"Well I guess I can't try to stop her then." Roy breathed out. Riza nodded in agreement.

"She is set on this. This is what she needs to do to clear her mind." Riza explained with a slight smile. Greed breathed out loudly. Riza turned sharply and looked towards the tree where Greed was hiding out. Greed looked out through the leaves and noticed her staring straight at him. _'Shit!' _ Greed swore to himself. Riza pulled out her guns and aimed them at the tree. She started pulling the trigger repeatedly. Roy jumped back in shock and looked towards the tree Riza was shooting at.

"What are you doing?!" Roy shouted in shock. Riza didn't reply instead she just kept on shooting. A few bullets whizzed past Greed and another few slammed into his body.

"FUCK!" He swore loudly as he toppled out of the tree.

"A homunculus?! I thought they were all gone!" Roy shouted as he saw Greed jump to his feet and heal his bullet wounds. Greed growled at the two officers and then fled. He disappeared into an alleyway. Roy held back Riza when she attempted to follow after Greed. The Fuhrer watched Greed flee from out his office window. He was frowning; he didn't think Greed was still around. It seemed as if he had dropped off the face of the earth 2 years ago. Now he seemed to be moving again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed was lying out on the grass outside the Rockwell's house. Al was sitting beside his older brother. They were watching the clouds with dull amusement. Winry was inside planning the changes to Ed's auto mail.

"Where are we going after this brother?" Al asked. Ed blinked and stretched his body.

"I'm not sure Al. I haven't really thought about it. I was thinking it would be nice to take a little break before beginning our search again, now that we have the time." Ed replied, looking over at his brother. Al seemed to light up even though it was hard to tell because of the armor.

"Great! I was hoping to have a little break!" Al exclaimed. He clapped his large hands together happily. Ed smiled widely at Al's response.

"I knew you'd like that!" Ed chuckled.

"Ed! Al! Come in here! Lunch is ready!" Winry shouted from the open doorway. Her blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight. Ed pulled himself to his feet and walked towards the house, Al followed after him. The rest of the day passed quickly. Ed's auto mail was taken off so it could be worked on and he was fitted with a wooden spare so he could walk. There was a nice home cooked dinner of stew; which Ed thoroughly enjoyed. Ed and Al both fell asleep in the spare room. Al was happy that they would have some time to relax in their hometown. It had a long time since they had been back, almost 3 years.

Ed awoke to the sun's rays hitting his face. He sat up and yawned loudly. Ed looked around the room and noticed that Al's bed was empty. He threw off the covers and got off the soft bed. Ed left the spare bedroom and walked down the hallway. He heard everyone talking in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Ed yawned as he came out into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Winry and Al chorused with smiles on their faces. Ed sat down at the table and began eating the pancakes that were sitting out for him on his plate. Breakfast was finished quickly and the three childhood friends went outside to relax. Since Ed wasn't on a deadline he didn't care how long the auto mail adjustments took. Winry liked having them around longer too, so she was taking her time.

"Mr. Elric! Letter for you!" There came a happy shout from the local mailman. He was waving a letter in his hand. Ed stood up quickly. The mailman approached.

"Whose it from?" Ed asked. He hoped it wasn't Mustang or someone from Central. The man looked at the letter.

"Kitten?" He said in a questioning voice. Winry tilted her head in confusion. Ed had never mentioned someone with that name before in his stories. Ed reached out and quickly snatched the letter from the mailman. Ed smiled widely.

"Thank you!" Ed said and the mailman nodded and left to deliver the rest of the mail. Al stood up to see the letter as well.

"What does it say brother?" Al asked and watched at Ed opened up the envelope.

"Who is Kitten?" Winry asked. She felt a twinge of jealously in her veins.

"A good friend. We met her in Central." Ed replied, giving a vague response to the question. Al nodded in agreement. Winry wasn't satisfied with his response but she didn't pry any further. Winry read the letter from over Ed's shoulder.

"It's good she's finally traveling to get this done. I'm happy for her." Al said and smiled. Ed nodded, he was grinning.

"I think it's hilarious she didn't tell that ass what she was doing!" Ed said with a slight chuckle. Winry was so confused about all of this. She wondered why Ed had never mentioned this girl when he was talking about Central. Al was shaking his head sadly.

"When did you meet her? And what is she searching for?" Winry asked. She wanted to know. The brothers were always keeping things from her.

"We met her when she was transferred to Central around 2 years ago. She works for the military under Mustang, but she resigned to travel to look for…something." Al said. He faltered at the end. Al didn't want to talk about the battle that happened 2 years ago. It was terrible and it was the reason Kitten was so haunted. Winry gave him a stern look.

"Why do you always hide things from me?" She asked. Anger edged her voice.

"It isn't our story to tell, it's Kitten's. It's none of our business so we shouldn't tell people about it." Ed said. Winry blinked in surprise, she hadn't expected him to say something like that.

"Fine." Winry replied. It sounded snotty, but she hadn't planned it to sound that way. She wished she could take back the way she said that, but of course she couldn't. Ed just rolled his eyes and folded up the letter, shoving it into his pocket.

"I'm going to take a walk, all right." Ed said and pivoted on his heels. He walked down the dirt walkway towards the road.

"See you soon brother!" Al said and waved to him. Winry stayed silent. Ben barked and ran after Ed, following beside him as he walked away. Ed soon disappeared behind a hill and Al sighed. Winry looked up at Ed's younger brother.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but I do want to know. Who is Kitten?" Winry asked trying to sound sincere. Al looked down at her and then away. It seemed like he was thinking about the consequences.

"I guess I can, only a little though. You have to promise me you won't tell Ed that I told you." Al said and looked back at the small girl. Winry nodded.

"I promise." Winry replied smiling up at the suit of armor. Al took a deep breath before beginning.

"Well we met Kitten during our stay in Central, she worked under Mustang. She knew about our secret right off the bat because she had heard of it before. Ed and Kitten became fast friends. She was being chased by some of the homunculi and we tried to protect her. That ended up leading to a large battle in Central and now all the homunculi are gone. Although Kitten lost her best friend in that fight and that is the reason she is starting her travels. She was really fun." Al explained the story in short; there are many parts he left out. Al didn't want to tell Winry about how she was an alchemic weapon, she killed her best friend, Ed liked her, and some other minor details. Winry nodded.

"Okay, thanks for telling me Al. It means a lot." Winry said with a smile. She felt better after hearing the whole story. It also relieved her to hear all the homunculi were dead as well, she had worried about them attacking Ed and Al in the future. She still felt Al was hiding some details, but she shrugged it off. Al smiled back at her.

"Remember, just don't tell Ed!" Al warned.

"Don't worry I won't! I'm going to head upstairs and work more on Ed's arm!" Winry announced and headed back towards the house. Al followed behind her; he didn't want to be outside alone.

Ed strolled down the road with Ben trotting at his side. The dog looked up at Ed and barked happily. Ed smiled down at his walking companion. Then Ed turned his gaze up to the sky. '_I wonder if we will cross Kitten's path again. What if she never comes back to Central? I wish I could write back to her, but she is going to travel and I don't know where she is going. I hope she finds what she is looking for; I just hope it isn't bad. I have a feeling something is going to happen, or maybe I'm just over reacting. She will be fine. Kitten is immortal after all, so she should be fine.' _Ed thought to himself. He sighed aloud. There wasn't much he could do in Resembool for her. He just hoped that they would cross paths on their journeys. Ben barked and Ed was jolted out of his thoughts.

"What Be—" Ed looked over his shoulder at the dog and was cut off as he walked face into a tree. He backed up and put his flesh hand against his bloody nose. "SHIT! OW! DAMN IT!" Ed swore loudly as his face throbbed in pain. Ben trotted over and sat at Ed's heels in what seemed like a comforting gesture.

There is the first chapter! Phew! I hope you guys like it! It takes different people's views a few times like I did in the last fan fic! (Although I don't think I put the prequel in proper format for a story. Sorry about that!) I hope you stick around to read the second chapter when it comes out!

Have a great day and smile!


	2. 2

Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy! A little more action packed! (Sort of! Hee hee!) I don't own FMA. I forgot to put that in the intro! Oops! But I'm sure it was almost implied, since obviously I don't own it, and I wouldn't try to either, I don't have that much money/power to buy out a anime producer!

---------------------

Kitten wrapped her brown cloak around her shoulders and clipped it together in the front. It covered her whole body and hung down to her knees. She let out a sigh as she exited the motel where she had spent the night. The sun was shining brightly above her head. Kitten had over slept; the shades in the room were so dense that barely any sunlight had gotten through. '_I don't even know where to start looking in this little town. Maybe I should have thought this out more before leaving Central. Ah, oh well. I can't go back now! I'll just have to keep moving forward!' _Kitten thought to herself. She didn't plan on staying in the town another day so she already paid for her motel room. Kitten walked down the main road of the small town, there didn't seem to be many people outside. There were a lot of street vendors along the sidewalks, but since there weren't many people business looked poor. Kitten wondered why no one was out, it was a beautiful day and it was also a Friday. She walked over to a vendor who was selling hand made cotton scarves.

"Excuse me Miss. I'm looking for someone." Kitten stated. The woman who was manning the booth turned quickly to face her.

"Oh! Welcome! Who were you looking for?" The woman asked with a bright smile. The moment she turned she had looked worried and frightened, but Kitten shrugged that off.

"I was looking for a doctor, but not a normal doctor. One that uses alchemy or something close to alchemy." Kitten inquired. The woman put a finger against her chin and appeared to think about this question for only a moment.

"No, sorry Dear. No one like that has come through these parts." The woman said. Kitten sighed in defeat; she was expecting an answer like that.

"That's all right. I have another question."

"Yes?  
"Why isn't anyone out today?" Kitten asked. The woman bit her lip and looked around in worry. Kitten blinked in confusion.

"Well, you see, there has been a group of men who terrorize this town. We've requested help from the State but no one has come. People are scared to leave their houses, and shop owners abandoned us, that's why everyone who lives here has turned to street vending. Although, we don't get many tourists around here, so times are hard." The woman explained; sadness was etched deeply into her features.

"A group of men? What do they do to have everyone scared?" Kitten asked; this was surprising to her. Normally the State fixed these problems quickly. Maybe they ignored it because it was such a small mountain town. That thought irked Kitten, it made her want to go back to Central and scream in the faces of the officials for not helping these people. The woman surveyed her surroundings again before continuing her explanation.

"They beat people who don't give them what they want. They steal, rape, burn houses, and run people out of town. They know most of us won't leave because this is our home and so they continue to take advantage of us. They took over the council and killed the mayor. Now they pretty much run the town." The woman exclaimed. Her gaze was so depressing. Kitten wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would get better.

"Maybe my search will have to get put on hold for a bit then." Kitten stated seriously. The woman looked at her in confusion, which then turned to shock.

"You really wouldn't, would you? You couldn't! You are only a young girl!" The scarf seller exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth. Suddenly a child's cry rang down the street. Kitten and the woman turned to see where it came from. Kitten saw the young flower-selling boy from yesterday. He was sitting on the pavement, flower pedals rained down around him and tears were in his eyes. Three older men were standing around the small boy. Two were carrying bats and the other had a sword. Kitten felt the anger in her heart grow and her hand twitched.

"Those are them, well some of them." The woman said in a harsh whisper. Her eyes were wide with fear. She quickly turned away from the scene. "Turn away before they see you, they will come after you next if they see you watching." The woman cautioned, still whispering.

"Let them try." Kitten seethed. She placed some money on the booth's small counter.

"What?" The woman started. Her voice was filled with fear and her eyes were wide.

"I'm taking 3 of these okay?" Kitten said, gesturing to the scarves that were hanging from hooks. The woman didn't reply, she didn't understand. Kitten pulled three off the hooks and laid them across her cloak-covered shoulders. Kitten started towards the small gang of men. They had succeeded in stealing the boy's earning and kicked him in the butt while he was running away. The men turned and saw Kitten strolling towards them. The one holding the sword sneered at Kitten.

"What do we have here men? A brave girl just asking for it?" The man said and chuckled. The other two men behind him chuckled as well. Kitten rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Did you just roll your eyes at us? I'll make sure you pay for that!" One of the men behind the leader growled. The little boy stopped on the other side of the street and looked back in shock.

"Miss! Stay away from them!" He shouted.

"Shut up brat!" The last of the three men shouted and turned, charging at the boy with his bat raised. Kitten moved swiftly and skidded to a stop in front of the man.

"Shouldn't you pick on people your own age?" Kitten chided and caught his bat in her hand. People now stopped to watch. The woman at the scarf stand still had her hand pressed to her mouth in fear.

"What?!" The man roared, he tried to pull his bat back but Kitten tightened her hold on it. The man looked down at her in shock. Kitten smirked and squeezed on the wooden tip of the bat, crushing the dirty wood in her fist. The top broke off in her hand sending splinters flying in different directions. The man back stepped in surprise and the other men started shouting at her, then they all charged at her. A few women in the streets screamed in fear.

"BITCH!" One man screamed and swung at her. Kitten moved faster than light and appeared behind him. She pulled one of the scarves off from around her shoulders and wrapped it around his neck.

"Oh so slow." Kitten sighed as if she was bored with this whole situation. She spun on her heels, lifting the man off the ground. She swung him around by the scarf wrapped around his neck. When he began to gurgle Kitten released the scarf and sent him flying into the road. The first man didn't get back up. The second man went to attack her, the one whose bat Kitten broke. He swung hard and the bat hit Kitten in the back of the head, the bat snapped in half again, sending even more splinters flying. Kitten faltered for a moment and the woman at the stand screamed.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" The leader shouted, he started towards her with his sword poised. Kitten's head snapped back up and she kicked back, hitting the man with the broken bat in the gut. Spit flew from his mouth and his was sent flying back. Kitten moved swiftly, coming up behind the leader, the one with the sword. She pulled another scarf off her shoulders and wrapped it around the leader's face, covering his eyes.

"Peek-a-boo." Kitten said smoothly into his ear. She was smirking to herself.

"H-How?" The leader started but Kitten wasn't planning to let him finish. She pulled him backwards quickly and kicked the back of his knees. The leader fell to the cement and Kitten kicked him in the back, pressing him into the ground. He dropped his sword and Kitten quickly kicked it away from his grasp.

"How about you all get out of town now, before I really show you what I can do?" Kitten asked. The leader spit at the ground.

"Fuck you bitch." He seethed and whistled loudly. Six more men came out from buildings and alleys. "Have fun taking on all my men." The man under Kitten's foot chuckled.

"Oh I will, but I don't think they will enjoy this little play-date much." Kitten replied and stomped on his back, she could feel a few of his ribs break. He winced in pain but didn't make any noise. Kitten started forward and quickly took out all six men without much effort at all. She didn't even break a sweat. When she finished she took away all their weapons and gave them to all the vendors who were men on the street. Then Kitten piled all the gang members together and sighed happily. A few of the gang members were gaining consciousness.

"I wonder if I should kill any of them as a warning not to try anything again. I mean sure the townspeople will probably beat them senseless but I'd like some fun too." Kitten wondered aloud, looking down at all the men. "But I do have to continue my search for the doctor." Kitten added; more to herself than to the men.

"I know a doctor, I'm not from around here." One man said, his words were slurred because of the welt on his face that Kitten left.

"What?! Where? Does he use alchemy?!!" Kitten shouted and grabbed him by the shirt.

"If you promise not to kill me then I'll tell you."

"Fine. I won't. Now tell me."

"I came from West of here in a town called Bexing." The man said and Kitten nodded.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed and threw him back down onto the pile of gang members. She turned and walked away while the angry vendors closed in on the group with their weapons. It was about time they took control of the town again. Kitten walked down the main road towards the train station. She hadn't planned on getting a lead from beating up a group of thugs. Karma was on her side. Kitten quickly reached the station. More people seemed to be leaving their houses to see what had happened outside. Kitten reached the ticket counter, and no one was inside. She stood there and soon the ticket man came jogging back into the station, it seemed that he gone out to Main Street to watch the scene. He smiled brightly at Kitten.

"One ticket to Bexing." Kitten stated and started rummaging in her pocket for money.

"You don't need to pay Miss." The ticket man said. Kitten looked up at him in slight surprise.

"Why is that?" Kitten asked.

"Because you just saved our town! All I would like is to know your name." The ticket man replied and smiled at her. Kitten giggled, she hadn't expected something like this.

"I'm Kitsumi Nakahara. But you can just call me Kitten." She stated with a smile. The ticket man printed out her ticket and handed it to her.

"Thank you Miss. Kitten."

"No thank you!" Kitten replied and walked over to where the train would come in. She would have to wait for a few minutes according to the time on the board. She felt a tug on her cloak and turned to look down at the little boy that sold her flowers yesterday.

"Oh hello there!" Kitten said with a smile.

"Are you leaving?" The boy asked sadly.

"Yeah, There's something I have to look for."

"What? Where are you going now?" The boy asked.

"To Bexing, I'm looking for a doctor who can help me find a way to bring someone back to life. Or something like that." Kitten replied; she figured it didn't matter telling a young child. It wasn't like she was telling him all the details either.

"Oh! Well good luck on your journey Miss—"

"Kitten, you can call me Kitten." Kitten said and patted the boy on the head. The boy beamed up at her.

"Thanks for saving our town Kitten!" The boy exclaimed and hugged her tightly around the waist. Kitten smiled and waved as the boy ran off. '_I'm glad I got to help put here, and I even got my first clue! I hope it turns into something big! I need to help Sakura. I need to find a way to bring her back. I hope there is a way. I just hope.' _Kitten thought to herself. She heard a train whistle and looked over towards the hole in the wall where the trains entered the terminal. '_Bexing, here I come!'_

The little boy jogged home. The townspeople where beating the living crap out of the remaining gang members. The town was finally free of their control. The people who finished beating them up went inside to write letters to the State; complaining about how they didn't help and bragging that a wandering girl did something they couldn't do. The little flower-seller went home to write a letter of his own, but not to the state, to one of his close friends. His friend had moved away a few years ago to stud alchemy in a larger city. His friend was older than him by a few years, but they were still very close. The little boy sat down at his desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment.

'Hey Hans!

I haven't written to you in a while because of the gang of bandits in the town, but someone drove them out today! It was really exciting! It was actually a girl!! She saved me the day before from the other flower seller in the train station! She is really strong but she isn't a part of the military or anything! I wanted to tell you because she is kind of like you in a way. In a way like she is searching for something like you are. She is looking for a way to bring someone back to life, it kind of sounded like what you told me you were looking for. I thought maybe she could help you, or maybe not. Well, in any case her name is Kitten and she is heading for Bexing, which is close to you!! Maybe she can help if you can find her. She travels pretty quickly though, so you have to be fast. She was only here for a day.  I think that's sad because she was really nice. I mean she did save our town and that was pretty cool. Aside from that I've been making good money selling flowers, it's been helping mom a lot. Everyone misses you here, but we know that you are following your dreams. Good luck! I hope you find what you are looking for so you can make your wish come true! I'm rooting for you!

Your friend forever,

Jacc'

The flower-seller, Jacc, finished his letter and dashed out to the post office. He hoped his letter got to his friend in time. Jacc wanted to help his friend's dream come true. Kitten helped the town so he was sure she could help Hans. Jacc slipped the letter into the grey mailbox on the corner and smiled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greed continued to spy on the command center, he wanted to figure out where Kitten had gone to so he could follow her. Maybe now that she left everything behind she would be willing to help him. Greed was perched in a tree near one of the windows. The full green leaves provided him with ample cover, and since the window was open he could hear full conversations. Greed tapped his fingers lightly against the wood and listened closely. So far all the conversations were pointless chatter between Mustang and his subordinates. Greed was just about to leave when a letter came into the office.

"Mail sir. Actually, a lot of mail and it is all from the town of Canibole. Remember? They requested military assistance for a group of thugs bothering the town." The lower officer said; he was holding a large stack of letters all addressed to the Central Command Center. Roy sighed and rubbed his temples, he didn't want to deal with this now.

"Set them on my desk." Roy stated and the officer bowed. He walked into the room and set the stack on the desk.

"Also, there is a letter from Kitsumi here for you. It's in the stack." The officer added. Roy perked up when he heard this news.

"Really? Great. Now leave." Roy stated, he reached towards the stack and pulled off the letter. He turned around in his chair to read it, leaving all the other letters sitting on his desk.

"Have a nice day sir." The officer said before leaving. Roy grunted in reply. He was reading over the letter from Kitten. It still didn't tell him where she was heading. Roy groaned in anger and folded up the letter again, he slammed it back down on the desk.

"Damn it. She still won't tell me where she is!" Roy complained. Jean Havoc, who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Mustang's desk, reached over and grabbed a letter; one from Canibole. He ripped it open and pulled out the paper inside. He scanned it quickly and the cigarette in his mouth almost fell out.

"Kitten? In Canibole?" Havoc stated in surprise. Mustang spun around in his chair quickly and Riza looked up from where she was sitting.

"What did you just say?" Mustang asked slowly, setting his pen down on the wooden desk. Greed leaned forward on the branch. Hearing Kitten's name forced him to stay in the tree a little longer. This could be what he had been waiting for. '_Perfect! I knew spying around here would get me what I want! Now I just need some clarification, then I can head out.' _Greed thought to himself. He rubbed his hands together. Havoc coughed and rubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on Mustang's desk. Roy had bought the ashtray specifically for Havoc's smoking needs.

"We know you've been ignoring our pleas for help but we don't need you anymore. A traveler defeated the gang and ran them out of town, and she was a girl to top it all off. Her name is Kitsumi Nakahara and you should be ashamed of yourselves for not helping us and making a poor traveling girl do it instead." Havoc read parts of the letter aloud for everyone to hear. Riza blinked in surprise. Mustang stared at the letter Havoc was holding. No one could tell what emotion was on his face. Greed smiled from where he was perched in the tree. '_So Kitty was in Canibole! Perfect! Now all I need to do is go there and figure out where she headed next! A piece of cake!' _Greed thought to himself. He still sat in the tree; he wanted to see if Mustang would send his men there anyway.

"I can't believe it. She leaves and somehow she still finds a way to help me. Well I guess we don't need to waste our time sending troops to Canibole now, since Kitten cleaned it up for us." Mustang said and rubbed his temples again. Riza looked at him in slight confusion. She thought that Roy would want to send men there to collect her, but it seemed Riza was wrong. Greed smiled to himself from his hiding place, if the military wasn't coming it made things easier for him. Suddenly there was a knock at Mustang's door. Greed pulled back farther into the tree until he was pressed against the trunk, he couldn't risk anyone seeing him.

"Come in." Mustang said calmly. Havoc placed the opened letter back on the pile and turned towards the door. A worker entered with a man at her side. She was a personnel officer.

"Excuse me sir but the Fuhrer wants me to introduce this new officer. He will be taking the place of Frank Archer. The Fuhrer wanted me to introduce him to all the top officers. This is Mr. Seve Betrug." The personnel worker said, motioning to the man beside her.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Mustang, sir." Seve said and bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mustang replied with a bland smile. Seve smiled back and then looked towards the window. Greed caught his breath in his throat when he saw the new officer lock eyes with him. It was almost like he could see him through the tree branches. '_There's something about that guy, something I don't like.' _Greed thought to himself.

"Do you mind if I close the window? It's letting all the cool air out." Seve said and started walking towards the window, as if it didn't matter what Mustang said.

"Sure." Roy said and looked from Seve to the woman personnel officer.

"Mr. Betrug needed the files about Archer from two years ago, and some other assorted criminal files that you have been keeping since Archer vanished. You got a letter about it this morning." The woman said. Mustang nodded and opened up one of the drawers in his desk. He started rummaging through the files, trying to find what she asked for.

"Yes I know." Mustang retorted as he looked through all the folders in the drawer. Riza just shook her head sadly. It wasn't like Mustang was ahead on reading his mail or anything like that. While Mustang was looking for the files Seve walked over to the window. He smirked at the tree and reached up to grab the window. That was when Greed saw it, the tattoo. Seve's sleeve slid down a little and Greed could see up his arm. It was right there on the underside of his upper arm, almost near his armpit. Greed held back the urge to jump into the window and beat up this kid. '_He can't be! Can he? How did this happen anyways? I've never seen another one, not since 2 years ago. I thought I was the only one left after that battle. How could there be another one?!' _Greed thought to himself in disbelief, the beast grinned widely and his eyes flashed purple for only a second before they returned to grey. Seve slammed the window shut and turned around. Mustang had finally found all the files that he was requested to hand over to Archer's replacement.

"Thank you sir." Seve said as he took the files from Mustang.

"Good luck." Mustang said and Seve nodded. He then left the room following the personnel officer out into the hallway. The door closed behind them.

"Well he seemed like a nice guy." Havoc said as he pulled his cigarette pack out of his pocket.

"I suppose." Mustang replied. He reached out and picked up one of the letters from Canibole. He read it over and then opened another one to read it. Havoc and Riza watched him in silence.

Greed jumped from the tree and ran towards the train station. He had to go find Kitten now, and not just because he wanted to. Now he had something important that he had to tell her. Greed reached the station quickly and slipped inside. He pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and pushed them onto his face. He walked over to the ticket booth and picked the one with a cute girl running it. The line passed quickly and soon Greed was the only person left, with no one behind him.

"May I help you?" The girl asked. She looked up at Greed timidly and blushed slightly. '_Perfect!' _Greed thought to himself. He leaned against the counter in a seductive manner. The girl's blush seemed to grow.

"Well you see. I need a ticket for Canibole, my mother there has became very ill." Greed stated throwing fake sadness into his voice. He tilted his glasses down and looked at her over them.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The girl at the ticket counter said.

"That's alright, looking at you today has made me feel a little better." Greed said, lining his words with sweetness. The girl put a hand to her cheek and blushed.

"O-Oh! Why thank you!" The girl giggled and her blush grew. '_This is just too damn easy!' _Greed thought happily to himself.

"No thank you sweetie. But there is a problem." Greed said and the girl looked at him, her eyes looked like she was ready to help him in any way she could.

"What is it?" The girl asked, leaning forward towards the glass that separated them.

"I've spent all my money on her treatment and I don't have enough to buy a ticket." Greed said, turning away and putting his face in his hand. Acting like he was beyond devastated about this fact. The girl lit up.

"Don't worry! I won't charge you!" The girl said. She started typing in all the information quickly.

"Oh thank you sweetie! You are just too kind to a poor man like me." Greed said and looked back at her, smiling. The girl blushed and printed the ticket. She slid it under the glass. Greed reached out for it and put his hand on top of hers.

"Thank you again. I'll be back soon." Greed said combining sweetness and sexiness together. The girl nodded avidly. She was blushing noticeably now. Greed took his hand off hers and took the ticket. He turned and waved once before walking towards the train. He smiled down at the ticket in his hands and chuckled. '_It's just like taking candy from a baby. It always works. Well, I shouldn't say always. It never worked on my little Kitty. That girl was something different; on a whole new level.' _Greed thought to himself as he jumped up into the train. He walked through all the cars until he found the smoking car. There was already some smokers sitting there, filling the air with a thin layer of smoke. Greed picked a seat near the back against the window. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and pulled one out. The train wouldn't leave the station for a while, and smoking would pass the time quicker. He placed the cigarette into his mouth and lit it quickly. Greed inhaled deeply and kept the smoke in his mouth for a while before exhaling it into the air slowly. The five-minute warning horn blared loudly. Greed leaned back against the leather chairs and took another suck on his cigarette.

Seve left the personnel officer after he was introduced to everyone around Central Command Center.

"Thank you for the tour Miss. Trusbul." Seve said and smiled at her.

"You're welcome Mr. Betrug." The personnel officer replied with a smile. She then turned and walked back towards her office. Seve walked down the hallway towards the Fuhrer's office, there something he needed to tell him. Seve knocked on the large wooden doors and waited.

"Come in." The Fuhrer's voice rang from the other side of the doors. He sounded cheerful like always. Seve pushed the doors opened and walked inside, closing the doors behind him.

"Hello…Fuhrer." Seve said, pausing in the middle with a slight smile. The Fuhrer got up from his desk and walked around it to face Seve.

"How was the tour….Mr. Seve Betrug?" The Fuhrer asked, also pausing. Seve shrugged.

"A little boring, but then again I expected that." Seve replied.

"I see. What is it you came here to tell me. It obviously wasn't about the tour I presume?" The Fuhrer asked and looked down at Seve.

"I saw him. The one you told me about, he was outside Mustang's window. I don't know what he is after." Seve replied. The Fuhrer frowned upon hearing this news.

"He's still hanging around the Command Center I see. Well I can't have him interfering again with our plans, how about we use him to our advantage? Why don't you have the others tail him and the girl as well; she could still be of some use to us. She is the only one left now." The Fuhrer instructed the new officer. Seve bowed and grinned.

"Of course Fuhrer." Seve said and left the office. The door quietly behind him and the Fuhrer returned to his desk.

Seve started walking down the hallway to his new office. He opened up the door and slipped inside, it was dark in the small room. Seve didn't mind it that way; the darkness was quite calming to him. He sat down behind the large oak desk and reached out to grab the phone. He dialed a number and placed the phone against his ear, glancing over at the door to make sure no one was standing outside.

"Hello?" A voice sounded on the other end.

"Ah, Hello sister!" Seve exclaimed into the phone.

"How did the day go? Everything go okay?" The woman on the other side asked. She seemed rather serious.

"Of course, it went great. We already have a job to do in fact. Well, you have a job to do." Seve said, leaning back in his chair. He grinned to himself. No one had expected the plans to start right away, but Seve was glad they had.

"What is it?" The woman asked, she sounded very interested now. It seemed that Seve wasn't the only one excited about things starting so soon.

"We found him, and he is already moving. He will probably be going after that girl, you remember right? We were briefed on her a while ago." Seve explained vaguely. The woman on the other side sighed. Seve guessed she was rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes of course I remember. Where is the girl? Do you even know?" The woman asked.

"Nope. But if he is going to be looking for her than he probably went to the train station, ask around. He couldn't be hard to forget, I'm sure someone will remember him." Seve instructed.

"Alright, I can do that. Were there any other instructions?" The woman questioned.

"Just find him, and bring that man with you. We will need him." Seve said, he lowered his voice as a group of officers walked past his office door.

"What has he planned for this girl and the traitor?" The woman asked, she didn't see where any of this was going. She knew about the girl, but she was surprised that the orders weren't the kill the man who was now following her.

"He thinks that the traitor can be of some help. He will be calling you shortly to give you all the details, I wasn't told everything." Seve explained. There was a pause on the other end.

"I will get everyone ready and wait for his call then. Good luck in Central." The woman said.

"I think you will need more luck than me." Seve retorted. The woman chuckled.

"You underestimate me every time." She said and clicked the phone off. Seve placed his phone back down on the receiver and sat up straight again. He had a job to do in Central, and that was to watch everyone. The plans were all set up and ready to be executed. Soon they would have what they needed and they could whip out all of those in their way. They would be all powerful and then they could achieve what they all wanted. Complete control. For this they needed a few pawns, and the girl would prove to be helpful. With the power they would gain, they would be able to control her absolutely so she could carry out all of their deeds. Seve smiled to himself. It was only a matter of time.

The woman set down the phone at her end and stood up. She was in a mansion, sitting in a lounge room. The mansion sat in the middle of Central and was owned by the State. It was supposed to be abandoned and there were no other occupied buildings around it. There was a high metal fence that surrounded it to keep all intruders out. It was the perfect place for them to hide away, since no one every came near the building. The woman left the room she was in and strode quickly down the hall. She could hear chatter from the main living room. She walked into the room and smiled.

"We have a job to do today. We need you for this one." She stated and pointed to a man in the corner who had his nose buried in a book.

"Me? Really?" The man questioned, he was almost never needed. Being mortal made him more of a liability than an asset to this particular group.

"Of course." She stated. The man set his book down. He twiddled his thumbs. He was nervous since he never really left the mansion. This group took him in ever since he was condemned and holed up in an alchemic lab by the State. They were the ones who told him to do the research in the first place, and then they turned around and arrested him. Nothing made any sense to him; he had thought he would be killed after he was arrested; especially after all his charges were read to him. He didn't know why he wasn't killed; it was probably because of his research notes and what he knew. Someone had wanted that information and that was why he had been kept alive to work in the labs. He shook his head; he didn't want to think of that now. He owed these things because they had freed him after learning about his wisdom. He knew all about them, and he also had limited knowledge on what they wanted to get their hands on. They needed him for their goals, and they promised to tell him what he wanted to know once he helped them. That was the only thing he could look forward to now. He just needed to learn the basics from them and then he could do it. Soon all of his dreams would be answered, and that was enough for him. He would do anything for them at this point.

"I'll do my best." The man said and bowed. The woman smiled across the room at him.

"Good. Also, we should bring one more person along." The woman said.

"I'll go! Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be fun!" A younger man said with a twisted smile. The woman sighed. She knew she had to say 'yes'; he wasn't going to back down. Some other people in the room snickered.

"Fine." She said. Suddenly the old phone rang. The younger man who just volunteered to leave picked it up quickly.

"Give me all the details." He said grinning widely.

Thanks for reading everyone! Oh man! Bad guys have been introduced! (In a way) I hope you continue reading! Let me know what you think of it so far please! I adore your comments! (Even if they are flames!)


	3. 3

The third chapter of my FMA sqeuel! Exciting things will soon be happening! Hee hee! I'm excited for it!! Again, I do not own FMA, I only own my OCs! Please enjoy the chapter! I'll try to get them out as fast as I can! Thank you all again for reading.

----------------------------

The train finally pulled into the station in Bexing. It had been a long train ride since there happened to be a heard of cattle standing in the middle of the tracks for god knows how long. The woman next to Kitten informed her that it had been 1 hour when she whined. Kitten groaned loudly when she heard this. Although, the cattle finally moved and the train begun it's journey again. Kitten didn't write any letters during this ride, she didn't want to bother anyone with an overkill of letters. When the train screeched to a halt in the station; Kitten was the first person off the train. She was excited to finally be in Bexing. '_The doctor is supposed to be here! I really hope it's the one I'm looking for! Oh I'm so excited! I wonder where I should start looking first!' _Kitten thought to herself. She jogged out of the terminal building and out into the city. Kitten's mouth opened in slight surprise. Bexing was bigger than she had thought. The city was surrounded on all sides by tall trees so she couldn't see the city when they were riding in. It was at least 5x bigger than Canibole. Kitten groaned loudly and plopped down on the train station steps. She put her elbows on her knees and her cheeks in her hands. '_Well I guess I'm going to have quite a search ahead of me. I'm sure that not everyone in the city heard of the doctor. That means I'm going to have to talk to a lot of people. Ugh! Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected this whole trip to be easy.' _Kitten thought to herself as she stared at the hordes of people walking along the sidewalks. The chatter of the city filled her ears. Kitten sat on the steps for about 5 minutes before she got back up to her feet. '_I guess I should find somewhere to stay. I can embark on my search tomorrow. I want to rest now, for sure.' _Kitten decided. She jumped down the station's main steps 2 at a time before landing on the sidewalk. She slung her small bag over her shoulder and started up the cement; dodging random people as she walked. It took her a while but she finally found a small bed and breakfast nestled in the middle of the city. It had a nice hometown feel to it so Kitten slipped inside. There was an old lady that looked to be around 70 sitting behind the front desk. The carpet was old and worn but still looked nice and ornate, like this house was once very high class. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The desk also looked old, the wood seemed a little worn. The woman turned when she heard the bell on the front door ring. Kitten noticed there was a plate of cookies sitting on the front desk.

"Hello dear. Are you looking for a place to stay?" The old woman asked her with a warm smile. It reminded Kitten of her grandmother a long time ago. The woman's smile was contagious; Kitten couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yes, I was." She answered and approached the front desk. The woman turned and opened a large book.

"I just need you to sign in here." The woman said and moved the book onto the counter so Kitten could reach it. The lady then set a pen on the page. Kitten quickly signed it and handed it back to the woman.

"Kitsumi. That's a lovely name!" The woman said with a crinkly smile that warmed Kitten's heart.

"Thank you so much. Um, how much do I owe you?" Kitten asked while reaching into her pocket.

"The room will be $47 and don't you worry, breakfast is included with that. There are a few other guests in the house as well. Your room is on the second floor, number 8. There are two bathrooms on the second floor, one is right next to your room. Breakfast is down here in the living room." The old woman explained, pointing towards the dining room the show Kitten where it was. Kitten nodded along with all her explanations.

"Okay! Great!" Kitten said and pulled out her wallet. She set the money on the table and the woman wrote out a receipt for her.

"See you in the morning dear." The woman said and handed Kitten a large old key. Kitten bowed and walked up the old staircase towards the second floor. The way the stairs creaked reminded Kitten of her old house. She shook her head. Kitten hadn't been back there since the Greed fiasco 2 years earlier. Kitten walked to her room and unlocked the door. It creaked open and Kitten walked inside. There was a faint scent of violets that hung in the air. Kitten breathed it in deeply, she liked the smell, and it made her feel at home. The floor was hardwood but a large purple carpet covered most of the floor. The bed was a queen and had lavender flower printed sheets on it. It seemed like she had gotten the flower themed room. It reminded her like something in her grandmother's house, but she liked that. Kitten tossed her bag onto an armchair in the corner of the room. She then sat down on the bed. She sunk into it like quicksand. Kitten let out a long sigh of happiness as she kicked off her boots and lay down completely. She pulled off her socks, cloak, and skirt and then wiggled under the covers. The bed was so soft and warm that Kitten quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

_Kitten opened her eyes and stood up. She knew this was coming, but there was no way to avoid it. She couldn't force herself awake anymore. Kitten looked around, she couldn't quite tell where she was. It was a bland hallway so it could have belonged in any building. The lights in the hallway were flickering. Kitten took a few cautious steps forward. She noticed there were no windows or doors in the hallway so she was stuck. She closed her eyes and opened them again to find her best friend standing about 5 feet away from her. Kitten gasped and took a step back. Sakura was wearing a white dress and she was covered in blood, the hole was still gaping in her chest._

_"I'm sorry. I'm trying to find a way!" Kitten said looking her dead friend in the eyes. _

_"You might find things out that you didn't want to know." Sakura said, her voice was airy and haunting. _

_"What?" Kitten asked and took a step forward._

_"I didn't mean for you to do all of this." Sakura said and looked at the carpeted hallway floor._

_"But, I have to. This is all my fault." Kitten said and took another step forward. Sakura looked up at her, her face pale with years of death._

_"You won't like what you find." Sakura said, looking at her._

_"What? What will I find?"_

_"I can't tell you that." Sakura said and looked away again. Kitten blinked in confusion._

_"Why not?"_

_"There are rules up here. I can't tell the living about the world up here or what is going on down in their world that they don't already know of." Sakura explained; sadness edged her voice. Kitten looked around at the hallway. She didn't know what to think of that. Could she really be talking to Sakura? Could the dead really invade dreams? Kitten did believe in it, but this felt too freaky. Normally the dreams were shorter and more morbid; this one seemed more personal._

_"I see." Kitten said, not knowing what else to say._

_"I need to go now." Sakura said and turned around._

_"Wait! No! I miss you!" Kitten shouted and reached out towards her. Sakura didn't turn back around; she just vanished into thin air._

Kitten opened her eyes and sat up in bed, she was reaching out in front of her. She dropped her arm back to the sheets and sighed.

"What is going to happen? No, I can't think about that. I made a promise to myself that I would bring her back, and I will." Kitten said aloud to herself and nodded to her to prove to herself that she meant business. She then lay back down on the bed, her head squished into the soft pillow. The scent of lavender once again filled her nostrils and she smiled. Kitten rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. Kitten drifted back into sleep quickly, she wanted the next day to come.

The sun shined in through the white curtains and made Kitten roll over. She heard a door close in the hallway and that forced her to rise. Kitten pushed herself up and got out of the bed. She re-made the sheets as best she could and then picked her clothes up off the floor. She pulled a change of panties from her bag and then put her skirt, cloak, socks, and boots back on. When she was done she exited her room and went downstairs. Smells of a homemade breakfast filled the air. Kitten took a deep breath and exhaled, she could already feel her mouth watering. Kitten power walked across the lobby and into the living room where the old woman told her breakfast would be served. When Kitten arrived there were already 3 other guests sitting at the table. Food was laid out across the pink tablecloth. Kitten sat down quickly in front of any empty plate. She started to pile food on her plate while licking her lips. One seat away from her there was a man in his 30's, who looked to be here on business. Across the table there was a young girl with glasses that seemed to be a bit fidgety. Next to the girl with glasses there was another woman who had her hair in a tight bun and looked very professional. No one said anything, they were all eating. Kitten wasn't about to start up conversation so she just began eating the wonderful food in front of her. She finished quickly and stood up. She needed to start her search. The old woman was behind the desk when Kitten left the dining room.

"Ah! Dear! How was breakfast?" The old woman asked with a kind smile.

"Great! Thank you so much! Oh yeah, I wanted to pay you in advance for tonight. I think I'll need another night." Kitten said and walked over to the front desk. She set down the money and the lady wrote out another receipt for her.

"Thank you, I hope you enjoy the town!" The lady said with a smile.

"I will!" Kitten said and smiled as she left the bed and breakfast. Outside the sun blinded Kitten for a few moments. She blinked and allowed her eyes to adjust before starting down the stairs. In a minute Kitten was off walking around the city. The buildings rose up around her, flowers in boxes lined the streets. It was a cute little town, she was actually amazed that gang member came from here. Kitten slipped into a few shops to browse through the merchandise. She had to stop herself from buying things a few times. Kitten left one shop after forcing herself not to buy a cute little glass kitten statue. She stood on the sidewalk and let people walk around her. She wondered where she should start looking. Who should she ask first? Kitten tapped her fingers against her chin in confusion. She sighed and started down Main Street. She stopped a few times and asked people if they had heard of a doctor that used alchemy but no one seemed to know anything about it. Kitten sighed and sat down on a bench that overlooked a fountain. '_I wonder who I should ask next?' _Kitten thought to herself.

Time passed quickly. Kitten asked a few people and didn't get very far. One woman had heard of a doctor that passed through, but it had been a long time ago. Kitten asked is she knew anyone who had seen him, but she couldn't remember. At least someone had heard of him; Bexing wasn't a lost cause. Kitten found another man who remembered a doctor as well, but he was about as much help as the woman. Kitten want back to the bed and breakfast for dinner. No one was at the table except for Kitten. She had all the leftovers but that didn't bother her at all. After her quick meal she went back up to her room to relax. She would have to begin her search again tomorrow. She had a general idea of where to look. It seemed like he avoided the large hospitals so Kitten figured he might have gone to one of the smaller doctor offices. She decided to check there and also to look on the outskirts of town. Kitten sat down on the bed and got ready to sleep, she figured it would be a long day tomorrow. '_I wonder how everyone is doing back home. I wonder if Greed followed me. No way, he wouldn't even know where I am. No one knows where I am for that matter! I wonder how pissed of Roy is at me. I know he was really mad when I told him I was thinking about leaving. I hope Riza is taking good care of him. I wonder about Ed too, I hope he is doing okay. Al too. I miss them both but they need to search for the stone just like I need to search for the doctor. I hope I get a lead soon.' _Kitten thought to herself. She laid down completely on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep yet so she waited and continued to think about what to do tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greed jumped off the train when it reached Canibole station. He strode into the city and looked around. The little mountain town seemed very peaceful. He spotted a child standing on the sidewalk holding flowers. It seemed like he was trying to sell them. Greed walked over to the kid.

"Hey kid. What you got there?" Greed asked while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm selling flowers sir! Would you like some?" The boy asked with a smile.

"Maybe. I'm wondering if you saw a girl around here. Her name is Kitten." Greed asked. The boy looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Are you a friend of Kitten's? She saved our town and we are all in her debt now! She's so amazing! Plus she bought some of my flowers and saved me twice!" The little boy explained with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I'm one of her good friends. Where is she now?" Greed asked chuckling. It didn't surprise him that Kitten had helped a town on her trip.

"She went to Bexing yesterday." The little boy said.

"Well I guess that's where I'm going too then. Hey, I think I'll buy some flowers too." Greed said and pulled some cash out of his pocket. He handed it to the boy who in return handed him some flowers.

"Thank you sir! Tell Kitten I said 'Hi' when you see her!" The boy said and waved as Greed turned around and walked back to the train station. This time Greed actually bought the ticket for the train ride, sadly there was not a young girl manning the ticket booth. Greed sat down in the smoking car again and pulled out his pack. It would be an over night ride so he would arrive around 7am. Greed leaned back against the seat and breathed in deeply on his cigarette. He didn't notice the group that sat in the back near him. They watched him closely from the window that shown into the other car. _'Good, he will show us right to her and prove to be quite useful I do believe.' _ The woman thought to herself as she watched the back of his head. Smoke was drifting up around hid head. She had never seen him before. Actually, none the new siblings had seen him before. She wondered what his back-story was and why he betrayed everyone. She shook her head slowly. '_No, what do I care? He betrayed us and that is why we must carry out our plans. We will get what we want and nothing will stand in our way!' _She thought and turned away from the window into the smoking car.

"When are we attacking him anyway?" The man beside her asked, he was very impatient. It seemed like he was just craving bloodshed.

"Soon. We only have an hour to finish this." The girl replied without looking at him.

"Good. I can't wait." He said with a snicker. The alchemist sat beside the two. He twiddled his thumbs, he didn't know when he would be needed.

"Draw the circle on the floor here, we will try to lure him into this compartment. That way we can activate it here and then everything will move along smoother." The woman said to the alchemist. He nodded vigorously and jumped from his seat. He started drawing the circle immediately.

"When he is done, then we will strike." The woman said and the man beside her nodded his head. A wide twisted grin stretched across his face. He chuckled to himself as the alchemist tried to hurry with his drawing. He didn't want to let these two down, if he did, he didn't know what would happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young boy opened up the letter he was handed. He quickly ripped it open and read it over. His hazel eyes lit up as his eyes scanned the letter_. 'I need to go to Bexing!'_ The boy shouted in his head. He jumped to his feet and shoved the letter into his pocket. This boy was Hans, Jacc's childhood friend. Hans ran through the house of his teacher, the one who was teaching him about alchemy.

"Where are you going Hans?" A man asked and looked up from the table. He seemed confused at Hans's actions.

"I need to go to Bexing. I found a clue there they may lead me in the right direction." Hans said and grabbed his coat off the rack. He pulled it on and then opened the door. The man at the table had stood up and moved behind Hans. The man ruffled Han's reddish brown hair and smiled down at him.

"Good luck kid. You better come back here alive." The man said. Hans turned and smiled up at the man.

"I will Sensei!" Hans exclaimed and then dashed from the house into the evening air. He ran down the sidewalk towards the train station. Hans figured that if he left on the next train that he should be able to get to Bexing by morning. His small feet pounded against the cement as he picked up his pace. He might be young but he was driven. He wasn't expecting Jacc to send him a huge lead. Hans smiled to himself as he remembered his days in Canibole, before everything went wrong that is. Hans sighed to himself but quickly shook it off. He didn't have time to be thinking depressing thoughts; today was a happy day now that he had a lead. Hans was now 16. He had been practicing alchemy for a long time now, and he was almost sure he could join the State Alchemists if he really wanted too. Hans reached the train station quickly and slammed his palms down on the counter. The woman inside the booth jumped, she had been starting to drift off.

"Y-yes? How can I help you?" The ticket lady asked and looked at Hans.

"One ticket to Bexing!!" Hans shouted and pulled out his money. He slammed the cash on the counter before the woman could even reply.

"S-sure." The lady stuttered and started typing it in. She took his money and printed the ticket. She slid it under the glass along with his change.

"Here you go sir. The train will be here in around 15 minutes and will arrive in Bexing around 8 am. You can have a seat on the bench to wait." The lady explained. Hans nodded quickly.

"Thank you!" He said. Hans turned and dashed off to the benches. The lady watched him and shook her head sadly. '_Kids these days, always running around! It seems they are even busier than I am half the time.' _The ticket lady thought to herself. Hans plopped himself down on a bench and stared at the opening in the wall where the trains entered the station. He was so excited that he was finally going to have an actual lead. This girl that Jacc wrote to him about might have the clues he needed to create the stone. Hans pulled out the letter and read over it three more times. He had never even been to Bexing before, he wondered if the girl lived there. Hans pictured her in his head. He wondered how old she was, maybe in her 30's? He figured she was tall and built, maybe even a little manly. Hans giggled to himself. It was hard to picture a girl who could take on a whole gang of men who were controlling a whole town. Hans's mind kept wandering as he waited for the train to arrive in the station. Finally it did and Hans jumped on it before any one even had time to get off. He quickly picked his seat in a car where no one else was sitting. Hans stared out the window; he could barely contain his excitement. The train pulled out of the station and Hans fell asleep with his ticket in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greed snorted in his sleep. The compartment door slammed open and Greed was roused. He looked towards the door angrily.

"What the fuck man? I was sleeping you ass." Greed growled; his voice was still heavy with sleep.

"Oh I'm sorry." A woman said. Her black hair was straight and hung all the way down to her mid back. She had bangs that were cut straight across as well; they were angled on both sides to frame her face. She was wearing a low cut black dress, which showed off her extensive cleavage. Her skin was pale, but she was still beautiful. Greed automatically sat up straight and looked her up and down. The woman smiled down at him.

"Why don't you sit here with me toots?" Greed said seductively and scooted over. He motioned to the now open seat next to him. The woman giggled and sat down next to him. He quickly moved his arm around her and pulled her against him.

"So where you going sweets?" He asked, leaning in closer to her.

"Why where you are. Greed." The woman said smirking. Greed removed his arm from around her and looked down at her.

"How did you—" He started but she cut him off. The woman reached up and grabbed the edge of her dress top. She slowly began to pull it down. Greed couldn't help but stare.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" She said slowly and stopped pulling down her top once it exposed the tattoo right above her nipple. Greed's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe it, another new homunculus was right there in front of him.

"YOU!" He shouted and backed up against the window. She was blocking his way out. Her eyes changed into bright purple cat's eyes and she was sneering at him.

"I do have a name you know. Lust, and that's why I can do this!" She said and expanded her nails, piercing them through his chest. Greed coughed and blood trickled down his chin. He snapped his head back up and looked at her, anger flashed through his violet eyes.

"You should know it takes more than that to kill me." Greed roared and kicked, sending the new Lust flying off of him and into the adjacent seat. She grunted when she hit the wall. Greed jumped out of the seat and turned to run the other way but there was a man there. His eyes were violet as well and the tattoo gleamed on his left cheek.

"Another one? What the fuck?!" Greed swore. The man laughed and lunged forward at him swinging. Greed launched himself up and over the other homunculus. He landed behind the new homunculus and changed his hand into a rock hard claw, which he thrust through the man's chest. He pulled it back out and the homunculus fell to the floor hacking up blood. His wounds were healing. Greed threw open the door and escaped onto the roof of the train. Lust stood up and looked at the homunculus who was pulling himself to his feet.

"You under estimated him Wrath." Lust said, looking down at her comrade. The man nodded and spit a wad of blood onto the floor in anger.

"And he went the wrong way." Wrath growled. Lust nodded. The two homunculi went out after Greed. They climbed the stairs and found him standing there waiting. He looked slightly annoyed at this whole scene, and angry as well.

"You waited for me, how sweet." Lust said flipping her hair over her shoulder. Greed growled at her angrily. Wrath chuckled beside her.

"Shut up bitch. I can't believe how many new homunculi there are. Three." Greed said looking at them.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it bastard." Wrath cut in with a grin. Greed glared at him.

"Well then I guess I'll have to beat it out of you." Greed said with a sneer and started forward. He lashed out at Wrath, changing his hand. He hit Wrath's head and ripped it from his body. Wrath's body fell to the roof. Lust took a step away from all the blood. Greed didn't waste time, he spun and jammed his hand through Lust's stomach and flipped her over, slamming her body into the roof. He pulled out his hand and shook the blood from it. Both homunculi twitched and began to regenerate. Greed spit off the side of the train. He needed to fend them off until he reached Bexing. He glanced over his shoulder. He could see the city in the morning light off in the distance. Wrath launched himself at Greed while he was looking behind him. Greed felt the air move and hardened his face. Wrath's hand made contact and cracked loudly. Wrath screamed and jumped back.

"Didn't you do your homework kiddies? I'm Greed! The ultimate shield! And unlike you two, I've been alive for almost 200 years! You have no chance!" Greed shouted and laughed loudly.

"We might not, but he might." Lust stated and extended her nails. She dug them into the roof and carved out a hole around Greed's feet. The steel cracked and Greed fell through the hole. He slammed into the ground of the train's compartment. He looked down and saw the circle under him.

"SHIT!" He swore and jumped. The alchemist slammed his hands into it, but Greed had already made it out. Greed slammed into the door panting. He didn't know what that circle was for, it didn't look like anything he had seen before, but whatever it was it was bad. Greed slammed the train door open and jumped into the other cart just as the two homunculi jumped in from the hole in the roof.

"Damn it." Lust swore as she watched his form running through the carts. Greed threw people out of his way as he ran though the passenger carts. The loudspeaker kicked on and announced that the train would arrive in 10 minutes. '_Perfect! I just need to keep running and avoid the new homunculi until I can get off and escape into the town!' _Greed thought to himself. He had no idea that there were that many new homunculi that had been created. He swore to himself. He threw a man out of his way and threw open the door to the next cart. He could feel the train beginning to slow down. Greed jumped across the small gap and ran into the next car. He ran through that cart as well, continuing to throw passengers out of his way. In addition to there being so many new homunculi, there was also that alchemist that created that circle in the cart. '_Is there really an alchemist working with them? How did that happen?! Who is he?! And what are they planning! Whatever it is, it involves me now. FUCK! They probably want to seal me again so I don't get in the way! Well fuck, I'll never allow that to happen again! No fucking way! I need to build up my forces again, I can't afford to fight alone against three homunculi and an alchemist as well!' _Greed thought to himself. He couldn't believe how fast this was all happening. In 2 years the homunculus were already making a huge comeback, and he didn't have the slightest inkling into their plans. Greed reached the last cart and ran outside, he slammed into the balcony. There was an old man out there who jumped when Greed slammed the outside door open. The man squished himself into the corner, as far away from Greed as humanly possible. Greed didn't even notice the human pressed into the corner. His thoughts were swarming around in his mind like hundreds angry bees. He punched the railing, denting it.

"Shit! Fuck! Damn it all the hell!" Greed shouted in anger. The old man in the corner shrunk down more, trying to get away from Greed. Of course though, the man was trapped there and he didn't want to make any noise in fear that Greed might attack him. '_Stupid young kids, always angry. Looks like that kid is having a roid rage or something, and what is he wearing? A fuzzy jacket and skintight black pants. Goodness, kids these days!' _The man thought to himself, still not making any noise. All he had wanted was to come outside, smoke a cigar, and watch the views of the mountains in the distance. The train was reaching the station and Greed grinned. He looked over his shoulder to the door; none of the homunculi were following him that he could see. The train came to a complete stop and Greed launched himself over the railing and landed on the tracks. The man almost shouted something at Greed about being reckless, but stopped himself.

"Damn kids today. No manners or good habits." The man grumbled to himself and turned to go back inside the train.

Greed jumped from the tracks to the platform and took off through the station. He had to get into the town and loose the new enemies that were after him. He flew down the front stairs and into the town of Bexing. He grinned to himself when he saw how big the city was, it would be easy to loose them here. He ran into the crowds and slinked through the city. He had to find Kitten, but he didn't know how to go about doing that.

Thank you for reading this chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter soon! More action and romance will be coming your way soon! Hee hee!


	4. 4

Oh gee! The next chapter is here already! I hope you enjoy this as much as the others! I'm getting into the swing of things! Hee hee! Right now I'm on a crazy Katekyo Hitman Reborn craze and I've been watching it like no ones business. So if you haven't seen/heard of it, you all should watch it too! Also, I don't own FMA, only my OCs! Thank you for reading!

Edit: I just noticed some minor/major spelling mistakes and such so I wanted to fix them up! Opps~!

Hans jumped off the train at Bexing. He didn't care that the city was huge and he would most likely have a hard time finding who he was looking for. He jumped right into the search. He started asking anyone whom he came across if they had seen a girl named 'Kitten'. Of course, no one seemed to know anything. Hans didn't feel dismayed though, he kept right on asking. It seemed to pay to be young and full of energy.

At the same time on the other side of town Kitten was looking in the small clinics, asking about the doctor.

"Are you sure?" Kitten asked, she was almost crawling over the counter towards the nurse. The woman backed up slightly, Kitten was a little scary.

"Y-yes!" The nurse stammered.

"So you are positive that he came through here? And he did for sure stop here?" Kitten asked, saying back what the nurse had told her. The nurse nodded in agreement. The girl was starting to freak her out.

"I'm sure! I heard the doctors talking about it, I didn't work here when it happened though. You have to ask some of the other clinics." The nurse explained. Kitten backed up away from the counter and tapped her chin.

"Ah! Wonderful! Thank you so much for your help!" Kitten said happily and waltzed from the clinic. The nurse watched her leave. '_I wonder what she was looking for him for. I mean he wasn't really anything that special, at least, it didn't sound like he was to me!' _The nurse wondered to herself. She shrugged and went back to the paper work in front of her. Kitten jogged down the street towards the other clinics. She was excited that she would get to pin down her lead soon. Kitten clapped her hands together in excitement. A few people who passed looked at her, she did look oddly happy. She stopped outside the clinic and took a deep breath before starting inside.

"Hello! Welcome!" The nurse behind the counter said, he was smiling widely.

"Hello! I have a question." Kitten said and approached the desk.

"What may I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a doctor. He used alchemy and I was told he passed through here rather recently. Do you know of him and maybe where he was going?" Kitten asked, she was starting to lean forward again.

"Yes! Actually I remember him quite well! He helped us out a lot! I heard he was going to Harregation. He lived there, from what a gathered." The nurse explained, still smiling at her. Kitten beamed at him, and resisted kissing him on the face.

"Thank you so much!" Kitten exclaimed, she spun around and dashed from the clinic. '_YES! YESSSS!! YESSSS!!! I finally found a great lead and so fast too!! Oh man I'm so excited!! Time to head to Harregation now! OOOOOOOHH YYEAAHHH!' _Kitten cheered in her mind. She pumped her fists into the air in excitement. She could barely contain her joy. Kitten skipped down the sidewalk back towards the main part of town. She was heading back toward the bed and breakfast to gather up all of her belongings. She turned the corner, now near the core of the city; she was around six blocks away from the bed and breakfast.

"KITTEN?!?!?!" Kitten heard her name and stopped walking. '_Did someone just scream my name? No way. That voice sounded familiar too, but I just can't put my finger on it!' _Kitten thought to herself. She turned but it wasn't fast enough. Something hit her, tackling her into a side alley.

A child on the other side of the street heard the name and spun. '_Who just said that?! Where is she?!' _The child thought to himself. He didn't see anyone standing on the sidewalk. The boy, Hans, rubbed his chin in confusion. He had been sure he heard someone scream the name 'Kitten.' Hans shrugged and asked another passing person if they had seen her. Again the answer was no.

Kitten couldn't see anything; something fuzzy was crushed into her face. Whatever had ran into her was still on top of her and holding her down. Kitten was about to open her mouth, but didn't get the chance. The thing covered her eyes and moved the fuzz off her face. Then something soft and slightly wet was pressed against her lips. It took Kitten a second, but then she realized what it was.

"GAH! GET OFF OF ME! RAPE! RAPE! HELP ME!!" Kitten screamed, kicking and punching whatever she could hit.

"Shit! Shit! Whoa! Calm down! Don't you remember me Kitty?" The person said, moving their hand off her eyes. Kitten sat up quickly, glaring at the monster in front of her.

"Greed." Kitten hissed, glaring at him. Greed chuckled, looking at her shocked and angry expression.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me Kitty? I've missed you!" Greed said slyly. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Kitten. Kitten didn't fight it. In fact, she had missed him in a weird way.

"Yes…I mean no! I mean…maybe?" Kitten admitted. Greed released her, holding her arms length away from him and looked her over.

"Admitting you missed me? Did you hit your head?" Greed asked. Kitten narrowed her gaze.

"Well SOMEONE did tackle me to the cement, so yes I did happen to slam my head into it." Kitten replied sharply. Greed let loose a long laugh that echoed through the alley. Kitten rolled her eyes. '_He hasn't changed at all. Wait, what is he doing here anyways! I haven't seen him around for 2 years! Now he finally decides to come out of the shadows? Why now? Does he think I'm going to help him now? He's not going to kidnap me again is he? I finally found a lead on the doctor and now HE shows up? Why me? Why do things like this always happen to me?' _Kitten whined in her head. Greed was still chuckling in front of her, at least he wasn't full out laughing anymore. Suddenly he stopped; it looked like he spotted someone behind her.

"Shit." Greed breathed.

"What is it—" Kitten started to ask but he grabbed her and crushed her lips against his. Kitten's eyes grew wide and she froze in surprise. Greed released her after a few seconds and looked around her head. Kitten was staring at him in shock. It seemed like someone was after him, or something, and he was trying to hide by kissing her. Greed let out a sigh of relief. "Greed, who is after you?" Kitten asked slowly.

"I'll tell you in a bit." He said sternly and grabbed her arm, dragging her back out onto the main road. Now they were in the sea of people, where it would be easier to blend in.

"Someone is defiantly after you. You are acting really weird!" Kitten retorted. She wanted answers now. The last thing she wanted to do was get in the middle of something that Greed was involved in. Greed looked down at her and stopped, he grabbed her arms and held her in place. People walked around them, ignoring them completely.

"I told you I'd tell you later. Do as I say. Take me to where you are staying!" Greed said; his voice was a hiss. Kitten stared up into his eyes; he looked like he meant business. It was like the time he kidnapped her and made her act like his girl when they were walking down the road. Kitten shook off the unpleasant memory and focused on the present.

"There is no way I'm taking orders from you!" Kitten snarled back, she wasn't about to let Greed control her. She had something she needed to do, and Greed wasn't involved.

"Why you—" Greed started but was distracted when someone tapped his back. "WHAT?!" He shouted and spun around. He looked down where a young boy was standing behind him. The kid had blondish hair that seemed to be a little reddish as well. Greed didn't actually know what color to call it. The boy had freckles on his nose and his blue eyes were bright with energy. "What do you want kid?" Greed asked, he couldn't help the growl in his tone. The kid seemed to ignore the anger the edged on Greed's voice.

"I'm looking for a girl named Kitten." The boy said. Kitten's ears perked up to the sound of her name.

"What?" She asked in confusion, stepping out from behind Greed. Greed wore an expression of genuine confusion.

"Kitten?" The boy shouted when he laid eyes on her. She wasn't exactly what he had thought.

"Kitty? Who is this?" Greed asked, pointing at the child and looking back at Kitten. Kitten glared at him.

"How would I know!" Kitten retorted. The boy exchanged looks between the two. The man standing next to Kitten didn't look that nice. He looked more like some sort of demon, or something, especially with his eyes.

"Well maybe…I can use him to my advantage—" Greed started and reached out toward the boy.

"NO WAY YOU CREEP!" Kitten screamed. She dove out from along side Greed and grabbed the boy. She slung him half over her shoulder and then took off down the sidewalk away from greed.

"COME BACK HERE KITTEN! DAMN IT!" Greed roared. Passing people stopped to stare at him. They made sure to put a lot of distance between them and him. Greed took off after Kitten and the strange kid that she grabbed. '_Shit! I need to tell her about the new homunculus! Shit! I guess I went about this the wrong way! Fuck!' _Greed swore to himself as he ran after Kitten.

"You are Kitten aren't you!" The kid exclaimed; it wasn't even a question. Kitten looked over at him while she dodged people on the sidewalk.

"Yes I am! Why were you looking for me anyways?" Kitten asked. She skirted down a side alley in an attempt to loose Greed.

"Because my friend told me about you! I'm an alchemist who is looking for a way to bring people back as well! We have a lot in common!" The kid on her shoulder explained. Kitten had crossed another street and skidded to a stop in another alley. She put the kid down on his feet and looked down at him. He looked to be around 15 or 16, she couldn't tell. The look in his eyes reminded her of Edward. Kitten chuckled and ran a hand through her hair.

"God kid, you remind me of an old friend of mine. Yeah, I am looking for a way. But not the way you are I'm sure." Kitten stated, looking down at the boy.

"I don't care! I think if I travel with you I'm sure to find what I'm looking for! We can help each other out!" The boy said, he was almost pleading. Kitten looked down at him again. '_He does act a lot Ed. Heck, I'm sure if I been older and doing this journey Ed would have begged to follow me, even if he didn't know who I was. I do admire his spunk, and maybe it would help to have an alchemist helping me out. Not to mention this kid would be a lot better than Greed.' _Kitten thought to herself. The kid was waiting patiently for her to give him any sort of answer.

"Sure, I don't think it would hurt anything to have you come along." Kitten stated with a slight smile. The boy's features lit up with delight and he smiled like a child on Christmas morning. Kitten's smile widened as well, she couldn't help it.

"Thank you!" The boy said, he was focused completely on Kitten. '_Yes! YES! She agreed to let me join her! Finally I'll be able to find what I've always been looking for! People always tell me it's a myth but I know it's real! I just know it!' _The boy thought to himself. Suddenly the guy from before jumped Kitten from behind, tackling her to the side and into a bunch of trashcans. Kitten squealed in surprise.

"Kitten!" The boy shouted in shock. He remembered the man; he was the one from on the sidewalk.

"GREED?! GAH! GET OFF OF ME!" Kitten screamed and flailed around. She grabbed a trashcan lid in her hand.

"NO! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU STUPID GIRL!!" Greed growled at her, trying to hold her down. He ignored the fact that the boy was right there watching.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HOLD ME DOWN TO SAY IT YOU LUNATIC!!" Kitten shouted back at him. She swung her arm with the trashcan lid, hitting him across the face. He was launched off of her and skidded on his side across the dirty cement. Kitten scrambled to her feet and brushed herself off. She was breathing heavily from all the excitement. The boy watched with wide eyes. '_Who is that guy?! Is he after Kitten? How does she know him, it seems like she does know him somehow! What is this? Why doesn't he look human! I mean…he looks so creepy! Is that just the way he is? I'm so confused!' _The boy thought to himself, he didn't know what to make of the situation.

"GOD DAMN IT KITTY!!" Greed swore and pulled himself to his feet. He glared at her and she glared back at him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kitten shouted at him, she was still holding the trashcan lid in her hand. Greed was eyeing the lid with disdain. She always was pretty inventive with items to use as weapons. Greed jumped at Kitten and the boy behind her moved quickly. He slammed his hands onto the pavement. While Greed had been freaking out he had drawn a circle onto the pavement. The cement morphed and grew, it shot out and wrapped around Greed, pinning him against the side of the building. Kitten blinked in amazement and looked down at the boy she would now be traveling with.

"Nice one kid." Kitten said, giving him a thumbs up. Greed was turning red with rage; he couldn't believe that kid was an alchemist.

"You're welcome! I think we should be going now though." The kid stated. Kitten nodded and threw a last wink to Greed.

"Well too bad Greed. Guess I won't be seeing you for a while!" Kitten chided and took off down the alley with her new partner. The pair escaped the alley and ran up the busy sidewalk, quickly blending in.

"Wow I didn't know you were that skilled of an alchemist!" Kitten exclaimed with a smile. The boy flushed slightly and Kitten held back a giggle.

"Yeah, well I've been training for a long time. I plan to be the best so I can accomplish all my goals." He answered.

"Well, I forgot to ask you, what's your name? You already know mine I see." Kitten asked. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to ask his name; she had been so caught up with the Greed situation.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! My name is Hans. Hans Sturzmann" Hans answered. He stopped walking and held out a hand for Kitten to shake.

"Well you already know but I am Kitsumi Nakahara, but everyone calls me Kitten." Kitten said. She reached out and shook her new partners hand. They started walking again.

"Uhm, this my be rude to ask, but how old are you Kitten?" Hans asked. He was just so curious about this girl. It seemed she had a heavy background; he would have to ask her about it later. He would be working alongside her now so he thought he had to right to know these things.

"I'm 21, but I've been told I look 19. So that's good!." Kitten stated with a chuckle. Kitten knew she aged, since she had aged the whole time she was immortal, but it seemed to her that she wasn't aging as drastically anymore. "How about you Hans?" Kitten asked the same question back. They turned onto another sidewalk. Kitten was leading him back to the bed and breakfast.

"I'm 16. I didn't think you were that old. Uh, I mean, sorry for using old." He replied. He remembered his mother used to always scold him for calling women old. She had told him that it wasn't nice to call a girl 'old' even if she was in her 60s. Kitten laughed.

"It's alright Hans! I don't mind, I am pretty old I guess." Kitten stated. '_Well in some ways I am pretty old, since I have done some pretty bad stuff. I've done things that people my age would never have dreamed of. My childhood was the life of a 30-year-old trained assassin. I guess that does make me pretty damn old.' _Kitten thought to herself. Although these were things she wasn't planning on telling Hans. Also she noted that she shouldn't tell him what Greed really was, he might want to learn how to create a homunculus.

"No, no! You're not old at all! I wish I was your age, I'm tired of be treated like a child! No one ever takes me seriously. I was thinking about trying to join the state alchemists, but then I thought twice. I only know of one person my age who got in and I'm no where as good as he was." Hans said, he sounded sad. Kitten looked over at him.

"You mean Edward Elric right?" Kitten asked. Hans nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. He is so cool, like a role model to me! A lot of alchemists my age look up to him! He is just so amazing!" Hans said; he was smiling now. Kitten held in some giggles. '_Man, I'm going to have to tell Ed about this when I write to him the next time! I think I'll hide the fact that I know him from Hans though.' _ Kitten thought.

"Yeah he always did sound pretty cool." Kitten said with a smile. '_Even though he did act rather immature, always picking fights with Mustang. Although, now he is 18 and he has seemed to mature a little. Sometimes he still does act like a 10 year old though, I guess some people never really grow up!' _Kitten thought to herself.

"Are you an alchemist Kitten?" Hans asked. This was a question he really wanted an answer to. Jacc didn't mention that she was, and she hadn't used any alchemy in the alley. _'If she looking for a way to bring people back than she would need to be an alchemist, right?'_

"Nope. I'm not." Kitten replied. Hans's mouth opened in surprise.

"Then how are you going to bring someone back? You need to make the philosophers stone or something like that!" Hans said; his voice had risen. Kitten chuckled to herself.

"Well, I suppose. I'm looking for something like that. But for me, I don't need alchemy to use it. Although I am sure our paths will lead to almost the same goal. If you come with me the stone is sure to be near the end of the path, if that is really what you want." Kitten explained. Hans just looked at her with a look of confusion. "You will find out in due time kid. Don't rush things." Kitten added.

"Okay. As long as you think you can find the stone." Hans said.

"Oh I'm sure the stone can't be far away from what I am looking for. We are both looking for a way to bring someone back, and the stone is the center of that dream." Kitten said, looking up at the sky. '_Although, I am looking for a person. I'm sure he knows about the stone, and he can probably help Hans, and maybe Edward too. I'll have to see how intertwined my mission is with the stone before I bother Ed.' _Kitten thought. She did want to help Ed in any way she could. They stopped in front of the bed and breakfast. Kitten looked over her shoulder; she didn't see Greed anywhere. Kitten sighed in relief.

"Is this where you are staying?" Hans asked, looking up at the house.

"Yeah. Just let me do the talking all right? I'm good at this kind of thing." Kitten said. She pushed open the doors and walked up to the front desk, Hans followed after her.

"Awe, who is this? Your younger brother?" The old woman at the front desk asked, smiling down at Hans.

"Why yes! He is! He will be staying with me here tonight, is that okay?" Kitten asked. Hans smiled up at the lady. He could tell it would be safer if she said they were related. That way it wouldn't look too weird.

"Of course he can! No extra charge of course! Dinner will be served soon, so be sure to come back down!" The old woman said.

"We will be sure to come back down." Kitten responded. She then turned and walked up the stairs, Hans followed after her. Kitten dug her key out of her pocket and opened the door. Hans followed Kitten inside and closed the door. The room looked so girly, he had never seen a room look so girly before. Everything was a shade of purple or white and flowers were everywhere he looked. Hans considered the woman at the front desk and decided that it was normal. Kitten had already kicked off her boots and cloak. She walked over to window and pulled the curtains closed, just in case Greed was walking by or something.

"So where are you going next?" Hans asked. Kitten didn't turn to look at him, instead she moved over to the couch in the corner of the room.

"I'm going to another city called Harregation." Kitten replied. She started taking off all the pillows and cushions and stacking them on the side of the couch.

"What is there? A lead to the stone?" Hans asked, he sat down in an armchair near the bed. He had kicked his shoes off as well.

"Nope! I'm looking for a doctor that used to work in the military. He was a master with alchemy and did a lot of work on human alchemy. He might know a lot about what I want, and the stone as well, I'm sure." Kitten explained. She grabbed the latch on the edge of the couch and pulled the bed out. She kicked down the legs and finished setting it up. Then she walked over to the closet on the other side of the room.

"An alchemic doctor you say? Wow." Hans said aloud, although it was mostly to himself.

"Yep. I think he's the right one, but if he isn't I'm sure he can lead us to the man I'm looking for." Kitten replied. She had opened the closet and was pulling down sheets and blankets from the top shelf.

"Is that why that creepy man is following you?" Hans asked, he had wanted to ask about the man from the alley. Kitten walked back across the room with all the bedding in her arms.

"Noooo, not at all. That guy is after me because well, how do I put this? Because I have some secrets that he wants his hands on." Kitten explained slowly, she didn't want to give away all the details. It could cause problems.

"Secrets? Like blackmail?" Hans asked, it sounded so interesting.

"No. More like information that only I know about and he wants to use it to get something that he shouldn't have." Kitten explained. She was setting up the bed now, tucking the sheets in and making the bed look presentable.

"Does it have anything to do with the guy you are looking for?" Hans asked.

"In a way. The man I'm looking for knows about it as well, so I can't let that man know the doctor exists. It could cause a lot of issues in the future." Kitten stated. She grabbed the couch pillows off the floor and chucked them back onto the bed. Then she turned around and smiled. "Here is your bed! It's all ready now." Kitten said.

"Thanks! Man this is going to be quite the adventure! I can't wait! It sounds like the stories my brother used to read all the time!" Hans exclaimed. He wasn't expecting it to be this much of an adventure, but it was an added bonus. Along with learning what he needed to know he would be able to battle and fight off someone who was after the same knowledge for an evil reason. Hans couldn't contain his smile. Kitten shook her head sadly. '_Boys and their thirst for adventure! Oh well, I guess I should have expected as much, he is pretty young!' _Kitten thought as she looked Hans over.

"Well let's go down for dinner. After that we can go to bed a little early. Today was quite an adventure." Kitten said and walked over to the door. Hans bounded after her; he almost did act like a brother. Kitten smiled. It was nice to have someone with her, and he seemed like a good kid. He was going after something that was a little out of his league, but Kitten admired that in him. He was determined and that was something special not many kids his age had. '_I wonder who he wants to bring back. I shouldn't pry though; it's not really any of my business. He didn't ask me who I wanted to bring back so I shouldn't ask him.' _Kitten said to herself. The pair, posing as siblings, went down the stairs and into the dining room. The table was all set up for dinner. There were a few people there, and they were all chattering. They didn't seem to notice Kitten and Hans enter the room. Dinner went by quickly. Kitten joined in on conversations with the businessmen about the military. She laughed along with them when they joked and commented intellectually when they discussed expanding their military power. She had many opinions and Hans listened to her every word. She was so interesting; he wondered what she had done in the past. Hans had started talking to one of the boys who was around his age. The kid liked the military and wanted to study alchemy as well. Dinner took longer than Kitten had thought; the chatter had lasted about an hour or more. When everyone disbanded it was already 8 pm. Kitten and Hans returned to the room.

"We will wake up whenever and then head out. Don't worry about a schedule because I don't make them." Kitten said. She pulled off her socks and slipped under the covers. Once she was under the covers she pulled off her skirt and chucked it out of the bed. Hans changed into shorts and a t-shirt and slipped under the covers of his couch bed. He planned to stay up later and think about the adventures he would have, but instead he fell right to sleep. He slept like a rock; nothing could have woken him up that night. Kitten fell asleep quickly as well. Tonight there were no dreams to wake her up, she did have a few, but they didn't impact her night at all. Something woke her up early, around five in the morning. The sun was still down, although it was just starting to rise. Her bed felt way too warm, and it bothered her. She shifted slightly, waking herself up so she could throw some covers off. Kitten blinked in the darkness and felt something warm hitting her neck, it felt like wind. She also noticed that something rather soft and heavy was lying across her waist, and the same thing was pressed up against her. In other words, someone was in bed with her. Kitten froze and her body shivered, no wonder she had been so warm. '_It wouldn't be Hans would it? Oh God that would make me an extra pedophile if he was in bed with me!' _Kitten's mind shouted at her. She slowly turned her head and looked down. The sun was just starting to peek over the buildings. Kitten's room was still dark, with a slight tint of red to it. Kitten opened her mouth and was about to let loose a horrific scream, but the body next to her moved and covered her mouth with it's hand. Kitten didn't scream, she just looked at the man in bed with her. His dark maroon hair was ruffled with sleep, not it's normal spiky look. His lips were curled into a grin, showing off his razor sharp teeth. He also wasn't wearing a shirt, which showed off his extremely tanned chest. His purple eyes stared into her green ones. '_How did he get in here?! Did I forget to lock the door?' _Kitten racked her mind, trying to remember if she had locked the door. Her heart fell when she realized she had never locked it before they had gone to sleep. She needed to be more on top of things like that. Kitten cursed herself for not remembering to lock the door. Greed must have watched them from hiding and waited for the nighttime to sneak in. Kitten wondered what time he had snuck in, she forced the thoughts back, and she didn't want to know anymore. He could have been sleeping next to her for hours or minutes. Kitten hoped it had only been minutes. Greed was grinning at her from where he was propped up beside her. He shifted, still keeping his hand on her mouth. He slid down, rubbing his cheek against Kitten's bare shoulder. She shivered in slight disgust at his actions. Greed grinned even widely, he had been plotting to do this for quite some time.

"Gweeb." Kitten hissed against his hand. It came out muffled and funny sounding. He snickered lightly at the sound she made. He used his other arm to pull her closer against his body. She felt so soft and warm in his arms. Kitten struggled slightly; she didn't really want to wake Hans up. He was still asleep soundly on his bed.

"I missed you Kitty." Greed whispered seductively into her ear. She shook her head 'no' but didn't make any noise. "But, before I get back all that lost time. There is something I have to tell you." Greed continued to whisper into her ear. His breath tickled her neck, but she didn't move. She looked over at him and narrowed her gaze. "There are new homunculi. Three of them that I know about, and to make matters worse there is a highly skilled alchemist working with them. They are after me for some reason and I'm sure you are their target as well." Greed whispered into her ear, he sounded urgent. Kitten's eyes widened in shock and she uttered a whimper against his hand. Greed moved his hand slowly off her mouth, watching her closely. Kitten rolled over onto her side, staring Greed in the face.

"Are you sure?" She whispered back, she didn't want to believe him. He looked completely serious.

"Yes. They attacked me on the train." Greed replied softly. Kitten just stared at him in disbelief. This put a major wrench in her plans. She never planned for the homunculi to build up their numbers again. It could put her in danger, since she didn't even know what they were planning. It seemed like Greed didn't know either. What would she do now? Kitten looked at Greed.

"You don't have any idea what their plans are?" Kitten asked, her voice still soft. She had to force it to be soft because she wanted to shout.

"No idea. But the alchemist set up some sort of circle, I don't know if it was a seal or what." Greed whispered back. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. Kitten didn't even notice; she was too wrapped up in her thoughts about the situation. Greed wiggled closer to her, pulling her against him.

"Shit." Kitten breathed out softly. She leaned her forehead against Greed's bare shoulder. Greed smiled to himself, rubbing her back with his hand.

"But now that is done, so why don't we make up for lost time?" Greed whispered coyly. Kitten blinked and looked up at him in shock. Her expression was: 'are you serious? Don't you care someone is trying to kill you or something?'. He put his hand under her chin and moved her face up towards his. Kitten opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't even take in a breath. Greed kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her open mouth. Kitten's eyes widened and she squeaked in surprise. Greed ran his hands up her back and into her hair, pressing her closer against him. She pushed back, trying to get away from him, but he held her there. When he tried, he had the same amount of strength she did. He refused to budge now; he kept her locked in his arms. Kitten narrowed her eyes, and decided to do something she never did before. She kissed him back, throwing her arms around him and holding onto him. Greed stopped suddenly, most likely out of shock. He looked down at her. She smirked up at him.

"Should have figured that would get your attention." Kitten whispered harshly. Greed grinned at her and shook his head.

"You always throw me off guard my little Kitty." Greed replied, also in a whisper. Kitten couldn't help but grin to that comment. He still hand his hand in Kitten's hair.

"Can't you be serious for a second?" Kitten asked sternly.

"Well it's hard to concentrate when you look so tasty laying in bed in my arms." Greed replied with a smirk.

"Well I didn't invite you in here you rapist." Kitten retorted, narrowing her eyes. The room was now bathed in a pinkish red glow from the rising sun.

"You left the door unlocked, I took that as an invitation to come in." Greed replied, cocking an eyebrow. Kitten glared at him.

"You would take that as an invitation you creep."

"Don't lie, you like me holding you Kitty. You haven't put up much of a fuss."

"I do not! I just don't want to wake up Hans!" Kitten whispered harshly. Greed looked over Kitten and towards the boy still sleeping soundly on the pull out bed.

"Who is he anyways?" Greed asked.

"A kid who is looking for something like me, and he wanted to travel with me so I said yes. He has nothing to do with you." Kitten snapped back quietly. Greed chuckled lightly.

"All right. I don't care either way, he's too young to pose a threat to me." Greed replied. He played with Kitten's hair and winked at her. Kitten wrinkled up her nose in disgust.

"A pile of garbage wouldn't pose a threat to you."

"Are you saying that you'd rather be in bed with a pile of garbage?"

"Yes." Kitten stated flatly. Greed chuckled.

"I can tell when you're lying. I know you are happy to see me." Greed stated seductively. He pulled her closer again, snuggling against her. Kitten pushed back, but he pulled her in again.

"Greed." Kitten whispered, she didn't really know what she was going to add at the end.

"I know why you are out here. I saw you at night a few times, on the roof." Greed stated, he pushed her head down against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. Kitten blinked in surprise against his warm skin. "You know I could help you, as long as you helped me in return." Greed whispered into her hair.

"No. You stalker." Kitten said against his skin. Greed sighed and didn't say anything else. Kitten couldn't help but feel sleepy. She didn't want to, she had planned on kicking him out, but she suddenly found herself drifting off in his arms. Greed felt her breathing slow and her body relaxed in his grasp. He loosened his hold on her and smiled to himself.

The sun was now coming through the window, bright and intense. Kitten shot up in bed, remembering what had happened early in the morning. The bed was empty except for her and the window was ajar. The gentle morning breeze was blowing in. It was warm and the sun made it even warmer. Kitten looked down at the ruffled sheets, there were still wrinkles on the sheets. Kitten breathed out in relief. She hadn't wanted Hans to wake up and see Greed in bed with her; that would have sent out a very bad image. She noticed something sitting on the beside table. It looked like a note. Kitten reached over and opened it as she slid off the bed. Hans was still asleep. Kitten pulled on her skirt while still holding onto the note. She walked silently across the room and settled down in the big armchair next to the bed. She unfolded the note and read it,

'Kitty,

I figured that you would want me to leave before your little buddy woke up. So you can thank me later, and I do expect to be thanked. Leaving early isn't my style. I would have rather had you wake up in my arms, again. Well don't worry, I'll be following you, and don't try to look for me because I'll make sure to be properly hidden. There is no way you are going to be able to pick me out of the crowd. Well about the new homunculus, keep your eyes open, there could be more. If I need to I will stop in and see you. If you need me though, just call. I know you don't want to admit it, but you will need my help sometime. Haha! Well it seems the sun is getting pretty high in the sky, so I should be off. Oh before I leave, let me tell you that I like the new look. Very ravishing as you normally are. See you again my little Kitty.

-Greed'

Kitten read over his note and groaned. She should have known he wasn't going to give up. She refused to agree to the fact that she would need him. She could take care of herself fine, and she knew it. The only thing she had to be careful with was letting Hans know she was immortal. He couldn't find that out and he couldn't find out that Greed was a homunculi. He couldn't find out about the homunculi in general, it could only end miserably if that were to happen. On the bed Hans began to squirm. The bed squeaked at his movements. Kitten pulled out her notepad and began to write a letter to Ed. She figured Hans wouldn't get up for a little while; he had just rolled over and was still sleeping.

'Ed,

I just wanted to let you know about something! I met a kid that's 16 years old and he is just like you. Well, almost just like you. He is looking for the stone too, and insisted on joining me on my journey. I thought it was pretty funny, because I could have seen you doing the same thing if you were in his shoes! If he finds out anything I will be sure to let you know of course! Oh yeah, he thinks of you as a role model as well. I thought it was pretty cute, I didn't tell him I knew you though. Haha! I didn't want him to beg me to take him to meet you. I know you are busy and all that jazz. Well other than that not much is going on. I have a slight lead in my search, so I hope that works out and all. It's exciting. Now I know why you always traveled around, it is fun and you always run into new things. I helped a town out that was being controlled by a gang, so I'm sure word will get back to Roy about that. I'm hoping he doesn't send out soldiers to bring me back though. Gulp! Well, I'm sure I'll be fine; at least I hope so! I also hope I run into you sometime! I miss you guys! Say hi to Al for me again!

See you soon,

Kitten'

Kitten folded up the letter and tucked it into her cloak pockets. She would mail it before leaving Bexing. She sighed. Kitten had wondered if she should tell Ed about the homunculi. She decided not to, since it seemed they weren't going to target him anymore. If they were really after her then she could fend them all off herself, she was immortal after all. Hans finally began to rise.

"Morning." Hans murmured, his voice was full of sleep.

"Good morning." Kitten replied. She got up off the chair and pulled on her socks.

"Are we leaving now?" Hans asked. He got up off the bed and dressed quickly. He did want t get going. Hans rubbed the sleep from his eyes and forced himself to wake up faster.

"We will but I want to warn you about something." Kitten stated. She grabbed her cloak and threw it over her shoulders.

"What?"

"This could get a lot more dangerous. I mean, more than just that guy from the alley could be after me. Are you sure you still want to travel with me?" Kitten asked seriously. She didn't mind either way, she was almost hoping he would say 'no, I'll go home.'

"Of course I'm still going to travel with you! I know the path to the stone is dangerous, but I can still do it! I'm ready for this!" Hans exclaimed. He grabbed his small bag and shoved his shoes on. Kitten sighed.

"If you think you are, then okay." Kitten stated. She walked over and pulled on her boots. She grabbed her small bag and the new pair left the bed and breakfast. Kitten stopped and slipped the letter into a mailbox near the station. She looked over her shoulder, she knew Greed was there somewhere, but of course she couldn't spot him. Kitten turned back around and caught up to Hans, who hadn't stopped. They bought their tickets and waited for the next train to come. Hans played a question game with her, he asked a question, answered it, then she had to ask a question and answer it as well.

"What's your favorite color? Mine is silver." Hans started it off with something easy and guilt free.

"Lime green. Where were you born? I was born in Central."

"Canibole, the town you saved! What was your job before your journey? I worked part time in my alchemy teacher's bakery." Kitten paused at this question, but only for a second.

"I worked as a secretary at Central Command. What's your favorite food? Mine is ice cream." Kitten answered, she knew she sounded believable. Not to mention it would set up the main reason how she knew about alchemic doctors and special information that someone would be after her for.

"Anything Italian. What was your favorite childhood memory? Mine was when I was around 10 and Jacc. My brother, and I biked all the way to a lake. Then we spent the whole day there playing on the rope swing that went into the lake all day." Hans said. There was a faraway expression on his face. He was thinking about days that had long since passed him by. Kitten racked her brain, she couldn't really think of a valid childhood memory. The only thing she could think to say was 'before Kimblee came.' Kitten couldn't say that though, so she quickly racked her mind.

"The time when my mom took my brother and me to the square and we spent the day watching street performers. I bought a few glass cats there to put in my room." Kitten replied, now she had to rack her brain again for a decent question. "What is your favorite hobby? Mine is running through parks." Kitten asked, she had a hard time thinking up a hobby, she spent most of her time shooting people as a child and then working for the military after that. She had never really done much expect for hang out with her friends.

"Practicing alchemy, I'm always thinking up new ideas to try. What is your talent? Mine is baking bread, though it's kind of embarrassing to admit." Hans said, flushing slightly at his comment. Kitten smiled down at him.

"Mine is shooting, I can hit any target." Kitten answered and opened her mouth to ask her question but Hans cut her off.

"Really? Cool! Who taught you?"  
"My dad." Kitten said, she never skipped a beat. She had already thought up a fall back for her answer, she wasn't about to tell Hans about her days as an assassin.

"Wow, that's so cool! Okay go on, ask your question!" Hans stated with a bright childish smile on his face.

"Well, do you like to travel? I do." Kitten asked. It seemed like a stupid question, but she was running out of questions.

"I do too! Uhm, who do you miss the most, leaving home and all. I miss Jacc and my teacher the most." Hans replied. Sadness seemed to flash across his face for a second, but Kitten didn't notice. Behind a near by pillar Greed waited to hear her answer as well. He had been listening to the whole question game. The train's whistle blew loudly; it would be there shortly.

"My best friend. Sakura." Kitten stated. The train came into the station and Kitten forced a smile back on her face. "That was fun! Well, now it's time to get on the train." Kitten stated and waited for the passengers to get off before she got on. Hans followed her onto the train and sat down in an empty compartment. Hans sat in the seat across from her; between them there was a table.

Greed entered the train through a different set of doors. As normal he chose a seat in the smoking car. He wondered if the new homunculi were following them, he would have to search the car later. He knew they would catch up to him soon enough. Greed knew he couldn't take on two homunculi and an alchemist to boot. He growled to himself as he pulled out his cigarettes.

Hans quickly fell asleep as the train started moving. It would take them a full day on the train to get to their destination. Kitten pulled off her cloak and draped it over her new partner. He was breathed softly most likely dreaming. Kitten figured he was a heavy sleeper, since he hadn't noticed Greed coming into the room the night before. It was only 2 in the afternoon; they wouldn't reach Harregation until 6 the next day. Kitten sighed; she would have to come back around 5 to wake him up for dinner. She didn't want him going hungry. Kitten slipped out of the seat and walked up the isle. There weren't that many people on the train. She jumped over to the next car and walked up that isle as well. She wondered where Greed was; she knew he was on this train. Kitten passed by a man who looked rather nervous. She ignored him and moved onto the next car. Inside this car there was a bar, with a bar tender behind it. Kitten walked over and jumped up onto the stool. The bartender turned and smiled at her. He was rather young, maybe a year younger than Kitten.

"What can I get you Miss?" The bartender asked; his voice was sweet like someone that girls chased in school.

"I'll have whatever draft is your favorite." Kitten answered with a smile. She just wanted something to drink; she didn't care what it was.

"Of course! Coming right up." The man said and turned. He grabbed a glass and quickly filled it up. He slid it across the counter to her. She clutched it and looked down at it.

"Do you have a straw?" She asked, looking up at him. He gave Kitten a quizzical look, but handed her a straw anyways. Kitten put it into the glass and sipped on it. It tasted pretty good; she was rather surprised. It tasted German.

"I've never seen a girl drink beer through a straw." The bar tender remarked, watching her. She was the only person at the bar. Kitten chuckled and looked up at him.

"It's better this way, I swear." She remarked and took another long sip through her pink straw. The bartender laughed at her, his laughter rang through her ears. It was obvious he was picked for this job because of his charm; he must have been rich due to tips.

"So what's your name? I'm Dev." The bartended asked, he sat down on his stool on the other side of the counter.

"I'm Kitten." She replied, still slipping on her drink.

"That's a cute name! I guess you do kind of remind me of a kitten." The bartender remarked. Kitten looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. She never had anyone tell her that she looked like a kitten before.

"Do I?" She asked. The bartender nodded his head up and down.

"What are you heading to Harregation for?" The bartender asked.

"I'm looking for someone who lives there. It's for business." Kitten answered, lying. The bartender couldn't tell that she was lying of course. Kitten sipped a big gulp in through her straw. The door opened on the end of the cart and the bartender turned to look, Kitten did too. Greed was standing in the doorway, smoke curled in behind him, it seemed the smoking cart was attached to the bar cart. Kitten suddenly squirted beer from her nostrils, preceded to squeak, and then flip off the stool. As Kitten laid on the train's floor she felt the liquid roll down her cheeks, her nostrils burned like someone had lit them on fire.

"Oh no! Kitten!" Dev shouted. He opened the door that led to the back of the bar and came out to see if she was okay. He stopped and looked down at her. He was holding a towel in his hands, which he offered to her. Kitten sat up and took the towel, hiding her face in it. She couldn't believe that just happened. Greed had started laughing hysterically from the open door. He walked all the way inside and stopped a few feet away from Kitten. Kitten finished whipping off her face. She stood up, still holding the towel in her hands and glared at Greed. Then she turned and sat back on her stool, pretending she didn't know who he was.

"Sorry, I just got startled." Kitten apologized to Dev and handed him the towel back. Dev had moved back around the bar and was back inside.

"That's all right, it wasn't the first time I saw someone spew beer from their nose; if that makes you feel any better." He stated.

"I guess it does." Kitten replied with a slight smile. Greed sat down in the stool next to her, but Kitten continued to ignore his presence.

"Hey bartender, I'll have a vodka." Greed stated, Dev turned and fixed the drink quickly. He set the small glass down in front of Greed. Greed snatched it up and took a huge gulp of it. It burned his throat, but he liked the feeling.

"So anyways Kitten, what business are you in?" Dev asked. He sat back down on his stool and looked at her. Greed shot him a glare but Dev didn't notice. Kitten smiled at him and nibbled on her straw.

"I actually plan weddings and so I'm traveling out here to set one up for a couple!" Kitten explained, coming up with the first time that popped into her mind. Maybe she should have told Dev her hobby was lying. Kitten seemed to do it a lot, and it was getting pretty easy for her. Fabricating lives was essential due to the fact she couldn't tell anyone who she really was; it would be too dangerous.

"Oh wow! That sounds like fun, can I ask what kind of wedding they want?" Dev asked.

"He asked for an outdoor wedding so I have to survey spots around the area. It's supposed to be a smaller wedding, not many people are coming. Then the reception is being held outside as well." Kitten explained. She was always interested in weddings, ever since she was a small child. Although now that she was older she felt too guilty to marry a regular human. Since she was immortal she felt like she couldn't marry a human; there would be too many problems. Kitten abandoned that dream a while ago, but she couldn't help but dream about it from time to time. She was a girl after all, and girls loved weddings, even if it wasn't their wedding. Kitten smiled at her lie, it sounded so cute.

"I went to an outdoor wedding before for my cousin, it was a lot of fun. I'm sure you are a wonderful wedding planner." Dev stated, complimenting her sweetly. Greed gripped his glass harder and took another long swig of its liquid fire contents.

"Thank you! You are just too kind Dev!" Kitten giggled. Dev smiled at her.

"Hey, would you like another? It's on the house!" Dev said, looking at Kitten's nearly empty glass. She looked down at her glass as well, she hadn't been aware she drank it all yet.

"Oh, sure!" Kitten replied and pushed her glass towards him. He grabbed it and turned around, getting off his stool. He went over to fill up the glass. Greed looked over at her. Kitten wasn't looking back at him.

"I know you got up to look for me." Greed hissed in a low voice. Kitten threw him a glance.

"Don't be so full of yourself." She hissed back and then looked away from him again.

"You know they will follow us. Shouldn't you be more defensive?" Greed hissed again. Kitten looked over at him, turning her stool this time.

"I know they will but I'm fine. I don't need you trailing me all the time, stop being a stalker!" Kitten hissed back, glaring at him. Dev turned back around and set her glass down in front of her. Kitten swiveled back around on her stool and grabbed the straw in her mouth.

"Do you two know each other?" Dev asked, exchanging looks between Greed and Kitten.

"No!" "Yes." Kitten and Greed said at the same time. Dev wore an expression of confusion.

"I'm her co-worker, she just doesn't like me that much." Greed explained. Kitten glared at him, then smiled evilly.

"Yeah, gay men, always following you to weddings, what can you do about it you know?" Kitten said, smirking at Greed.

"Oooohhhhh, I see." Dev said, inching away from Greed.

"Well I should be heading back to my cabin. My younger brother is waiting for me." Kitten said and stood up. She took a massive sip of her beer. Almost finishing it up for a second time.

"Hope I see you again on some other train!" Dev said with a wave and smile. Kitten waved and smiled back. Then she turned to Greed.

"Maybe you should head back to the shop, you know? It could be safer there anyways." Kitten stated and then exited the bar car. Greed drank the rest of his vodka and slammed some money on the table.

"Damn the girl pisses me off sometimes." Greed growled. Without another word he left the car as well, heading back into the smoking car.

Kitten walked back through all the cabins and sat back down across from Hans; who was still sleeping soundly. It was almost time for dinner. The snack cart was down at the first seats on their cart. Kitten reached out and gently shook Hans's shoulder. Hans blinked and yawned loudly.

"Yeah?" He asked. He looked over at Kitten.

"The snack car is coming so we should get some dinner." Kitten stated. Hans nodded in agreement; he was getting hungry. It didn't take long for the snack cart to reach Hans and Kitten.

"What would you like?" The man asked motioning to all the treats on the top of his cart.

"I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich please, and maybe a bag of chips. Also I'll take a bottle of water to drink." Hans stated. The man grabbed everything and set it on the table in front of Hans. He turned to look at Kitten next.

"I'll take whatever that bar thing is." Kitten stated, pointing to what looked like a granola bar.

"That's a protein bar Miss. Are you sure you want that?" The man asked. Kitten looked at him like he just slapped her.

"Yes I want it!" She announced. The man quickly set it in front of her, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Is that all?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yes." Kitten stated flatly. Then man pulled a calculator out of his apron pocket and typed in all the numbers.

"That will be $10.50 please." The man stated, replacing the calculator into his pocket. Kitten reached into her cloak and fished around. She pulled out her wallet and dug out two fives and two quarters. She handed it to the snack cart man. He walked off as soon as he got the money, leaving the pair to their small meal.

"Are you sure that is all you want Kitten?" Hans asked, looking at the lone bar sitting in front of her.

"Yeah I'm good don't worry about me!" Kitten said. She waved her hand in front of her. Hans grabbed his sandwich and ripped the plastic wrap off of it. It didn't take him long to finish the main part of his meal. He moved on quickly to the bag of chips. Kitten watched him as he ate all the food. She smiled to herself, then thoughts overtook her mind. '_I shouldn't be letting him come with me! He is so young and he doesn't understand anything! I mean, he doesn't even know about the homunculus, it could put him in danger. Being with me means that he could get attacked as well. Shit, I should have just turned him down but he looked so much like Ed! I'm just too much of a softy!' _Kitten thought as she chomped down on her protein bar. It was rather tasteless but Kitten didn't care. She just needed something to fill her stomach. Kitten glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the bar cart, she wondered if Greed was still in there. Kitten turned back around and shoved the thoughts away. '_I can't let Hans find out about me or the homunculus. In the very least I have to hide it from him for as long as I can, I know they will end up attacking me at some point.' _ Kitten thought to herself. Hans finished all his food and let loose a long sigh.

"Ah that was so good! Thanks so much Kitten!" Hans exclaimed with a smile. He really did remind her of Ed. Kitten smiled back at him.

"Anytime, partner." Kitten replied. Hans lit up when she used that word.

"I've never been anyone's partner before! Oh this feels so exciting! It's going to be such an adventure! We might even get to fight that evil guy!" Hans exclaimed, his voice rose. Kitten blinked, it was like all of his excitement just gushed out at once. He stopped suddenly like he didn't mean to say all of that; he flushed a little. Kitten giggled.

"Yeah! It will be quite an adventure!" Kitten agreed. Hans and Kitten continued to talk, late into the night. They shared stories and dreams. Still neither one of them revealed the reason they were looking for a way to bring someone back. Most of the stories Kitten told her white lies, she didn't want to give away exact details. Kitten shared stories about Sakura and the fun they had together; never mentioning that she was dead. Hans shared stories about his family and also about Jacc. He talked about Canibole a lot. Kitten smiled to herself. It must have been fun to live in a small town. When the story swapping was over Hans drifted off to sleep. Kitten smiled over at him. Kitten ended up drifting off also. Her head leaned against the window and she breathed lightly.

_The lights were dim and she couldn't tell where she was. It dawned on her that she was standing in the middle of the train isle. All the seats were empty. Kitten looked around. Suddenly the air around her moved making her hair flutter around her face. Kitten looked in front of her and saw Sakura. The hole in her chest was still there, wide and empty. The blood stained the front of her white dress, deep red and sickening. Kitten looked at her sadly._

_ "Sakura." Kitten said and reached forward. Sakura floated backwards away from Kitten's hand. Kitten took more steps forward, still reaching for Sakura. As Kitten moved forward Sakura moved back. Sakura never let her friend reach her. Kitten broke into a run but Sakura still moved back out of her reach._

_ "Sakura! Please! Come back!" Kitten pleaded. She felt herself want to cry. She kept running, throwing the compartment doors open. She ran through all the train carts. Finally they were up and she slammed into the railing at the end of the cart. The warm night wind blew her hair wildly around her face. Sakura was floating over the tracks, getting farther and farther away. Kitten reached for her in vain._

_ "No. Sakura. Come back. I'm sorry." Kitten cried to herself. She slumped down, holding onto the railings. The tears poured down her face. The dream faded to black and Kitten was left alone in her dreams. Floating through blackness._

The sun hit her face and Kitten twitched. The wind was hitting her face. '_Wind? What? There isn't wind inside!' _Kitten thought to herself. Her eyes flashed open and she sat up. She looked around; railings surrounded her. She was on the balcony of the last train car. She must have sleep walked all the way through the train. Kitten blinked in shock. She couldn't believe it. Kitten pushed herself to her feet and gripped onto the rail. Her dream was still fresh in her mind. Kitten bit her lip bitterly.

"KITTEN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kitten heard her name being shouted inside the cart. The door to the inside opened and Hans was standing there, staring at her.

"Hans?" Kitten asked in confusion.

"I woke up and you were gone! You should have left a note or something!" Hans shouted. He sounded worried. Kitten smiled at him. She walked up and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about me. I just went sleepwalking last night. I'm fine." Kitten explained. Hans looked up at her; he still looked worried. Kitten continued to smile at him, trying to ease his worries. Finally Hans sighed.

"Okay. Just don't do that again! I thought you left me there alone!" Hans said. Kitten looked down at him.

"I would never leave you alone on a train!" Kitten replied. She was taken aback that he would think that.

"Okay." Hans said. He walked back inside and Kitten followed him. "Well we can have breakfast! There's a dining cart down here! Follow me!" Hans stated in excitement, his worried mood had vanished. Kitten giggled.

"Okay lead me there partner!" Kitten cheered. Hans started down the isle quickly with Kitten jogging after him. Hans ran through all the carts. He passed through the smoking cart quickly, not noticing anyone. Kitten followed him, catching Greed's eyes for a split second before vanishing into the next cart. Hans led her through another three carts before they reached the dining cart. There was a rather large group of people there already. The smell of bacon hung heavy in the air. Hans ran to the counter and ordered what he wanted. Kitten came up behind him and added her order to his. She paid and then the pair waited for their food to be prepared. They would be in Harregation later on in the day. Hans and Kitten ate and then waited around for the train to get into the station. When they arrived Kitten headed straight for a hotel. Hans and Kitten settled into the room quickly. They would begin their search in the morning. Kitten set up the couch bed and Hans threw himself on it. The springs squeaked from his weight and Hans chuckled. Kitten flopped onto her bed and sighed.

-

Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter was so long, but I couldn't help it! I hope you enjoyed reading it! I really love Hans, I think he is just a little cutie pie! I hope you like him too!


	5. 5

Next section is up now! Yay! Rejoice for it is finally here! (Sorry I take so long! Hee hee! I try to go as quickly as I can!) I don't own FMA of course, I figure you all know that anyways! Please enjoy!

---------------------------------

Ed woke up and yawned loudly. Being in Resembool had really helped to calm his nerves. Winry still asked now and then about Kitten, but Ed ignored all the questions. The three childhood friends were sitting outside on the yard.

"How far along are the adjustments?" Ed asked.

"Getting there. It's nice to be able to take my time." Winry replied. She smiled over at her friend. '_It's nice to see him relax. Normally he is so busy and worked up.' _Winry thought to herself.

"Mail's here! Edward you got another letter!" The mailman said as he walked up the hill. Ed jumped to his feet and ran over to him. Al sat up as well, his armor clanking in its usual way.

"Is it from Kitten again?" Al asked. Winry looked over at Al and then at Ed as he excitedly grabbed the envelope from the mail carrier.

"Yeah it is!" Ed exclaimed. He ran back over to his brother and sat down next to him. He ripped open the letter quickly. Al and Winry read over his shoulder.

"Oh wow Kitten is traveling with someone? That sounds fun!" Al stated; smiling. Winry nodded, although she didn't know why.

"And a kid that looks up to me!" Ed bragged. He laughed loudly. Al shook his head sadly.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" Winry half shouted and swatted him in the back of the head. Since Ed was standing on a hill and wasn't completely used to the spare leg he promptly fell over. Ed rolled down the hill a few feet and came to a stop near the dirt walkway.

"Oh goodness." Al stated; looking down at his brother.

"Oops." Winry giggled nervously. Ed was moving around at the bottom of the hill. He sat up and glared at Winry.

"Winry." Ed said slowly, still glaring up at her from where he was sitting. Al looked over at Winry with a look that said 'you knew this was coming'. Winry looked from Al back to his older brother.

"Uh. Sorry?" Winry apologized weakly. She felt he deserved it anyways, for always hiding things from her. Ed was still glaring at her. He pushed himself to his feet and started up the hill slowly. Ed started picking up speed and then Winry started running towards the house. Ed chased her to the doorstep but didn't follow her inside. The front door slammed open, hitting the wall, and then bounced closed. Ed and Al could hear Winry's grandmother scream at her inside because of the door. Ed sighed and turned around to walk over to his brother's side.

"She is really curious about Kitten." Al stated, looking down at his older brother. Ed groaned; he knew this already.

"Of course she is. Who wouldn't be? We can't tell her though, Kitten doesn't want too many people knowing about her. It could start riots against the state if people knew they had created immortal alchemic weapons." Ed whispered to his brother. Al nodded. '_I understand brother, but I feel like Winry needs to know what we do sometimes. Still, I guess Kitten is a forbidden topic. Kitten is a weapon and people shouldn't know that. All she wants to do is try to live the rest of her life like a normal human.' _Al thought to himself. Ed was staring off into the distance.

"You miss her don't you brother?" Al asked. Ed blinked and looked up at his brother.

"No way! I was just thinking about the stone! That's all!" Ed replied, laughing loudly and smacking Al's armor covered shoulder. Al sighed, Ed was horrible at hiding things like that.

"Sure brother, whatever you say. Well, I miss Kitten. She was always so fun, remember when we all went to the beach?" Al said and chuckled. Ed flushed when the beach was mentioned. Winry leaned against the closed door, she could hear them clearly through the thin wood.

"Don't talk about that!" Ed hissed. Al laughed at his brother.

"But it was so funny! When you ran into the water and there were jellyfish everywhere! Kitten tried to warn you, I mean she chased you life halfway across the beach but you ignored her. Then you got all those stings and Kitten and I had to drag you over to the life guard so he could put some ointment on your one leg." Al retold the story, pausing a few times to chuckle.

"And then the one jellyfish was stuck in my auto mail leg, remember that?" Ed added, he couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Yeah! And Kitten tried to pull it out without stinging herself, but that didn't work and then she ended up throwing it across the beach!" Al finished with a fit of laughter.

"Then the rest of the day Kitten made me lay on the towel." Ed said. His voice was a little softer and he looked off into the distance again. Al smiled down at his brother.

"Yeah I remember, and Mustang was really mad about that. She told you stories the whole time about her childhood and you told her stories about our adventures." Al added. Ed nodded; he was wrapped up in his thoughts now.

"She really missed her childhood, more than anything else." Ed said in a far away voice. Al turned to look out at the sky as well. The clouds were large, white, and fluffy. Al did miss all those fun times in Central, Kitten really helped them take their minds off work and all the horrible memories in their past. Ed always seemed to brighten up around her and that made Al happy. Al always felt happier around her as well, she was always to happy and caring. Al frowned at this though, he knew for the past two years it had all been a mask. Kitten was devastated on the inside and their was nothing the two brothers could do for her. Ed was so happy when he learned that she was leaving on her journey and so was Al. They both knew that this was what she needed to cure the inner pain she was feeling. Ed was smiling up at the clouds and Al found himself doing the same thing.

"Do you think we are going to be able to have that much fun with her again?" Al asked.

"Of course we will!" Ed stated and turned to look at his brother. "We will see her when she is done with what we needs to do." He added with a smile. Al smirked slyly.

"Then we can go to the beach again." He replied playfully. Ed flushed again and punched his brother lightheartedly.

"Yeah sure! But this time you can get the jellyfish stuck in you." Ed retorted. They both broke out into laughter. Al sat down and Ed joined him. They laid back into the grass and stared up at the clouds in silence.

Winry moved away from the door after their conversation ended. She walked up the stairs towards her room. '_So they really did have a lot of fun with this Kitten. I wonder who she is! Why does this bother me so much? Argh! I just need to work on Ed's auto mail to calm my nerves.' _Winry thought to herself. She stopped walking outside Ed and Al's room. Winry looked over at the old oak door and looked around the hallway. She took a deep breath and slipped inside. '_I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm so curious! I wish they took me to the beach sometime.' _Winry thought, her thoughts kept shifting around she walked across the wooden floor. She stopped in front of the desk that was near Ed's bed. There was a pad of paper and a pen sitting on top of the desk. The lamp was turned off. Winry surveyed the desk and opened each drawer silently. She opened the one on the top left and saw inside a collection of letters. They were all from Kitten. Winry pulled them out and sat down on the edge of Ed's bed. She was silent and listened; no one had come back inside yet. Winry flipped through the letters, it seemed like they were all in order by date. Winry started with the first letter, the one that sent the longest time ago.

'Ed,

I hope your ride to Resembool was enjoyable! I'm glad you both finally decided to start up your search again. Although I won't lie, I'm really going to miss you both! You both better promise me that you will come home and see me again. We need to go back to the beach, but this time we can actually go into the water instead of sitting on the towel the whole time. Hee hee! Oh, I just wanted to ask you something. Please don't tell anyone about me. I don't think you would anyways, but I don't think it would be a good idea. If word of me gets out then there could be revolts and the project could be re-opened and I don't want it to be. So please? I trust that you won't. I really miss you two! Come back soon!

Love you both,

Kitten'

'Ed,

I've been thinking about something for a while now and I want you to tell me what you think about it. I think I might leave Central and travel in search of one of the doctors. I know it sounds a little crazy but I really want to, well, you know. Sakura. I think that says enough right there. I didn't tell you about it before you left because I didn't want you to worry but it's been eating me up inside. I really need to right all my wrongs. I haven't told anyone else about my plans yet, you're the first one I'm telling because I feel like you could understand it the best. Please let me know what you think. Once again, I miss you both! Write back soon!

See you!

Kitten'

'Ed,

Thanks so much for the reply. It means a lot to me that you agree with my choices! After I got your letter I decided to tell Mustang. Let's just say that didn't go over well. He doesn't agree at all, but then again I didn't want to tell him the real reason. I mean, I have horrible dreams about it and I didn't want to tell him. Is that bad? I'm sure you won't think it is as long as I tell you. (And I will tell you by the way, in case you were wondering.) I'm setting a date to leave soon. I only told a few people about the date. I'm planning on retiring from the military as well, maybe I'll enter again later but I don't want to be tied down now. I know that will make a few people mad, but I'm sure I at least have your good graces about that! Don't write back to this one because I'll be leaving soon! I'll write to you while I travel around to let you know how it's coming! I look forward to seeing you sometime in the future! I'll miss you both! Good luck!

Wish me luck!

Kitten'

Winry set down the letters on the bed. Nothing in them made any sense. Who was Sakura? What did Kitten do in the past that drove her to leave? Did she do something like Ed and Al did? Did she work under Mustang? Were Kitten and Ed really close? Winry wanted answers to all her questions and more questions kept forming in her head. She picked up the letters again; there were a few she skipped. Suddenly she heard the front door close from downstairs.

"What's for dinner Granny?" Ed's cheerful voice rang through the house. Winry jumped to her feet and shoved the letters back into the desk. She then ran from Ed's room and down the hall into her bedroom. Winry closed the door; her heart rate was beating wildly. She knew that Ed would be furious if he found out that she was reading all his letters. Winry walked across her floor and slunk into her work chair. Ed's auto mail leg was sitting on her desk. The leg was halfway assembled. Winry picked up one of her tools and started working on it slowly. Most of all, the riding question in her head was what did Kitten look like?

"Winry! Come down for dinner!" Al's voice shouted up the staircase. Winry jumped in her chair and pushed away from the desk.

"C-Coming!" She shouted back. Winry opened her door and dashed down the hallway to the staircase. When Winry came down into the kitchen everyone was already sitting around the table. Winry took her normal spot across from Ed. Ed was already piling food into his mouth. Al sat there watching him, no plate sat in front of the suit of armor. Winry picked at her food slowly.

"When are you planning to leave?" Pinako, Winry's grandmother and also another auto mail mechanic, asked. Ed swallowed a large bite of his meatloaf and peas.

"A day after my auto mail is done." Ed answered. He started piling more food into his mouth. '_I wonder if he is just waiting for another letter from Kitten? Will he be taking all those letters with him when he leaves? Should I follow him?' _Winry wondered as she watched him continue to eat. Ed looked happy and so did Al. They wanted to get back on the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitten didn't have any horrible dreams to wake her up. Something else roused her in the middle of the night though. Again she felt abnormally warm even though she knew the air conditoner was on. Kitten fluttered her eye lashes and looked over in the direction of Hans's bed. He hadn't stirred and she could hear his light snoring. Kitten sighed and rolled over, coming face to face with her night vistor. Kitten turned and slammed her face into the pillow to stop herself from making a noise.

"You left the window open. You just keep inviting me in Kitty." Greed whispered into her ear. Kitten growled lightly into the pillow. She turned to look at him.

"Hans opened the window, not me. Not to mention that an open window is not an invitation to sleep in someone's bed." Kitten retorted; it came out strained since she was gritting her teeth together. Greed smirked and placed his hand on her cheek, holding her face there. Kitten was still glaring at him.

"A way in is a way in." Greed answered. Kitten rolled her eyes and pulled her face out of his hand.

"I don't want to hear it Greed. Get out. You already told me what you needed to tell me." Kitten stated in her whisper. She couldn't risk waking Hans.

"Oh Kitty! Why do you have to be so cold hearted?" Greed asked. He was still smirking as he wrapped his arms around her. Kitten pushed back, putting a foot between them. The bed was rather small so she didn't have much room to evade him. Greed put an expression of hurt on his face but Kitten knew that was just a mask, he enjoyed this game.

"I want to sleep and I'm not sleeping while you are in my bed." Kitten hissed. She pointed towards the window. "Out." She added harshly.

"You seemed fine sleeping in my arms a few nights before." Greed said shrugging. Kitten twitched.

"Out." She stated, forcing her voice to remain in a whisper. She wanted to grab a lamp and beat the living crap out of him until he left. Although, she couldn't risk that with Hans sleeping on the couch a few feet away.

"But Kitty—" Greed started, reaching out towards her. Kitten moved back and jumped off the bed. She tugged the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around herself.

"Out." Kitten stated, standing next to the bed. Greed looked at her and Kitten glared back at him. Greed sighed in defeat and got out of the bed. Kitten adverted her gaze as Greed dressed himself. She turned and glared at him again once he was properly clothed.

"All right. I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Greed stated. He threw his hands up in defeat and walked back towards the window. "I'm still following you." He added and jumped out into the night air. Kitten looked at the now empty window and sighed. She fell back onto the bed, still wrapped in the comforter. She didn't even bother to slide back under the other covers. Kitten fell asleep wrapped up in the comforter outside the sheets. She didn't bother to close the window either, the warm breeze felt good in the cold room.

Harregation looked beautiful in the morning. Kitten stared out the motel's window at the buildings while Hans showered in the bathroom.

"Hey I'm going to head out alright? You can look for the stone today while I meet with the doctor!" Kitten shouted through the bathroom door.

"Okay! We can meet back here for lunch! Okay?" Hans shouted back over the sound of running water.

"Of course partner! Good luck!" Kitten replied.

"You too!" Hans added. Kitten left the motel room and waltzed down the main street. From a side alleyway Wrath spotted her. He sighed to himself.

"We can't go after her until we get Greed. Not to mention now Pride has a plan for the kid too!" Wrath groaned to himself. Lust came to meet him in the alley.

"I found Greed, but he put up a fight and got away again." Lust growled; flexing her newly healed hand. Wrath groaned again; louder this time. Things were always so complicated and it pissed him off.

Kitten asked the first person she saw about the doctor and the woman pointed her in the direction.

"His house is the blue one." The woman stated with a smile. Kitten smiled back at her.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem Miss! I hope he can help you!" The woman replied.

"Me too." Kitten said, more to herself than to the woman. Kitten then turned and jogged off in the direction she had been pointed in. The woman had told Kitten that his house wasn't in the city; it was off in the country. Kitten stopped on the outskirts of the town. In front of her she could see farms and a few clusters of houses up the stone road. Kitten focused her eyes and pinned in on a blue one, it was the only blue house she could see. '_There it is! Is it really this easy?' _Kitten thought to herself. She broke out into a run down the road towards the man's house. She could barely contain her excitement, she wished she could run faster but she couldn't risk someone seeing her. She reached the house rather quickly and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She rapped her knuckles against the peeling paint on the door and took a step back to wait.

"Hello?" Kitten heard a man's voice ask through the door.

"Hello! I'm looking for a doctor?" Kitten asked trying to keep her voice sounding cool. She heard the locks click and the door creaked open. A man that looked to be in his 60s came outside. '_Wait this guy found the secret to immortality, he wouldn't be this old would he? Wait, I age too so maybe it is him!' _Kitten thought to herself.

"Yes? I am he. Who would you be?" The man asked. It didn't look like she was sick or injured.

"My name is Kitsumi Nakahara. Did you used to work for the military?" Kitten asked. The man looked at her in confusion.

"No, I was never good enough to work for the State alchemists, you must have the wrong doctor." He stated. Kitten's heart fell right trough the front porch. '_All that traveling for a dead end! GAH! THIS SUCKS!' _Kitten screamed in her mind.

"Oh that's alright! Don't worry about it." Kitten said with a weak smile. She turned to head back into town.

"Wait Miss. I might be able to help a little. It seems like you are looking for knowledge?" The doctor asked. Kitten stopped on the first step and turned around.

"In a way I suppose I am." Kitten replied. The old doctor smiled at her warmly. He felt bad that she came all the way out to see him for the wrong reasons, he wanted to help her if just a little.

"I've heard of a library in a town not to far from here. Rumor of it has spread all around these parts. It is hidden in the woods among the trees and only a few have been able to find it. Inside it is rumored to be filled with books on every subject you can imagine, some that haven't been seen by people in hundreds of years." The doctor said. Kitten's eyes widened. Something could be in there, in fact, maybe the doctor she was searching for visited that library. Maybe that was where he found all the secrets to immortality. Kitten smiled brightly.

"Where is this library?" Kitten asked.

"The large woods near the town of Aptos." The doctor answered. Kitten dashed up the stairs to shake his hand.

"Thank you so much Mister!" Kitten said excitedly. She released his hand and jogged back down the dirt road into the city of Harregation. She needed to tell Hans about this so they could get on the next train out of here. Kitten reached the motel at 1:00. Hans wasn't back yet. Kitten flopped down in the chairs in the lobby to wait. She would tell him all about it at lunch and then after lunch they could grab their bags and leave for Aptos. 30 minutes later Hans came into the motel lobby and spotted Kitten sitting in a chair. Kitten got up quickly when she saw Hans come in.

"Did you find him?" Hans asked as Kitten strode over to meet him.

"Yes but it wasn't the doctor I was looking for." Kitten replied. Hans frowned; he had been hoping Kitten would learn what she needed to know.

"I'm sorry." Hans said. Kitten shook her head back and forth avidly.

"No! No! It wasn't bad at all! I found out something very interesting!" Kitten explained; excitement filled her voice. Hans lit up upon hearing this news.

"What is it?" He asked. Kitten pointed to a café across the street.

"We can grab a bite and I'll explain there!" Kitten said. Hans nodded happily and followed Kitten out of the motel. They sat down at a table in the far corner of the café so their conversation would be a little private. The pair had ices tea sitting in front of them. The waitress would be bringing the sandwiches shortly.

"So what did you find out?" Hans asked as he sipped on his iced tea. He hoped that it would be helpful because so far he hadn't gotten any leads. All he heard was people telling him it was dangerous to search for the stone or someone his age shouldn't be looking for something like that. Hans was sick of people telling him that.

"I learned that in a town called Aptos that is a hidden library in the woods with books on every topic, some that haven't been read in hundreds of years. There could be books in there with information about everything we are looking for!" Kitten said. Her voice was in a low hush. Hans smiled brightly.

"That's great! Just what we've been looking for!" He exclaimed. He was so happy that Kitten was working with him, he might never have found that on his own.

"Your food." The waitress stated. She set the plates in front of the pair and walked off. Hans grabbed his sandwich and started eating. When they were paid and ran back across the street to the motel. Hans ran up to room to get their bags while Kitten paid at the front desk. He came back down and tossed Kitten her bag. She caught it and the pair raced to the train station.

"Two tickets to Aptos!" Kitten half-shouted to the ticket girl. She nodded and printed them up. Kitten slid the money under the glass and grabbed the tickets from the girl. Hans and Kitten ran to the waiting train and jumped inside.

"Let's sit here!" Hans said. He pointed to a spot in an empty cart.

"Fine with me!" Kitten replied. She giggled at him as he slid across the seat and pressed his face against the window. Kitten sat down across from him and smiled to herself. It was nice to see kids having fun these days.

"What do you think is going to be that library?" Hans asked.

"I don't know! We have to find it first." Kitten said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure we won't have a problem! We've been having great luck so far!" Hans said smiled over at Kitten.

"I suppose we have!" She replied; smiling back. '_He might be, but I'm sure not! New homunculi are out and they are after Greed and they could be after me as well! Hans has no idea what kind of danger could be waiting around every turn! I mean, if they are after me that's not good at all! Or they could be after Ed and Al again! But according to Greed they are after him, but for what reason I wonder?' _Kitten thought to herself. It seemed weird that the homunculus would go after one of their own. Although Greed did betray them and went against them all for his own motives, they still must hate him. Kitten felt the train lurch forward as it started down the tracks towards Aptos. It would take two full days to get to Aptos and there was one stop on the second day. Kitten decided to write to Ed about the library, he might find it useful as well. Kitten pulled out her notepad and pen. Hans looked over at her.

"Who are you writing too?" Hans asked.

"My boyfriend back home." Kitten fibbed. Hans blinked in surprise. Kitten had never mentioned having a boyfriend before, but then again Hans had never asked either.

"He didn't come with you?" Hans asked.

"He didn't approve of my leaving." Kitten explained. She bent over her letter.

"I'm sorry! He sounds like a jerk! Oops, I mean, sorry! I shouldn't have said that." Hans said; flushing slightly. Kitten laughed at his comment.

"I've heard that one before! Don't worry about it, some of my friends don't like him either." Kitten remarked. She laughed again. Hans's flush faded and he smiled.

"Well I guess it's good that you forgive him for not accepting your choices." Hans said. Kitten smiled to herself.

"Yeah I guess it is. Although, I didn't tell him when I was leaving, I just left." Kitten replied with another chuckle. Hans's mouth opened in surprise.

"You didn't tell him? That sounds so, I don't know, fun! Just to pick up and leave like that to follow your dreams! You're brave Kitten!" Hans stated. He looked at her in awe. Kitten just laughed again.

"Oh you make it seem like I'm a super hero!" Kitten laughed. Hans laughed a little too. He figured he did make her actions sound pretty epic.

"Well I'll let you write your letter! I should probably write to my teacher too." Hans said.

"You want some paper?" Kitten asked. Hans nodded in agreement. Kitten ripped some pieces out and handed them to Hans along with a pen. Hans bent over the table between Kitten and him and began to write. Kitten smiled at Hans and then turned back to her letter.

'Ed,

I hope you guys are still in Resembool or else this letter will never reach you! Well I wanted to share some news I found out. I thought you'd be interested in it since it could prove to help you and Al in your search. In the small town of Aptos there is a rumor about a library. This library is hidden in the woods surrounding Aptos and is full of books that haven't been read or published for hundreds of years. No one knows all the information inside the library because not many people have been able to find it. (At least that's what I'm guessing!) I'm heading there now, so I hope I can find this library. Maybe it could help you as well, you never know what a library can hold! There could be secrets all over it, ones that could help both of us! I just wanted to let you guys know! I hope it can help you, even if just a little. I don't know if I'll still be in Aptos by the time you get this, but you never know. (I could end up getting lost in the woods! But let's hope that doesn't happen!) Good luck! I hope I helped a little bit!

Your little helper,

Kitten'

Kitten folded up her letter and tucked it into an envelope. She smiled down at the envelope. Hans was still bent over his letter. He was writing quickly and his eyes were scanning over his words. Kitten chuckled softly at him. The snack cart rolled by.

"Would you care for something?" The man asked.

"No." Hans stated flatly; he was too wrapped up in his writing to even want something to eat.

"No we are fine, but thank you." Kitten stated trying to be kind. The man nodded and rolled the cart away. Kitten went back to looking at Hans; he hadn't even paused. She smiled to herself. '_He's such a cute little kid. I'm glad I found someone to travel with. He's just so adorable! I wish I could have a little kid like him someday, but that's impossible.' _Kitten thought sadly to herself. She sighed and looked out the window. It was dinnertime, but they had eaten a large lunch so neither of the pair was hungry. Hans finished his letter and folded it up. He was wearing a wide smile on his face.

"Do you have an extra envelope?" Hans asked.

"Of course!" Kitten stated, she handed one to Hans. He quickly stuffed his letter in it and sealed it. He stuck it into his coat pocket and laid back into his chair. Kitten stared back out the window lost in her thoughts. '_I wish I could have talked to Sakura about all of this. I wonder what she would think of Hans if she met him. I bet she would compare him to Ed, and then she'd call me a pedophile for traveling with such a young kid. I miss her so much. Why did everything have to turn out this way? It's so unfair! Damn it! There is so much left that she could have done! Why didn't I understand what she was going through? Why didn't she tell me!? What did I do wrong? I just can't, I can't, I can't wrap my head around it. When I think about it, it still feels like a horrible nightmare to me.' _Kitten thought to herself. She bit her lip and continued to look out the window.

"I'm going to walk around the train okay? I haven't been on many trains! Would you like a snack if I run into the cart again?" Hans asked as he stood. Kitten looked over at him.

"Oh no. I'm fine! Have fun Hans and be careful." Kitten said and waved goodbye to him as he walked down the isle. Kitten turned her gaze back to the window and the sky. The scenes flashed by as the train passed them. The only things that seem to move slowly were the hills in the far background. Kitten sighed again and leaned her forehead against the cool glass. '_Hans is so different from me, he is untainted by the evils of the world. He doesn't know what it is really like. What would he think if he knew how I used to live my life? No, you shouldn't think about that. That's something he should never know about.' _Kitten told herself. She sat and waited with her thoughts running rampant around her head. Most of her thoughts ended up drifting back to Sakura and how things should have turned out. Hans came back after an hour with some crackers that he devoured quickly. Time passed quickly and soon night fell Hans fell asleep before Kitten did, but she followed suit only a few minutes later. All the lights in the train had gone out except for the floor lights.

Greed was still awake in the smoking cart; he was the only one in there. He filled the small cart with smoke and bathed in it. He didn't bother to crack a window; it wasn't like the fumes could kill him anyways. He knew that somewhere on this train Kitten was sitting in her seat. He breathed the smoke out of his mouth slowly. It drifted up the meet the other clouds around his head. He sighed, holding loosely onto his cigarette. '_Why doesn't she get it? I'm the only one for her, she won't ever die and I could live forever too, as long as someone didn't destroy my core. I mean, she can never have a normal life with a mortal human being.' _Greed growled to himself. It all seemed too simple to him but it seemed like Kitten refused to understand these facts. '_I will make her mine! She is mine! I refuse to let anyone else have her!' _Greed told himself. He had found her and now he wanted her. To him, everything was his anyways; he was Greed after all. He turned and glanced out the window. The sun had set and now the stars were shining. Greed could still make out the shapes of the hills flashing by the train as they moved.

Ah the next section has been completed! Thank you all for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it so far! This is one of my favorite stories that I am writing at the moment! Hee hee!


	6. 6

Once again, I don't own FMA! I only own my OCs lol! Oh and don't mind the OOC-ness that shall appear in this section, kay? Good! Enjoy reading! I'm glad you all take time out of your day to read my works! It really brightens up my life! Hee hee!

Edit: This chapter had quite a few spelling and grammar mistakes as well so I fixed them all up (I think) Also I just realized that when I upload this to the internet the tabs aren't there anymore, haha! It looks so much better in my word doc! Maybe that's just because I have an apple??

_Kitten blinked the sunlight back. She felt warm and safe but she didn't know where she was. Kitten shifted and felt something on top of her, it light as air and soft against her skin. Her brain tried to put the pieces together and she realized she was in a bed. Kitten liked the feel of where she was laying. This was safest she had ever felt in her life. The light was bright against the face but she didn't want to rise from the bed. There were noises outside but she couldn't place them. Birds? A stream? Wind through the trees? Nothing was registering quite right in her brain, the warmth was too overwhelming, and it overtook every other thought. She felt the smile spread across her lips as she shifted a little more in the warm, safe bed. She rolled over and gasped lightly. Suddenly her brain was functioning properly. In front of her was the peaceful sleeping face of her best friend, Sakura. She was breathing lightly. Kitten scanned the sheets; there wasn't a trace of blood anywhere. Maybe all those horrible things were only nightmares. Maybe this was the real world, and if it wasn't, then it should be. Kitten reached out with a trembling hand to brush against her friend's cheek. Kitten's shaking fingers touched her skin. It was warm and soft, just like it always was. Sakura's skin had always been baby soft. Kitten smiled and felt tears come to her eyes. Sakura was right there all along, sleeping by her side. Sakura twitched under the covers and opened her eyes slowly. Kitten held in her waterfall of tears of joy. Sakura opened her sleepy eyes and blinked at Kitten. A smile creeped across her lips and she released a soft giggle._

"_Sakura." Kitten breathed out, her voice floated away on the warm morning breeze that was coming in through the open bedroom window. Her friend smiled at her and giggled again._

"_You sound so surprised Kitten! You're so funny!" Sakura giggled. She cuddled against the covers, pulling them up against her face. So all those things were just nightmares! Sakura was there all along! All Kitten had to do was wake up, and there she was. Kitten bit her lip; the tears were starting to drip down her cheeks. Sakura's cheerful expression turned to worry. "Oh no! Kitten what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Her voice sounded sweet like an angel. She reached out with her small fingers and brushed the tears from Kitten's cheeks. "Is it about Roy?" Sakura asked worriedly._

_Kitten shook her head 'no'._

"_Edward?"_

_Kitten shook her head 'no' again, more fervently this time._

"_Greed perhaps?" Sakura asked this one a little slower. Kitten didn't shake her head but just looked at her friend._

"_Do you really think it would be him?" Kitten asked. The tears had stopped and an overwhelming feeling of joy replaced the sadness. She couldn't believe it, her friend really was right there. The white covers ruffled around their faces. Sakura giggled again. The laughter sounded like sweet music in Kitten's ears. It was a sound she never thought she would be able to hear again. Kitten wished she could capture the moment and hold onto it forever. She never wanted to move from this warm and safe bed. She didn't care if everyday passed like this, she was just so happy to have Sakura back in her life. Nothing had been the same with Sakura gone. There was no one to talk to about her love life, no one to share secrets with, no one to really understand how she felt, no one to be her best friend. There was a hole in her heart and now she felt it filled. Everything was the way it was supposed to be._

"_Well you never know with you Kitten!" Sakura giggled, poking Kitten on the nose. Kitten couldn't help but giggle as well. Their laughter mixed together and drifted out the window into the sky. Kitten could still hear the sounds of birds singing in the background._

"_It wouldn't be him! I mean, no way!" Kitten replied. A flush crossed her cheeks. Sakura scooted closer to Kitten and smiled widely. Sakura always smiled like that when she thought she knew something juicy. Kitten blinked in confusion and stared into her friend's bright blue eyes. They seemed to be filled with happiness._

"_I think you're lying! I mean you have to have thought about the possibility!" Sakura retorted. She pressed her forehead against Kitten's and stared straight into her eyes. Kitten flushed an even darker shade of pink. Sakura could always read her mind; it was like they were twins. Kitten looked into her friend's eyes again and knew it was pointless to avoid her questions. _

"_Well okay so I did think about him for a little bit!" Kitten allowed that much to slip from her lips. Sakura pulled back a little and giggled in victory. Kitten smiled widely, she was just so happy that Sakura was there with her. It didn't what they talked about, as long as they stayed in the moment for as long as they could. They could have been talking about sports for all Kitten cared._

"_So what made you think of him? Is it the aspect that he is semi-immortal? I mean he is the only one relatively like you in that aspect." Sakura commented, tapping her chin. Kitten flushed again._

"_I never thought of that actually, I can't believe that never crossed my mind!" Kitten stated. She sounded dumbfounded. Sakura's mouth opened in an 'O' of shock._

"_Oh my God! You're serious! You never even once thought about that?" Sakura exclaimed. Kitten flushed darker and twiddled her thumbs together._

"_No. I didn't." Kitten replied softly. Sakura giggled._

"_Not even after he risked his life for you at the command center two years ago." Sakura said, her voice still light and airy. _

"_Nope not even after—" Kitten started but stopped. No, that didn't happen. Sakura was right there in front of her, alive and breathing. Kitten refused to believe it. That incident didn't happen. Kitten was staring down at her fingers. Sakura was right there and everything was perfect. She wasn't dead and they could continue life how it used to be. There was nothing wrong, everything was the way she dreamt it would be. Kitten looked up at her friend and the scream got caught in her throat. Sakura was covered with blood and her eyes were glazed over. She was frowning at her friend. The sheets were soaked with blood and it pooled on the mattress as well. Kitten was shaking now and she couldn't move. The peace was shattered; her dreams were shattered now._

"_It was horrible wasn't it? If only you had understood what I was going through, maybe you could have saved me. Maybe you should let Greed save you from this journey, because it seems you aren't stopping." Sakura stated. She propped herself up in the bed. Kitten felt the tears running down her cheeks again._

"_I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Sakura! I wanted to save you! I love you Sakura! You are my best friend and I'll do anything to bring you back!" Kitten screamed to her friend. Sakura reached out with a bloody finger to whip away her tears again. Kitten let her friend whip the tears away. Blood smeared across Kitten's cheeks and mixed with the salty water._

"_Let him save you. Let anyone save you from this hell." Sakura breathed softly. _

"_No! I won't stop until I save you! Sakura! Sakura!" Kitten screamed. She felt like a small child. She was so powerless and it felt like someone else was pulling the strings. Kitten screamed again, she wanted everything to stop. She wanted to turn back time and sleep in bed with Sakura again. She wanted to share secrets, paint nails, talk about love, discuss advice, suffer work together, and live through all their dreams. Kitten grabbed her hair in her hands and kept screaming and crying._

Kitten shot up. She got up from her seat and ran down the isles, past all the sleeping bodies. Her hand was pressed against her mouth to hold back all the horrors. Tears poured down her cheeks as she slammed through the doors. She dashed through cart after cart until she slammed through the last cart. The last 4 carts she had run through were empty. The door shut behind her and the night air blew around her face. She dropped her hand and let loose a tortured scream. It was quickly ripped away from her and thrown through the night air. She dropped to her knees and pounded her fists against the metal floor. If she had been mortal she knew she would have been tempted to throw herself from the balcony of the last cart and slam into the metal tracks, letting the wood and metal tear her skin from her muscles, but in her body it wouldn't matter. The tears kept falling and her scream droned off as she ran out of breath. After the scream her breath came out in wretched sobs. She gripped her head in her hands and kept crying. Soon she had slumped all the way down to her side so her cheek was pressed against the cool metal. Her tears slowed and finally stopped. Kitten felt like she was in a daze. She pushed herself up to her knees again. She turned her raw face to the night sky, the moon shined down upon her red face.

"I swear. I will make that moment reality. I will bring you back if it costs me my life." Kitten promised herself and her dead friend. She made her vow to the night sky. Kitten closed her eyes and uttered a short prayer for Sakura. Kitten grabbed the railing the pulled herself to her feet. She could feel her legs shaking, but she would be able to make it back to her seat. Kitten started her trek back through the carts. She didn't know how long she had been outside, but at least it was still dark and Hans wouldn't be awake. Kitten slipped back into her seat and settled her head against her bag. She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her again. No dreams came and Kitten was relieved inside the darkness of her mind.

Something was shaking her arm.

"Huh?" Kitten inquired; her voice thick with sleep.

"The breakfast cart is here! Wake up Kitten! You need to eat!" Kitten heard Hans voice. It seemed far away. She forced herself awake and sat up. Kitten rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked over towards the isle. A man was standing there with a cart in front of him.

"Oh, well I'll have oatmeal." Kitten stated; her voice still sounded dreamy.

"Alright Miss. That will be $7.57 for everything then." The cart man said. He set the food in front of Kitten. She noticed that Hans already had his food sitting in front of him. Kitten reached into her pocket and pulled out eight dollars.

"Keep the change." Kitten said with a sleepy smile. The man nodded and left them to tend to the next guests. Kitten yawned loudly and Hans chuckled.

"You sleep pretty deeply Kitten! I wasn't sure I would be able to wake you up!" Hans laughed. Kitten giggled as well as she opened her oatmeal.

"That's funny coming from you! You sleep like a rock Hans!" Kitten retorted. Hans flushed at this comment and shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" He complained. Kitten laughed as she took a huge bite of oatmeal. It burned her tongue but she didn't care, the hotness felt nice going down her throat.

"Oh don't get so offended! Being a deep sleeper it good!" Kitten stated with a smile. Hans flushed again.

"I guess." He agreed with her. Kitten laughed again.

"So, do you know when the train makes its first stop? We can jump off and mail our letters really fast." Kitten asked. Hans lit up and nodded.

"Yeah! They announced it a while ago, but you slept through it!" Hans laughed. Kitten narrowed her eyes but Hans ignored it.

"So? What time?" Kitten prodded.

"It will stop in around 15 minutes! Don't worry you didn't sleep through the stop." Hans laughed loudly.

"Oh ha ha! Very funny Hans!" Kitten remarked. She couldn't help but smile though; he was a really sweet kid. By the time the pair had finished eating the train was slowing to a stop in the station.

"Are you ready?" Hans asked as Kitten ate her last bite of oatmeal.

"Of course I am! I propose a race to the mailbox and back! Who ever makes it back first has to buy the losers lunch when we reach Aptos!" Kitten stated. Hans smirked at this comment.

"I hope you got a lot of cash on you because I get pretty hungry!" Hans chided; rubbing his stomach for affect. Kitten started laughing.

"We will just see about that!" Kitten retorted with a wide smile. The train came to a halt at the station and the doors opened.

"Passengers have 10 minutes to get off and on before the train departs for Aptos." The voice came on over the loudspeakers.

"Get ready, get set—" Kitten started.

"GO!" Hans screamed and propelled himself out of his seat.

"Ack! Wait!" Kitten wailed. She jumped from her seat and chased after him. Hans jumped out the train's open doors and onto the cement. Kitten was only a few steps behind him. She launched herself from the train and landed right behind Hans. They dodged between people looking for the mailbox. Kitten spotted it first and took a sharp right, almost knocking over a large woman.

"YOU DAMN KIDS!" The woman screamed and shook her handbag at Kitten. Kitten couldn't help but start laughing as she skirted around more people. Hans pivoted and chased after her. Kitten slammed into the mailbox and jammed her letter into the slot. Hans hip smacked her out of the way to shove his letter into the mailbox as well. Kitten took off running back to the train with Hans right on her heels. They both jumped towards the door and hit it at the same time, getting stuck. They wiggled and squished until they both fell onto the floor. Kitten picked herself up and leapt for the seat. She hit the fabric and let loose a victory squeal. Hans groaned loudly as he plopped down across from her but he was still smiling widely. They both broke out into laughter even though they were breathing hard.

Greed watched the spectacle from out the window of the smoking car. More people were sitting in that cart now. '_You'd never guess she was some immortal secret alchemic weapon for the military with the way she acts. She looks like a girl playing with her little brother.' _Greed thought to himself. He bit back a chuckle when she slammed into the mailbox and almost knocked it over. Still, Greed knew that she wasn't really that happy. Inside she was torn up over her dead friend and sometimes that pain was visible in her eyes. Greed guessed that Hans couldn't see the pain inside her, he was too young and didn't have enough experience yet. Greed sighed and flagged down the moving drink bar.

"Vodka." Greed stated and handed the man money. In return Greed was handed a small glass. He sipped on the drink and watched Kitten bolt back towards the train with Hans on her heels. It did look like she was playing with her little brother. Greed chuckled lightly to himself.

The rest of the train ride passed quickly. Hans pulled out an alchemy book which he read while Kitten stared out the window. Kitten was getting pretty hungry by the time the train rolled into Aptos. The train had been slower than Kitten expected. Hans put his book away and suddenly his stomach growled loudly. He flushed and Kitten looked over at him. She started laughing but then her stomach growled even louder and she blushed. Hans started laughing at her after that. It seemed like they were both hungry. It was 3:00 pm by the time the train pulled into the station. Kitten and Hans jumped off like rabid animals searching for someplace to eat. Hans spotted a restaurant and pointed to it, he jumped up and down excitedly. His stomach growled loudly again. Kitten started running towards the restaurant. Hans was pointing too and he followed after her quickly. The hostess saw them coming and braced herself. Kitten almost slammed into the hostess counter and Hans almost ran into the glass doors before they had time to open.

Greed got off the train and saw the pair storm the local restaurant. A few other people were watching them as well.

"Did you see that Henry? That young boy almost ran into those doors!" A woman said as she watched. Greed shook his head sadly and walked in another direction. He would wait and see where they chose to stay for the night. He wondered if Kitten would give him another invitation to come into her room.

Kitten and Hans were led to a booth and handed menus. They scanned them quickly and Kitten looked over at Hans.

"Remember this is your treat little boy!" Kitten stated. Hans looked over the menu at her.

"Shit I thought you'd forget that." Hans replied. Kitten giggled and wagged a finger at him.

"I never forget when people owe me food!" Kitten answered with a wide grin. Hans couldn't help but chuckle.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked when she came over. Kitten and Hans slammed their menus down and stared at the waitress.

"I want a cream soda to drink and I want to start with potato skins as an appetizer and then following that I would like two cheeseburgers and with a side of fries." Hans rambled everything off in one sentence. The waitress scurried to write it all down in slight surprise.

"Then I would like water to drink with the cheese sticks as an appetizer followed by the 8oz steak cooked rare with mashed potatoes as a side and along with that I want a bowl of veggie soup!" Kitten recited her order all in one sentence as well. The waitress looked at the two in shock.

"Are you sure?" She stammered.

"Yes." They both answered in unison. The waitress scrambled off to put their order in. Hans and Kitten smiled at each other, this dinner would be awesome. It didn't take long for all the food to come out. Hans and Kitten dug in the second the plates were placed in front of them. To the waitresses disbelief the two of them finished off all of the food that was on the table. There wasn't even one french fry left on the plate. The waitress handed ten bucks over to the cook since she lost the bet. After dinner ended and Hans paid, unwillingly, the pair headed off to find their motel. It didn't take long for Kitten to find a nice motel to stay at. Hans and Kitten decided to start searching after they dropped their bags off.

"Okay so we both hit different sides of town and then we meet back here at 6:00 to swap information on the library okay?" Kitten ran over the plan. Hans and her were standing on the steps in front of the motel's main office.

"Got it! Good luck!" Hans stated. They gave each other high-fives before parting ways. Kitten ran out into the sidewalk and started down towards what looked like a popular district. She stopped at a street vendor.

"Hello!" The man exclaimed and turned to look at Kitten.

"Hey! I was wondering how much you know about the hidden library?" Kitten asked. The man laughed and Kitten blinked in confusion.

"You are looking for the library? You? A little girl! Oh that's a hoot!" The man laughed even louder. A few people stopped and looked over at them. Kitten growled under her breath.

"Yeah I am. Just tell me what you know." She hissed at him. The man stopped laughing and gave Kitten a stern look.

"That's not something you want to go searching for. There was another man who came through here around 10 years ago looking for it as well. No one goes looking for it anymore, we try to keep the rumor hidden." The man explained. '_A man 10 years ago? Could it be the doctor I'm searching for? Did he come through here too? Now I got to find this library!' _Kitten declared in her thoughts.

"Wonderful. I don't care how dangerous the path is. I need to find that library." Kitten stated. The vendor sighed.

"No one knows where it is. It's even said that there are more than one building hidden in those woods. They aren't charted or mapped anywhere, you could get lost in those woods in seconds." The vendor stated; his voice was lower like he didn't want other people to hear this. Kitten nodded; it didn't matter to her if she got lost, she was immortal anyways. She could starve over and over again if she needed too although she preferred not to of course.

"That's fine, what's the adventure if there's a map? That's what I always say!" Kitten boasted with a chuckled. The shop vendor just stared at her like she had gone off the deep end.

"You don't know what you're getting into! No one has ever come back from those woods! The people go in and never come back! I don't think you understand! Don't you see how never ending those woods are? No one has ever settled in there! There might not even be a library in there, it is just a rumor!" The shop vendor hissed at her. Kitten narrowed her eyes.

"You won't know if you ever try. Plus I'll be sure to tell you if I find it or not when I return my skeptical friend. Do you know of anyone who might be able to offer me any more advice?" Kitten stated and asked. The man sighed.

"You really aren't going to give this up are you? Ah well, you can look in the public library. There are some books in there about the myths." The vendor stated. Kitten beamed.

"Thank you mister! Don't worry about lil ole' me! I'll be sure to come back." Kitten laughed and skipped off down the sidewalk. She could see the public library in the distance. Kitten wondered what the hidden library would look like. Kitten skipped up the steps and held the door open for a family before slipping inside herself. The librarian gave her a small wave and Kitten returned it. Kitten walked up the counter.

"Can I help you find something?" The librarian asked sweetly.

"I'm looking for books on the myth of the hidden library in the woods." Kitten answered with a smile. The librarian got off her chair and came out from around the desk.

"Not many people know about that anymore. Here, follow me." The woman said and started walking. Kitten followed her through the rows of books and into the deepest corner of the library. The librarian pointed down to the lowest shelf towards the corner. "The books on that topic can be found right here. Enjoy." The librarian stated and then left Kitten to her studies. Kitten plopped down on the faded red carpet and ran her hands across the backs of the books. She pulled a few off the shelves and blew a layer of dust off of their covers. The librarian was right about people not knowing about the hidden library; it looked like these books hadn't been touched for years. Kitten stood up with her arms full of books and sat down at a nearby table. She pulled out her notebook and prepared to take notes. She took a deep breath and opened the covers. Kitten poured over the information, writing down everything that seemed important to the search. '_So let's see here, this library was supposedly last used over 200 years ago. Back then only one or two families lived in these mountains and they were the only ones. They must have built the library. But then in another myth it states that the library was here before the mansions came in. I guess we won't know for sure until Hans and I find it. Maybe we can find some of those mansions in the process; they aren't listed on any maps either. The woods are completely uncharted. No one knows where anything is and they don't want to go searching for it either. It seems like no one really wants to talk about the woods. I hope Hans is having good luck too.' _Kitten thought to herself as she continued to read through the books. Hours and hours passed and Kitten still had her head in a book. The librarian walked past a few times to put away the books she was done with. Kitten looked up at the clock and jumped out of her seat. It was almost time to meet Hans. She couldn't believe that time had flown by so quickly. She grabbed her notebook and jogged from the public library. The librarian waved fondly at Kitten when she left. Kitten dashed up the busy sidewalk towards the motel. Hans was already sitting on the steps outside. He stood up and waved when he saw Kitten running down the sidewalk. Kitten waved back and they met on the sidewalk.

"So are we sharing information over dinner?" Hans asked and pointed towards a small restaurant that was near the motel.

"Of course! Let's go!" Kitten exclaimed. Hans and Kitten started walked up to the hostess counter and were quickly seated. They both ordered milkshakes and sipped at them while they waited for their food to arrive.

"You first Hans." Kitten stated and took a long sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"Okay! Well let's see, where should I start? Oh yeah! So I started by asking a woman who was selling newspapers on the corner and she told me that there was an old woman on the out skirts of town that knew a lot about it. I headed over there and got a lot of good information and some great tea as well!" Hans laughed.

"Do share!" Kitten urged.

"She told me that when this town came in that the woods had already completely overgrown the library but they knew it was here because there was an old sign for it in the middle of the woods. That sign is long gone now and no one can remember where it was. She also mentioned that over the years a lot of people have gone looking for it and never come back. She said that woods are so deep and dense that it is really easy to get lost. Then I left her house and asked a few more people. The only thing I kept getting was 'you're too young for that' or 'wait a few years kid' and it was really aggravating! Although, one man did tell me another rumor. He said that there are supposed to be books in there that describe the beginning of the world. He told me that there is an old myth that the library has been there since the dawn of time and scholars from all over put there one-of-a-kind books in there. We have to find it Kitten!" Hans stated. His eyes lit up and were bright like an excited child. Kitten was smiling, this library might hold the answers to her questions, maybe she wouldn't even need to find the doctor.

"We will find it!" Kitten exclaimed.

"Now tell me what you learned!" Hans more-or-less commanded. Now it was his turn to sip on his chocolate milkshake while Kitten shared her information.

"I asked a shopkeeper first and he told me that it was dangerous but I kept bugging him about it. He told me that it was deep in the woods and that no one had ever found it before. He also mentioned that he remembered a man coming to the town and asking about it around 10 years ago, so that could have been the doctor I'm looking for! He also mentioned that the town has been trying to keep the rumor hidden and not many people know about it anymore. Then that man sent me to the public library and he told me there were books on it there, but they were all myths. So I headed over to the library and that's where I've been for the whole time pretty much. It looked like the books haven't been touched in years but I found out a lot!" Kitten exclaimed. She pulled out her notebook and opened it up to all her notes.

"Wow." Hans breathed as he looked at all the comments scribbled in the pages.

"Okay so let's see here. They said that this land was actually settled around 200 years ago by wealthy families who built mansions in the woods, like summer homes. All the roads and houses are now overgrown and none of the families are left. There were myths that these families built the library and others that it had always been there as well. There was some indication that it could be near a mountain peek, but that wasn't at all certain at all. We are just going to have to wing it and pack a lot of food and water. '_I don't even need it, maybe I should pretend to eat and drink but then let Hans have it all. I think that would be the best bet.' _Kitten thought to herself.

"How long do you think we are going to be gone then?" Hans asked.

"We should pack enough food for at least five days." Kitten replied. '_That means Hans actually has enough food for ten days. That sounds good incase we really do get lost. If we do I'll have to wait until he's asleep and jump over the treetops to look for the city lights.' _Kitten planned it all out in her head. She was sure that the people who went searching for the library back then weren't immortal or alchemic weapons; she defiantly had an advantage in this search. Hans was smiling.

"Great! We head out tomorrow right?" He asked. It seemed like he was trying to hide the excitement in his voice but it was clear as day.

"Of course! I can't wait to get out there!" Kitten stated. The food was served and the pair dug in. They discussed plans and what to bring while they ate. Kitten knew she didn't need any supplies but Hans did. She nodded along with everything he said since she couldn't let him know that she didn't need any of it. Soon dinner was over and they both retired to their beds. Hans was on another pull out couch. Kitten curled up in the queen-sized bed. She didn't mind paying a little extra for a bigger bed.

"Good night Kitten! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Hans exclaimed as Kitten turned off all the lights.

"Night Hans! Me either!" She replied. The room fell into darkness and silence as the two partners fell asleep. Once Hans had fallen asleep Kitten slipped out of bed and tiptoed across the floor. She checked the door to make sure it was locked and then she walked across the room and locked all the windows. Greed wasn't getting in tonight. Kitten smiled at the locks and then crawled back into bed. She closed her eyes and let the night take her into darkness. Before Kitten knew it the bed was shaking violently and she was almost bouncing into the air.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Kitten screamed as she bounced around on the bed. She opened her eyes and saw the sun shining in through the open blinds. Hans was jumping on her bed, the reason why it was shaking so much.

"About time you woke up! Hurry up!" Hans shouted down at her and stopped jumping. Kitten shook her head sadly. Hans was already dressed and ready to go.

"Okay! Okay! Head downstairs and start buying food and water for the trip. My wallet is in my cloak, pull out a 20 and go on." Kitten stated and pointed to her cloak that was draped over a chair. Hans jumped off the bed and ran over to the chair. He quickly rummaged through her pockets and pulled out the money. Then he was out the door faster than Kitten had expected. She giggled and threw the covers off her body. She walked across the soft carpet and opened a window to let the breeze come into the room. Kitten walked back across the floor and changed into clean clothes. She re-packed her bag and saw Hans's bag packed and sitting in the corner. Kitten picked up both bags and exited the motel room. She found Hans in a store buying a lot of food and water. They met outside with all their supplies and started off in the direction of the woods. They had planned to enter the woods after crossing the small footbridge that went over a river.

"This is it." Hans said when the pair stopped in front of the woods. The trees loomed over them and cast shadows on the grass.

"Let's go find that library!" Kitten cheered and started into the wood. Hans followed after her with a wide smile on his face. This was what he was waiting for, everything he needed could be inside that hidden library. Having Kitten there with him made he feel like there was no way that he could fail. He walked happily by her side as they weaved through trees and jumped over fallen logs. They spent the whole day chattering about mindless things as they walked through the woods. Kitten had no idea how far they had made it into the woods when the sun started to set.

"We should set up camp here for the night." Kitten stated. Hans nodded in agreement. They set down there bags and pulled out the sleeping bags they had bought for this adventure. They laid down inside the soft bags and zipped them up tightly around their faces.

"I can't wait to find it." Hans said; his voice sounded heavy with sleep.

"Me either." Kitten replied softly. Soon she heard Hans's breathing slow and Kitten softly unzipped her bag. She stood up and looked up at the tallest tree around. Kitten squatted down and then pushed off the grass, propelling herself into the tree's branches. She landed on one near the top and climbed the rest of the way up until her head was poking out. She scanned the distance and could see the town lights. They were close but rather far away as well. Kitten guessed the city was around 16 miles away. They had walked for about eight hours give or take. Kitten jumped back down to the earth. Kitten walked across the grass under the shine of the moon. The woods had a calming feel to it; one that she never felt in the cities. She inhaled deeply, taking in all the scents of nature. Kitten slipped back into her sleeping back and drifted off into a deep sleep.

The sweet song of birds and the sun woke her up in the morning. Hans was stirring as well when Kitten sat up. They ate a quick and small breakfast, Kitten faking drinking her water to save more for Hans in case they needed it. They packed up and headed out again. Kitten wondered if Greed was still following them. She shrugged off those thoughts and focused on the woods in front of her. The second day passed quickly and they settled down again for the night, this time in a small clearing.

"How close do you think we are?" Hans asked. He was looking up at the starry sky. Kitten was looking up at the stars as well. They didn't look at each other while they talked, they both wanted to take in the views of nature.

"I'm not sure. We don't have a map or anything. Maybe we will find something tomorrow." Kitten replied.

"What if there's an old sign or something?"

"Well that would sure be helpful."

"Yeah." Hans's voice sounded sleepy again. He was probably drifting off in the middle of a conversation. Kitten smiled up at the stars. She closed her eyes and left herself drift off into sleep again. The smoothly sounds of the forest helped to calm her mind and body. In a tree overlooking the clearing Greed sat in a tree. He was leaning against the trunk and had his legs stretched out on a branch. He got a weird feeling about this forest but couldn't remember why. He looked down at the two travelers and sighed. He hadn't listened to why they were in here. Greed felt like he should remember something about this woods but he couldn't put his finger on it. The thought bothered him. Could it have been something from his time as a human? He bit at his thumb and looked over the dark trees. He didn't have memories of his past life as a human anymore. After being sealed for 100 years he had forgotten all about that.

It was the fourth day. Kitten and Hans were still hiking up through the mountain woods. Kitten stopped suddenly and squinted into the distance. Hans stopped and looked over his shoulder at Kitten.

"What is it? Do you see something?" He asked. His voice rose during the last sentence.

"I think so. It looks like bricks or something!" Kitten exclaimed; she couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. She broke out into a run towards the bricks she could see through the trees. She jumped and dodged trees, bushes, and logs as she neared the building. She could hear Hans running behind her. Kitten slowed as she reached the building. She walked out into a small clearing and looked up at the mansion that was standing in front of her. It was tall but the trees were still taller. They completely blocked it away; no one could have seen it from the town. There wasn't a library sign anywhere on the building. Kitten walked all around it with Hans right on her heels.

"This must be one of the mansions from the myths. It seems like the wealthy did build summer homes in these woods!" Kitten exclaimed in wonder as she came to a stop in front of the large doors.

"We should spend the night here! That would be so cool." Hans stated.

"It would be good. I'm sure it would be better than sleeping on the hard ground." Kitten agreed. She approached the door and gently tugged on it. It squeaked and opened up; it wasn't even locked. The house was completely dark inside. Kitten walked inside followed by Hans, who was clinging to her cloak edge. Kitten surveyed the main room. The ceiling was vaulted and there were fancy paintings on the walls. The walls were painted deep red but had faded and chipped. This house had to been around 200 years old. Kitten couldn't help but gasp at the beauty the old house still held. Hans looked to be in awe as well as he looked around. As Kitten was looking around she realized that there weren't any electric lights in the house, she wondered why she expected there too be. Kitten walked over and grabbed a candle off a desk. She pulled a lighter from her pocket and lit the wick. The candle burst into life and covered the room in an eerie glow. Kitten handed Hans the candle.

"Let's go explore!" Kitten stated with a smile.

"All right! I'm going upstairs to look for the bedrooms!" Hans exclaimed and skittered off towards the grand staircase off to the right side of the main entrance room. The railing looked to be made of gold and the stairs were covered what was once soft black carpeting. Kitten found another candle and lit it. She turned and headed down another hallway. There were pictures lining the wall. Kitten reached up and brushed the dust off of some of them. They were faded and the names were rubbed off due to the age but she could still see what they looked like. '_These must have been all the members of the family that lived in the house. Wow. They look so royal and rich! This is like walking through a museum or something.' _Kitten thought to herself as she walked slowly down the hallway. Kitten jolted to a stop and almost dropped her candle when she came across one of the lasts paintings. She shoved the candle into the holder in front of the painting. The light from the candle lit up the painting making it glow in the light. Kitten whipped the dust off with her cloak and then took a step back to look at it. She couldn't believe whom she saw in the painting. She remembered seeing this one other time, back in the mansion in Central, the one at the bottom of the ravine. She couldn't believe her eyes but she knew it was true. She hadn't expected to see it again, it wasn't the same painting of course, but it was the same person. That Kitten was completely sure of. She took a step forward now and touched the painting gently. It didn't look completely like him of course. His features in the painting looked softer and he wasn't smiling in the painting. He was dressed in fancy clothes that hadn't been in style in over 200 years. She scanned the painting over and over again. Kitten couldn't peel her eyes away from it. She would have stopped at the mansion back in Central but she was too caught up then, now she had all the time in the world to stare. She had completely forgotten about the mansion in Central, but this made her remember. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about it. Here it was, the proof, right in front of her face.

"This really is him." Kitten breathed. Her breath made more dust lift off and float away in the stale air. The fire on the candle flickered slightly. Kitten just couldn't stop staring at the painting. He looked so different and yet so much the same. They caught the look in his eyes perfectly. It was one of power yet somehow his eyes looked lonely; so very human. The candle flickered again and with a gust of wind it went out. Kitten gasped as the hallway was plunged into darkness. She took a step back away from the painting. Suddenly there was a pair of arms wrapped around her, holding her in place. Someone was pressed against her back and a breath tickled her neck. Kitten's eyes grew wide in the darkness but noise couldn't escape her lips.

"Never thought I'd be back here." The voice whispered into her ear. She couldn't tell the emotion behind it. "Takes you back doesn't it? Like when I followed you into your old house? But now it seems the tables have turned." The voice added softly. He was still holding onto her tightly. Kitten just stood there; she couldn't see anything in the darkness, not with her human eyes at least. The past was right in front of her on the wall and the present was there behind her, holding onto her tightly like she was a life raft.

"Greed." Kitten whispered his name into the darkness. She reached up and lightly touched one of his arms that were holding onto her.

"I wondered why I had such a strange feeling in these woods." Greed stated. Something in his voice still sounded uncertain.

"You didn't have to come in here, you know?" Kitten replied softly.

"I didn't remember it. I still don't really remember anything about this place. It's just the feeling." Greed retorted. It sounded like he was trying to defend himself. Maybe he didn't want to remember. Homunculus, they were human transmutations. Not quite the real thing, but close enough. The memories must be choppy and they might not even remember everything about their lives before they were attemptedly transmuted.

"I'm sorry." Kitten murmured.

"I'm just a copy anyways. It's not like the memories would even mean much to me." Greed replied. He was still holding onto her. Kitten was silent and so was Greed. Kitten could hear Hans running around on the second story. He was opening doors and closing doors.

"You shouldn't be in here. You should go outside." Kitten finally stated.

"I was in my other house wasn't I? You weren't like this then."

"You kidnapped Sakura back then, I wasn't thinking about your wellbeing because you were an evil nutcase." Kitten snapped back. Greed sighed and finally released her from his grasp. Kitten took a few steps forward and spun around. She opened her lighter and flicked it. The flame sparked to life and lit up the gap between them. Greed was looking down at Kitten and she was looking up at him.

"I'm going upstairs, don't follow me." Kitten stated. She grabbed her candle from the holder and threw another glance up at the painting. Then she turned and walked down the hallway.

"You're the one intruding on my property." Greed stated. Kitten looked over her shoulder.

"I thought you said you were only a copy. Wouldn't that mean this never even belonged to you?" She replied. The light didn't reach far enough to see his expression, but then again, Kitten didn't want to see it. She turned around again and kept going down the hallway. He never answered her question. When Kitten disappeared down another hallway Greed was surrounded by darkness again.

"Just a copy huh? Why would I care?" He growled to himself. He pulled his lighter out of his pocket and flicked it on. He held the small flame in front of the painting of his former self and looked up at it. It felt so strange to be looking at who he used to be, the human he used to be. Looking at the painting gave him a weird feeling in his stomach, it was unsettling. He turned off his lighter and started down the hallway in the direction Kitten had gone.

Kitten walked up a spiral staircase that went to the second floor.

"Hans?" Kitten asked.

"In here!" Hans shouted. Kitten looked around and pinpointed his voice. She walked down the hallway and turned into a room. It looked like it had once belonged to a boy. '_I wonder if this used to he Greed's room back when he was a human.' _Kitten thought to herself as she looked around. Hans was sitting on the floor looking through the closet.

"What did you find?" Kitten asked and walked up behind Hans.

"Well nothing about the library or anything. But I think this is just so cool! It's like a trip back in time! All the stuff in here is so cool!" Hans stated. He was holding some old clothes in his hands and looking them over.

"I'm going to go check out the next room okay?" Kitten said. Hans nodded, he was looking over some old playing cards and other knick knacks that looked like old toys. Kitten left the room and pushed open the wooden door that led into the next room. This room looked like it belonged to a boy as well, but maybe an older boy. There were books on some of the shelves and statues that looked to be from foreign countries. Kitten walked across the faded black carpeting and stopped in front of the shelves. She took a deep breath and blew out. The dust lifted in the air and filled Kitten's lungs, making her cough violently for a few seconds. Her eyes watered and she whipped away the tears as the coughing faded. She reached out and gently pulled a book off the shelf. It was an old adventure book, or so she guessed. Kitten replaced it and pulled out another book. Something fluttered out of the second book and fell to the floor. Kitten looked down and saw a piece of paper sitting on the carpeting. Kitten dropped to her knees and picked it up carefully. She unfolded it as she stood back up. It looked like a map. There were two signatures in the corner but she couldn't read the writing, it was too fancy or sloppy. She couldn't tell which one. Kitten gasped when she saw what the map detailed. It showed the mansion and then off in the corner there was the library. The path there was marked by landmarks, which Kitten figured might not be there anymore, but it was still a map. Near the top it said secret library and then beside that it said three hours. That must have meant it took three hours to make it to the library. Kitten smiled down at the map. If it was secret between the children in this house then that meant it was here before the families built these mansions. Kitten looked away from the map and saw another small framed painting sitting on the desk. The glass was covered in what looked like an inch of dust. Kitten set the map down on the dusty desktop and picked up the frame. She whipped it off with her cloak and couldn't help but gasp again. It was a painting of two brothers; she recognized the one was Greed. In this painting both boys were smiling brightly. It looked like they were having the time of their lives. For a fleeting moment Kitten wished that she was there in that painting smiling and laughing. She would have done anything to gain back the childhood she lost. Kitten shook away those thoughts violently and placed the frame back on the desk. She picked up the map again and left the room. She found Hans out in the hallway looking in another room.

"Whoa! This must have been the master bedroom!" he exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at Kitten. She walked up behind him and looked into the room. Hans wasn't kidding. This room was at least the size of a living room. The room looked to be about 40x60 feet. The bed in the middle was a covered bed. The drapes around the bed were pulled open and the sheets looked like red silk. Kitten looked around the room in awe.

"Whoa. This is amazing." Kitten breathed. There was a fancy vanity in the corner with three mirrors around it. Painting that looked like there were painted by master artists hung all over the walls.

"Did you want to sleep in here tonight?" Hans asked and looked up at his partner.

"Naw, I'm going to sleep in another room." Kitten replied and smiled down at Hans. She could tell that he wanted to sleep there anyways.

"Well then I'm sleeping here!" He stated with a wide smile. Kitten couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I found a child's written map to the library!" Kitten exclaimed and handed Hans the map. He snatched it from her and looked it over with hungry eyes.

"This is awesome! First thing tomorrow we are going to find it using this! Man Kitten you are so awesome!" Hans exclaimed. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Kitten was shocked but happy at his gesture. She patted his head and giggled again. Hans pulled away when he realized that he had hugged her out of the blue. He flushed slightly.

"Oh Hans! I didn't mind at all! Don't be so shy!" Kitten laughed. Hans smiled up at her, his blush faded.

"Sorry!" He replied.

"Don't worry about it! Well it's late, you should get to sleep! I'll be that room." Kitten pointed to the room at the end of the hall near the staircase. It was the room that Kitten had found the map in and also what she guessed was Greed's old room.

"Okay! Good night Kitten! See you in the morning!" Hans said and walked into the large master bedroom.

"Goodnight Hans! Get some rest!" Kitten replied. Hans closed the door and Kitten walked down the hallway. She slipped into Greed's old room and placed the map on the desk. She picked up the photo again. Greed looked older in this, and the boy smiling beside him looked younger. Greed must have been the older brother. '_I wonder what happened to him. Did his brother try to bring him back? What happened to his brother I wonder. Or maybe his whole family tried and were all killed.' _Kitten sat the picture back on the desk and turned to the bed. This bed was rather huge too; it looked like a king. The covers on this bed were black with gold embroidered designs in them. Kitten ran her hand across the bed. The sheets were silk and so soft. Kitten would have never guessed that this house was 200 years old. Everything seemed so preserved. It was amazing. Kitten pulled off her cloak and let it fall to the floor. She had never slept in silk sheets before. She stripped the rest of her clothes off until she was just wearing her red tube top and panties. She lifted the covers and shook them in the air. The dust all blew away and Kitten held her breath until it was gone. Now the bed looked ready to be used. Kitten slipped under the silk sheets and let out a happy moan. They were so soft and felt so nice against her skin. Kitten wiggled around under the covers and smiled. She could get used to sleeping in a bed like this. Kitten rolled over and closed her eyes. Tomorrow they would reach the library and she would be able to find about all that she needed to know. At least she hoped she would be able to. Kitten heard footsteps and opened her eyes. She sat up in the bed and looked across the room. Moonlight shined through the window and lit up the room in a blue glow. Greed was standing in front of the desk holding the picture in his hands. Kitten couldn't read the expression on his face as he looked at the painting in the small frame. The sheets slipped from her when she sat up. Greed turned and looked over at her. He sat the frame back down and walked across the room towards the bed. Kitten followed him with her eyes. As he walked across the room he began pulling off his clothes. When he reached the bed he was only wearing boxers. Kitten adverted her gaze and looked over at the window.

"This is my bed you know." He stated. Kitten scooted over and made room, she still didn't look over at him. Greed got into the bed and pulled the covers up. He reached out and grabbed Kitten, pulling her down against him. Her cheek slammed into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her there. He didn't say anything. Kitten didn't want to say anything either. Suddenly his voice broke through the silence.

"You know there were a lot of other rooms to choose from, some a lot nicer than this." Greed stated flatly. Kitten blinked. '_He's so right about that. Why did I choose this room, I mean I knew it was his too. What's wrong with me? Sakura's words keep coming into my mind! Let him save me? How could he even save me in the first place? I don't need saving! And what she said about him, being almost as immortal as me. I don't even want this body anymore! I don't want to be immortal and that's all he wants! Like he even cares about me as a person! All he wants is my body and my secret! How can a self-centered greedy ass hole save me? Why am I even thinking about this now?' _Kitten thought to herself. She realized she never answered his question.

"I know." Kitten snapped. She wondered if he was smiling, she couldn't see his face.

"Then why did you choose this room?" He asked. Greed moved his hand and ran it up and down her arm. Kitten flushed from where her face was pressed against his chest. She didn't know how to answer that question. Why did he have to ask that?

"This was the first room I went into. I didn't look at the other ones." Kitten lied.

"Don't lie to me Kitty. You saw the master bedroom and—" He paused for a moment. "My little brother's room as well." Greed finished. Kitten bit her lip. She had hoped maybe he hadn't seen that, but she should have figured he knew.

"I-I don't know why." Kitten stammered. She mentally slapped herself so letting herself stutter like that.

"Maybe you did it for me? Hmm I wonder." Greed said. His voice drew out and he squeezed her tighter against him. "You didn't even fight it when I joined you." He added. Kitten flushed even more when he said that. She hadn't meant to. It was just the way he had looked. '_After seeing all those paintings now I can see a little bit of human in him. Sometimes I can see that boy in the paintings in him. I know that's not true though, it just can't be. Homunculi aren't humans, not by a long shot.' _Kitten thought.

"No, that's not it." Kitten stated. She barely even believed her own words.

"Really?" He asked. His voice was softer now. Kitten clenched her hand into a fist at her side. Kitten was about to reply but Greed rolled over on top of her, pinning her there. His face was only inches away from hers. Kitten gulped and looked up into his eyes. Kitten adverted her gaze and looked over at the wall.

"I don't know." Kitten stated. She looked at the wall and couldn't get her thoughts together. She had been thinking about things for a while. The fact that she wasn't completely a human was always in the back of her mind. In fact she was about as human as a homunculus. That thought made her stomach flip. She had been trying for the past few years to be a human but deep down inside she knew she couldn't be a human again.

"You lie." Greed breathed. Kitten still didn't look up at him. He laid down on top of her, pressing his body against her. Kitten's breath was caught in her throat. Greed kissed her neck and rang his tongue up her jaw line. Kitten shivered from under him and closed her eyes. He moved his hand up into her hair and rolled off of her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, resting his chin on the top of her head. Kitten opened her eyes in shock. She had expected something different. He was more docile now, was it because he was surrounded by memories of his human life? Kitten didn't know, but she didn't mind. She could tolerate him like this. Something in her reached out towards him now. It reminded her of all those years ago at her old house. Kitten closed her eyes and reached up, resting her hand on his arm. In a way he was just like her. His whole family was gone and he was alone, he didn't even have his teammates anymore. '_He comforted me two years ago when I needed it. I guess I could call this my payback.' _ Kitten thought. She didn't move or speak. She let herself slip into sleep in his arms. Her breathing slowed and became more relaxed. Greed was slightly surprised that she had let him hold her. '_What am I doing? This isn't how I'm supposed to act at all. It's this god damn house.' _He thought to himself. His human life was all around him. The person whose place he was supposed to take. Although, there was no place to fill since everyone was dead. The haunting memories that had long since faded away were now right in front of him.

--

Greed is soooo OOC in this I feel, but alas, what can I do? I DO WHAT I WANT! THAT'S WHAT! Sorry…hee hee! I hope you don't mind the OOC-ness or whatever! Forgive me! Well, in the first season of FMA is kinda nice to Ed right at the end before he dies soooo maybe he has that semi-sweet side under it all? Oh I'm just a hopeless romantic I suppose! Hee hee


	7. 7

Time for Chapter 7! Let's see, disclaimer would be that of course I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, but I do own my OCs of course! Hee hee! Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

Edit: Fixed some rather major grammar errors that made things sound confusing! Lol sorry if they bugged anyone! I feel bad about that, I don't like having issues like that in my stories, but sometimes when I proof-read I get into the story so much that I totally miss things! I'm trying my best though! Thanks for your continued support!

---

Roy sat at his desk and ran his hands through his hair. He had yet to receive another letter from Kitten. He still had the stack of letters from Canibole sitting on his desk. He had read them over for the past few days.

"Sir?" Riza asked. She came into the office and set a cup of coffee on Roy's desk.

"Sorry I was just thinking." Roy muttered.

"I see." Riza stated. She walked over and sat down at her smaller desk in the corner of his room. Roy looked over at her.

"Have you talked to that new guy?" Roy asked. He hadn't gotten good vibes from him. He was always waltzing around the command center. It seemed like he was never working. Also Roy had seen him going in and out of the Fuhrer's office many times.

"You mean Mr. Betrug?" Riza asked. She hadn't liked him very much either. Something about the way he looked. He always seemed like he was hiding something.

"Yes." Roy stated and looked over at Riza.

"I don't feel fondly of him either." Riza stated as if she read Roy's mind. Roy nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he is up to something?" Roy asked.

"I can't be sure. Would you like me to check his background?" Riza asked.

"No. We should just watch him. If you see anything strange tell me at once." Roy commanded.

"Of course sir." Riza replied and stood up.

"Oh, and tell the others too. It's always good to have more on the field than just one." Roy added. Riza bowed.

"Of course." She replied and left his office. Roy snatched up his coffee cup and took a long sip of it. '_I wonder what Kitten would have done if she was here. I can't believe that girl. Getting up and leaving without telling me.' _Roy thought angrily. He set his coffee cup down and picked up one of the letters again.

Outside in the hallway Riza spotted Seve. She followed him down the hallway. It seemed he was heading for the food court area. It wouldn't look obvious if she followed him in there. Seve pushed open the doors and headed straight for the food line. Riza followed behind him and found Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, and Heymans Breda sitting together at a table. She walked over and sat down with them. They all stopped talking and looked over at her.

"Hawkeye?" Havoc questioned.

"Mustang wanted me to ask you to watch Seve Betrug. He is wary of Mr. Betrug." Riza stated in a low voice and looked at each of the men. They all nodded in agreement.

"I actually thought he was weird too. I was walking behind him when he was going home one time and he turned down a side alley and he was just gone!" Breda exclaimed.

"Really? One time I saw him lean his hand on a desk and a thumbtack went into his palm and he carried on like nothing even happened to him!" Havoc stated. Everyone around the table winced.

"He creeps me out too." Kain agreed. Riza listened to each of their comments. There was something up with this new guy. Riza knew that Roy would want to get to the bottom of this.

"Make sure you tell Mustang all about this." Riza stated.

"Of course!" The three men chorused. Riza turned and looked towards the food line where Seve was standing. He was looking at her but looked away when the cook started talking to him. Riza shivered. '_There is something in his eyes. Something that I don't like.' _Riza thought to herself. The men around had started to chatter mindlessly about something she didn't care about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun hit Kitten's face in the morning. She blinked and opened her eyes. Greed was still there, inches away from her. His arms were loosely wrapped around her. The house was completely silent; Hans wasn't up yet. Kitten sighed in relief at this fact, she didn't want him coming into the room and seeing Greed there in bed with her. Kitten wiggled up a little more and propped herself up with her elbow. Greed's arms were now settled loosely around her waist. Kitten reached out and touched his cheek. He groaned and pulled her closer, nuzzling his cheek in her chest. Kitten turned bright red and froze. A smile spread across his lips and Kitten knew he wasn't sleeping. She reached down and tried to pry his face away from her chest but he just pulled her in closer. Kitten tried to pull away and scooted across the mattress. He still didn't let go and she just pulled him along her with. Suddenly there wasn't anymore mattress and Kitten toppled off the bed, dragging Greed with her. The sheets and covers came with them, which softened the fall to a dull thump. Kitten could see anything between silk sheets and Greed's stomach, which was pressed against her face. Kitten reached up, her arms were all tangled in the sheets, and tried to shove him off of her. It was hard to breath and she hated that feeling. Finally she managed to move him and found a way out of the sheets. Kitten breathed in the air deeply and wrapped the sheets around her shoulders so Greed couldn't stare at her. Greed was leaning against the bed with the sheets pooled around him. Kitten got her feet, still clutching the sheets around her.

"I'm going to wake up Hans." Kitten stated. She spun around and walked towards the door. The sheets dragged behind her as she walked down the hall. Kitten stopped in front of the massive doors that led into the master bedroom. She knocked on the door and heard a loud grunt from inside.

"I'm coming." Hans whined loudly from inside. Kitten could hear the ruffling of sheets and chuckled.

"Okay. We can meet downstairs in the dining room. I'll see you soon." Kitten replied and walked back down the hallway. Greed was dressed by the time Kitten walked back into the room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and watched her walk into the room. Kitten dropped the sheets from her body and picked up her clothes. She re-dressed quickly. Greed got up and walked back to the desk. He picked up the small picture and looked at it some more.

"I'm going to the library with Hans today." Kitten stated. She walked over and picked up the map off the desk.

"I think I'll stay here." Greed replied, not looking over at her.

"Okay." Kitten said and backed up towards the door. She started out the door and looked over her shoulder at Greed. He was staring at the picture with intense eyes. She still couldn't tell what emotion was running across his face. Kitten sighed and started down the stairs. Hans ran down the other staircase and they met in the dining room.

"Time to head out? I'm so excited!" Hans exclaimed and jumped and down. Kitten laughed at him. She felt just as excited as Hans did.

"Yeah!" Kitten exclaimed and pumped her arms into the air for dramatic effect. They pair rushed towards the door but Kitten slowed and stopped just before reaching it. Hans opened the door and held it open for Kitten.

"Hold on, take this okay? I forgot something upstairs." Kitten stated and handed Hans the small map. She then turned and jogged back through the house. Hans slipped outside and looked down at the map. He then looked towards the trees and smiled excitedly to himself. '_I can make everything right now. After we find this library I will learn everything about it and create the stone then we can all play together again. It will be like all those terrible things never happened.' _Hans thought as he looked down at the child-drawn map in his hands.

Kitten jumped up the stairs three at a time and reached the second floor. She stormed into the room where she slept. Greed was sitting on the bed again with his head in his hands. He heard her footsteps and looked up at her. She stopped in front of him and looked down at him.

"Kitt—" He started but she swooped down and grabbed his face her hands. Kitten cut him off in the middle of his word and kissed him. She then stopped and pulled back. Greed blinked in surprise and stared up at her.

"There! I'm done! I'm putting my foot down now! No more! I swear! I re-paid you for that time at my old house! Done!" Kitten ranted and pointed a finger at Greed. She felt her cheeks burn and she spun quickly and ran from the room. Greed was left sitting on the bed slightly shocked about what had just transpired. A smile crawled across his lips and he started to laugh. Kitten ran down the stairs and outside. Hans looked over at her with a huge smile.

"Ready?" He asked. Kitten nodded fervently.

"Yeah. Let's go!" She panted. The blush had faded and she followed Hans as he ran into the woods. The pair followed the map. The first landmark looked like it was supposed to be a huge rock that looked like a wheel. Hans was the one who spotted it. He ran over to it and looked at it in awe. Kitten followed behind him, letting him lead the whole way. She smiled at him; he was really excited about this. It looked like he was having all his dreams unfold in front of him. Kitten was glad she was able to help someone this much. Kitten was slightly surprised that the rock was still here, she felt as though the landmarks wouldn't be there anymore. Hans pointed in the next direction. They would be looking for giant tree surrounded by a ring of rocks. Kitten followed Hans as he bounded off into the forest. Kitten spotted the tree and Hans ran at it so fast that Kitten thought he was going to it hit. Hans jumped up on of the stones and pointed in the next direction.

"This way next Kitten! We must be getting close!" Hans shouted excitedly.

"Okay! Lead the way Hans!" Kitten cheered him on. He smiled and jumped off the rock. Hans took off into the forest again with Kitten following behind him. She was surprised that he never seemed to loose any energy. He was focused on the goal and nothing would stop him now. He never even asked to stop for a drink or snack. Finally Kitten stopped and pointed. Hans came to a stop as well and looked up. The library was right there. It was surrounded by trees and grew up and over it's roof. The library was like something out of a fairy tale. Hans ran straight inside while Kitten lingered outside looking up at the amazing structure. Its bricks were white as snow and vines wrapped up the sides. Large statues of lions were outside its large wooden doors. Library was painted in black across the front but was very faded. It even had stained glass windows near the top. It looked like the steps up to the doors were made of marble. Kitten walked up the stairs and stopped again in front of the doors. Like a normal library there was even a 24-hour drop off box on the side by the doors. It looked like it was plated in gold and the words drop-off were carved into it. Kitten turned to look up at the huge 12-foot high wooden doors. They were carved with designs of lions and other creatures, some looked like they were from myths. '_Something like this has been hidden in the forest for well over 200 years. This is just so amazing, it feels like a dream.' _Kitten thought as she pushed open the doors and slipped inside. There was no front desk or a counter for a librarian. This library was never meant to be run by anyone. There were rows and rows of books. Even the walls had shelves on them. There were two levels and the books ran all the way up to the ceiling. Hans was already searching through everything. Kitten giggled at him and walked over to a large metal box that was the first thing you saw when you walked in. The box was black with gold designs drawn on it. It worked like a filing cabinet. Kitten pulled it open and flipped through all the tabs. Finally she found what she was looking for. Alchemy, Red Stone, Philosopher's stone, immortality, and human transmutation were all the cards she pulled out. Kitten removed the cards, which listed where each section was found in the library.

"Hans! Come here! I have directory cards for you!" Kitten shouted up at Hans.

"Oh!" He exclaimed and ran down the stairs. He stopped in front of her and she handed him some of the cards. "Thanks!" Hans smiled and ran back up the stairs. He looked over the cards and began pulling books off the shelves. Kitten walked across the floor and looked at her cards. She stopped in front of a section and started pulling some book off the shelves. She turned her face up and looked up the wall. Some of the books she needed were way up there. Kitten gulped and walked over to the sliding ladder. She pushed it over and started climbing up checking the numbers on the bindings. She pulled out a few and then climbed back down with all her books. Kitten found a table and sat down. She submerged herself in the text. Hans was upstairs doing the same thing. The library fell into silence except for the noise of pages turning. Kitten didn't find out much. Most of the books had myths about fountains of youth and other things like that. Kitten sighed and moved onto another book. She opened it and looked up at the upper right corner of the first page. Someone had written something in it. 'This is the truth! My dream! That which breaks reality!' Kitten read it over in her head. '_What's this? Someone must have been here before! It doesn't look like the writing from the map either. This must have been someone else. Could it have been the doctor? Did he look at this book?' _Kitten thought. She excitedly turned the pages and scanned them over. The book was filled with detailed diagrams of the body's cells and their complete breakdown. This book seemed even more complete then science books in the Central library. As Kitten looked through the book she saw something circled in pen. She stopped and looked over the page. It was all about a cell she had never heard of. The writing looked so complex and she didn't understand a word of it. A few sentences caught her eyes though. '_The ability to regenerate is in these cells. It is thought that if these cells could be enhanced you could live forever and sustain any injury.' _Kitten read it over in her mind. Was this the reason she was immortal? Was it really that simple? Kitten looked over and saw something else scribbled in the margain. '_Impossible! There has to be another addition to this. Something deeper.' _Kitten read the scribble. She sighed. She knew it couldn't be so simple. She continued to read the book and didn't even hear the gasp that came from the second story floor. Kitten kept reading and then suddenly she noticed something. There were pages torn out of this book. '_Shit! He took the pages with him! That has to be it! All the secrets I'm looking for are with him!' _Kitten growled in her mind. She slammed the book closed and laid her forehead against its leather bounding.

Hans couldn't believe his eyes as he read over the pages. Human lives. That was what was in the stone. He bit his lip and closed the book. '_Could I really do that? Could I kill someone else for them?' _Hans closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. He let himself slip into his thoughts and then he opened his eyes. '_I could! I really could! I can tell. I don't even feel like I would care! No ones life is more important than theirs! They were everything to me and I will get them all back! We can all be together again like the old days! I will kill whoever I need to so I can bring them back.' _Hans declared in his mind. The thoughts felt warped but he didn't care. He found the answer and he wasn't going to give up now. '_Wait. I can't tell Kitten about this. She wouldn't let me kill people for my goal. I'll just have to lie to her. I'm sorry Kitten but this is my goal and I need to complete it.' _Hans thought to himself. He opened his eyes and looked back down at the book. He grinned and slipped it into his suitcase. He would need it later for when he found the proper place to use it.

Suddenly a noise vibrated through the forest. It sounded like a bang. The library shook a little but, not much, but enough for Hans and Kitten to notice. Kitten jumped to her feet and grabbed the leather book. She had left her bag at Greed's old mansion.

"What was that?" Kitten asked aloud. Hans ran down the stairs and stopped by her side. They looked out the window and saw a group of birds lifting into the air. Smoke was curling up from off in the forest.

"I don't know." Hans replied.

"Isn't that in the direction of the mansion?" Kitten asked. '_Shit! Greed was still in there! What happened?' _Kitten mind was racing.

"Oh my God! Yeah it is!" Hans exclaimed. He had pulled out the map and was looking down at it.

"We have to go back!" Kitten shouted. She threw open the large library doors and jumped down the marble steps. She hit the grass and looked around. Suddenly something jumped at her. Kitten flipped backwards while holding the book tight against her chest. She skidded across the grass and looked over. There was a man standing near her. Hans was at the top of the stairs staring at him as well. He was wearing all black. He had on tight pants that looked stitched together. His shirt was also skintight. Black bands were on both of his arms. His hair was spiky and a deep yellow, so deep it almost looked green to Kitten. He had a headband that covered his right eye but his left eye was violet and had slits like a cat's eye. The red tattoo was right under his left eye on his cheek. '_A homunculus! Here? That must mean that the other ones are attacking Greed! I have to hurry but I have to try to make sure Hans doesn't find out about this!' _Kitten thought to herself as she stared the beast down. The homunculus leapt forward and swung a fist at her. Kitten dodged quickly and kicked. She hit the monster in the ribcage and sent him flying through the air and into a tree. Hans gasped and ran down the stairs. He stopped at her side.

"Is this guy after you?" Hans asked in shock. The homunculus was getting up and brushing himself off.

"Yeah. Don't get close to him. Stay back." Kitten warned in a serious tone. Hans nodded and took a step back behind Kitten.

"Ugh! I guess I'll have to step this up." The beast growled and cracked his neck.

"I wont give you time to do that!" Kitten roared. She dropped her book into the grass and dashed forward. Kitten jumped into the air and swung her leg again. He tried to block but her kick was too powerful. The monster was once again knocked off his feet. He skidded across the grass, ripping it up and sending chunks flying into the air. Hans watched in amazement. He didn't know she could fight like that. Kitten ran forward and brought back her arm to punch him but the homunculus looked at her and suddenly a spike the size of a traffic cone launched at her. Kitten dropped to the grass as it shot over her head. The spike had come from the homunuclus's hair. '_So his ability is hardening his hair and turning it into spikes to launch at people. Interesting.' _Kitten thought to herself.

"W-What was that?!" Hans gasped.

"Oh the little boy doesn't know what I am?" The homunculus stated. He laughed loudly. Hans just continued to stare. The homunculus hardened more spikes and lunched them at Kitten. She rolled out the way as the spikes dug into the ground. Kitten jumped to her feet and back flipped away from the last spike. Hans's mouth opened in shock. '_What is that guy? He has crazy hair! Is he a monster or something! He looks almost human though! What is this?!' _Hans thought to himself.

"Shit." Kitten swore. Hans would know now, there was no way to explain this.

"I'm Wrath. I am a homunculus." The homunculus now know as Wrath hissed. Hans's eyes opened wide in fear, shock, and wonder. '_Homunculus? They are real! This is what they look like! I read about them once back home but I didn't know they had actually been created!' _Hans thought as he stared at Wrath.

"Well now that that's out of the way—" Kitten started and flipped her cloak open. She reached into two packs on the side of her hip and pulled out two large silver pistols. She pointed them at the homunculus and started pulling the trigger. She put two whole rounds into Wrath, knocking him off his feet. Hans was wide eyed at Kitten's brutality. Kitten spun and ran towards Hans. She grabbed the book in one hand and grabbed his wrist in the other. Kitten started running towards the mansion. She still used her human speed but that was fast enough. She wouldn't tire so she would be able to get there quickly. Hans was being dragged behind her. He was still mystified about Wrath and the fact that he was a homunculus.

"Is he dead now?" Hans asked. Kitten didn't answer. "How was he made, do you know?" Hans asked another question.

"I don't know." Kitten replied sternly. She knew this would happen, that was why she didn't want Hans to find out about it.

"What do you know? Can you tell me?" Hans asked more questions. Kitten didn't answer. She could see the mansion coming into view. She sped up slightly and then came to skidding halt in front of the large building. She could hear noises from inside. She dropped Hans and shoved the book she was holding into his arms.

"Hold that. Don't follow me. This is going to be way to dangerous for you. If Wrath comes back I want you to run!" Kitten commanded. Hans nodded slowly in agreement. His thoughts were still flying around in his head. He couldn't believe things were happening so fast. Kitten turned and ran into the mansion. The door shut behind her and Hans stared at it. He started forward slowly; he couldn't just wait outside. He wanted to see everything. Hans wanted to learn more and he just knew there would be more homunculi inside.

Kitten dashed down the hallway. She pulled out one of her guns and kept it poised at her side. She followed the sounds of fighting through the twisting halls. She stopped in front of two doors and kicked them open. The doors swung open, hitting the walls. In front of her was an elaborate ballroom, the ceiling was vaulted about 40 feet high. Kitten stepped all the way inside and saw the fight raging down below. There was a girl homunculus that looked almost like the old Lust. Fighting against her was something that looked like a complete monster. It was huge and muscular. Its skin was dark blue and teeth protruded from it's mouth like a crocodile. Where the whites of someone's eyes were its were red. Kitten dropped her gun, which clattered against the tile floor and gasped. The girl homunculus and the monster turned to look at her. Kitten moved her hand to her mouth in shock. The dark blue monster morphed into Greed and Kitten gasped again.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Greed roared at her. Kitten took a step back. He dropped his guard. He hadn't ever wanted Kitten to see his full form. She looked completely horrified; her hand was still covering her open mouth. Lust took this chance to spear three of her fingers through Greed. Two of her nails went through in his chest and one through his shoulder. She lifted him off the ground and shot her nails forward. She slammed him into the wall and pinned him there with her nails. Behind Greed, on the wall, there was a giant transmutation circle drawn in black ink. Kitten had never seen a circle like that before. It looked like two combined into one. The alchemist came out of the shadows and looked over at Kitten. '_She looks familiar. Is she the one that was the perfected immortal weapon? She must be since the homunculi seem to be after her secrets. No one knows them anymore. I'm glad I wasn't working on that team.' _The alchemist thought to himself. Greed snarled and tried to move but he couldn't. Lust shot another one of her nails out and pierced it through his other arm just to be safe. Greed roared in pain. Kitten gasped and took a few steps closer.

"GREED!" She screamed.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE DAMN IT!" Greed roared down at her. He tried to move again but failed. Lust snickered.

"Do it now Damned." Lust stated and looked at the alchemist. He nodded and placed his hand against the wall. The circle glowed and Greed roared in pain and anger.

"GREED! NO!" Kitten screamed. Hans was watching through the crack in the large wooden doors. His breath was caught in his throat. She started running forward but Lust turned and launched her nails out. They stopped inches from Kitten's throat, heart, and head. She stopped and glared at the homunculus. This one did look like Lust, but they weren't the same.

"This circle is something else. I designed it myself." The alchemist stated. Kitten turned and looked at him and then up at Greed. He was still roaring in pain and writhing around. Lust held him in place and watched.

"What are you doing to him?" Kitten hissed at the alchemist.

"What you ask? Why this beautiful circle will seal his human emotions. It will leave him with just basic desires, like a wild animal. Perfect to use to get what we want. This circle also seals his sane mind making him even more animalistic." The alchemist explained. The circle twisted and closed in around Greed. He stopped roaring and his head hung down. The alchemist removed his hand from the wall and circle's glow faded.

"Greed! Greed!" Kitten shouted.

"You can release him now." The alchemist said and waved his hand. Lust nodded and pulled her nails back. Greed fell to the ground leaving a blood trail on the wall. Kitten started forward but quickly stopped when Greed began to move. He stood up slowly with a wide stance. His arms were hanging down in front of him; they morphed into black claws. He turned his head up and looked at Kitten. His expression was twisted and insane. He looked completely like a soulless wild animal. There was a horrified squeak from behind Kitten. She turned and saw Hans standing in the open doorway. '_Shit! He followed me!' _Kitten swore in her mind.

"Get the girl." The alchemist commanded and pointed towards Kitten. Greed still hadn't looked away from her.

"She's mine. Mine. Mine." Greed stated. His words came out twisted and shaky. Kitten spun on her heels and ran towards Hans. She grabbed her gun and then grabbed Hans. She held onto him tightly and ran through the mansion. She could hear Greed's twisted laughter echoing around her. Kitten bursted through the front doors, grabbing her suitcase from the entry way in the process, and leapt out onto the lawn. She switched her eyes and took a deep breath before breaking into her most intense run. She flew through the trees, dodging all of them. It was almost like her feet weren't touching the forest's floor. Hans blinked in surprise. He couldn't believe how fast they were moving. What took them 3 days to do took Kitten only a matter of hours. Behind them Hans could hear Greed crashing through the trees. He couldn't help but shake. Kitten smashed through the tree line and skidded to a stop. She dropped Hans and shoved him forward.

"Run! Go into town! Just keep running!" Kitten screamed. Hans nodded his head up and down so violently that Kitten thought it was going to snap off. Behind them, Greed crashed through the trees and roared loudly. His crazy eyes locked on Kitten. She turned to face him and pulled out a gun.

"MINE!" Greed screamed and leapt forward. Kitten dashed forward and jumped to meet him. She pulled the trigger and hit Greed in the head multiple times. He dropped to the ground and writhed around. Kitten landed on the grass and watched as he rose to his feet again.

"Fuck. Look what they did to you." Kitten whispered harshly as she looked at him. The look in his eyes was beyond crazed and sent shivers down Kitten's spine. She had no idea what he would do to her if he got his hands on her. Greed jumped forward and swiped with his black claws. Kitten jumped back, but not fast enough, His claws caught the fabric of her cloak and tore it off. Kitten sidestepped and dodged another strike.

"You're mine! All mine!" Greed roared. He jumped and swiped his claws again. Kitten didn't have time to pull the trigger since she had to keep avoiding his attacks. His claw caught the material of her skirt and tore it halfway up the side. Kitten dropped and rolled away from him. Greed jumped and landed on her. His feet crushed into her stomach and Kitten choked on her breath. He jumped off of her and swung his leg, kicking her up into the air. Kitten gasped for air and twisted around in the air. Greed was ready to hit her with his claws when she fell back down in range. Kitten kicked out, hitting Greed in the face before he could hit her. She pushed off his face and went into a series of back springs until she skidded to a stop on all fours. She got up to her feet and pulled out two guns. Greed was running towards her laughing insanely. Kitten started shooting at him but the bullets didn't stop him.

"Shit." She swore and dodged as he reached her. He swung but missed. Kitten sidestepped around him. There was no way to kill him, and if there was, she didn't want to.

--

Oh yeah! Some awesome action if I don't say so myself! So what will happen next? Well you'll just have to read to find out!! Duh duh duh! Keep reading and reviewing I'm glad you guys like this story!!


	8. 8

Chapter 8 time! This one is pretty long so sorry about that!! The last section just was super long and I didn't really want to cut it in half or anything! I'm doing some mad updating after not updating in a long time! Sorry but I'm at college and sometimes I just have a hard time finding time to write! Hopefully I can find time to write more this semester though! Thanks for reading guys!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist but I do own my OCs!!

Edit: Had to make some more grammar and spelling edits to make sentences make proper sense. Sorry! I should have read this more carefully ahead of time! I'll make sure chapter 9 doesn't have any annoying mistakes in it! I promise!

---

Ed jumped off the train followed by his brother. Al's armor clanked loudly when he hit the cement.

"Aptos! Aren't you glad we got her letter before we left?" Al stated with a smile. Ed turned and smiled widely.

"Yeah! We should have known she would give us a huge lead like this!" Ed laughed. The two brothers started walking into the town.

"I wonder if Kitten is still here?" Al wondered aloud.

"Who knows!" Ed replied. Inside he hoped she was so they could meet up. Maybe she could follow them on their travels. She could even bring her new partner along, Hans, if she needed to.

Behind the brothers another person slipped off the train and hid behind a pillar. She looked around the cement block and followed the brothers with her blue eyes. She was determined to get to the bottom of all of this. She never knew what they were doing and now she was going to learn everything. Winry gulped and followed after them at a long distance. She hid behind things whenever she could. '_I'll find out everything! Maybe I'll even learn about this Kitten girl. They can't hide things from me forever!' _Winry declared in her mind. She followed them through the city and hid behind a telephone poll when they turned down another street.

"HELP!" A child's voice rang through the street. Winry saw a boy around the age of 16 run up to Ed and Al. He had dirty blonde hair and freckles across his face. He looked terrified.

"What is it?" Al asked. He sounded concerned.

"You're the Full Metal Alchemist right?" The kid shouted looking right at Ed. Ed beamed and pointed proudly to himself.

"You bet I am kid!" Ed declared. Winry shook her head sadly as she watched the scene from afar.

"Then you have to help me! My partner! She's being attacked by a monster guy." The boy stuttered and then found his words again. "Just come with me!" The boy shouted. He turned and started running down an alley. Ed and Al took after him, running as well. '_I won't loose them now!' _Winry thought to herself. She ran after them as well, making sure to stay far behind. The boy led them through the town and out. He ran up a hill and pointed.

"There!" The boy shouted and stopped. He was panting. Ed and Al ran up the hill and gasped when they saw the scene. Ed couldn't believe his eyes. Winry ran up the hill from a different angle and hid in a bush. She peered through the branches and could see a girl fighting a crazy looking guy off in the distance. The boy was pointing towards them. '_She must be that boy's sister or something._' Winry thought to herself.

Suddenly more people appeared. The man who looked like a human grabbed onto Greed and they all ran off. Kitten screamed in anger and dropped to her knees.

"KITTEN!" Ed screamed and started running towards her. Al was running behind him. Winry gasped in shock. '_That girl is Kitten! She was fighting that guy off too and with guns?!' _Winry thought as she watched the scene. Kitten turned and looked at Ed in shock.

"E-Ed?" Kitten stammered. She was still on her knees. Ed dropped to the ground in front of her and threw his arms around her. He held her tightly against him. Kitten blinked in confusion. Al standing behind him and Hans was running up the hill after them. He looked confused and shocked.

"What happened? That was Greed wasn't it! Who were the others?" Ed asked. He held Kitten arms-length away from him.

"I'll tell you later Ed. We should get out of here now." Kitten replied, looking into Ed's warm golden eyes.

"Yeah." Ed agreed. He pulled Kitten against him again, hugging her tightly. Hans stopped alongside Al and looked down at Ed and Kitten.

"You know each other?" Hans asked in confusion.

"Yeah!" Ed exclaimed. Kitten just chuckled and shook her head sadly at Ed's excitement. Al chuckled as well. Hans just stared at them.

"I'm like…YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Hans shouted. He was beyond excited now. He didn't have time to enjoy the moment before sine Kitten had been in terrible danger. Ed released Kitten from his hug and turned to Hans. Kitten noticed that Ed had grown a few inches, two at the most. Hans was only about ½ inch shorter than Ed. Al ran over and hugged Kitten as well.

"Hey there Al! I missed you!" Kitten exclaimed and slapped her hands around Al making a hollow clanging noise.

"Well are you now? You're Hans right?" Ed said. He was using a confident and proud voice. Kitten and Al stopped hugging and looked over at Ed.

"Here he goes again." Al whispered to Kitten. She giggled in agreement. Ed loved it when people knew about him; he loved to brag when given the chance. Hans was nodding fervently in agreement.

"I am! You are my role model! I want to be just like you!!" Hans nearly squealed. His eyes were glittering like his wish was just granted. Ed beamed; this was something he loved to hear.

"Really? Ah well it takes a lot of hard work to be like me!" Ed boasted and started laughing. Al and Kitten shook their heads sadly. Winry groaned inwardly from where she was watching in the bush. It looked like Kitten was really close to Ed and Al. She had never seen them run and hug someone like that before, except their mother. Winry bit her lip as she watched.

"I'm going to give it my best! I'm just so excited you are going to travel with us!" Hans exclaimed. He was fighting back the urge to jump up and down. Ed laughed and looked back at Kitten.

"Of course I'd travel with you guys. Kitten is a very close friend." Ed said. Kitten smiled and flushed slightly. Al nodded in agreement.

"That's so exciting!!" Hans replied. Kitten giggled at him. He looked like he was about to start bouncing around.

"Well we should get going." Kitten stated. Ed and Al nodded in agreement. The group turned and started walking down the hill. They walked through the town and into the train station. They bought tickets to the town the current train was heading towards. It was a far southern town called Mullian. Winry followed behind them out of sight. She was determined to get to the bottom of everything. She hated being left out of the loop. She knew that it could be dangerous, with those people after Kitten, but she didn't care. Winry pulled her hair into a bun and slid a large sunhat on her head. She then put on a pair of sunglasses and sat down in the train. She picked a seat where she could see them but they wouldn't be able to see her very well. She watched and listening closely. She wanted to find out what they were hiding about that girl, Kitten. Kitten sat down next to Ed, who removed his red coat and folded it next to him. Hans sat across from Ed and Al sat beside Hans.

"Kitten you need to explain everything to me." Ed stated and looked over at her. Kitten looked out the window first to collect her thoughts, then back at her old friend. She didn't really want to have to tell him everything, but it could be dangerous for them if she left something out.

"Okay. Here it goes. First Greed came out of nowhere and told me that the homunculi had re-formed. I didn't really believe him but then when Hans and I were at the library we heard something. We ran outside and got attacked by a homunculus named Wrath. His tattoo is on his left cheek. We got away from him and ran back through the woods towards a mansion, where the noise came from. I went inside and saw Greed fighting with a girl homunculus who looked a lot like Lust, with the same powers, but they aren't the same. There was an alchemist with them too, very skilled. He created a circle that sealed away Greed's human emotions and sane mind. Now Greed is a bloodthirsty monster and he is after me. I don't have any idea what they are after, but since they have an extremely skilled alchemist on their side it could get really dangerous." Kitten explained. Ed looked at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"An alchemist? Really?" Ed asked in shock. Al and Hans listened closely. Al gulped. This would be dangerous.

"Yeah. The girl called him Damned. I don't know what that means." Kitten answered. Ed went into thought.

"Could it be a military title? Like yours Ed?" Al spoke up. Kitten gasped, she hadn't even thought of that.

"It couldn't be, could it?" Kitten said softly. Ed shrugged.

"Who knows? But enough of this, let's talk about something else. How about the library?" Ed asked. He was smiling now.

"It was great! I'm sure you could have found out a lot! When this is all taken care of I can take you back there!" Kitten replied.

"Sweet! I'm holding you to that Kitten." Ed chuckled.

"Me too!" Al added. Hans listened to them all and smiled. He was so glad he got to be sitting here along with them all. In the back of his mind the secret to the stone burned, but he ignored it for now. There would be a time for that but he would have to keep it secret for now. They continued to chat about lost time and Hans joined in now and then to tell his own stories. It wasn't long before the sun had set and everyone was getting sleepy. Hans was the first to pass out, his head rested against the window as he slept soundly. Kitten fell asleep next; her head fell against Ed's shoulder. Ed smiled over at her and reached over with his free hand to grab his coat. He placed it gently around her shoulders as she slept. Al smiled over at his big brother. Al knew that Ed had missed Kitten. Winry looked away at this point and stared out the window. She tried to force herself to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy and his team continued to investigate as much as they could into Seve Betrug. So far they hadn't had much luck and Roy was getting pissed that Kitten wasn't writing to him. There was a loud slam and Roy jumped in his chair. Jean Havoc had just thrown to door open and jumped into Roy's office. The door bounced off the wall and shut with another slam behind Havoc. Jean stopped right in front of Roy's desk and pulled a chair over. He threw himself into it and grabbed his cigarettes out of his pocket. Mustang just watched him with curious expression. Havoc lit his cigarette and took a deep breath in. He blew the smoke out slowly and then looked across the desk at Roy.

"I saw something you aren't going to believe." Havoc stated. Roy's expression became serious and he looked at Havoc.  
"About Betrug?" Roy questioned in a low voice, looking towards the door. Havoc nodded in agreement and took another breath on his cigarette.

"I followed him home. I didn't really mean to, I just happened to be behind him and I decided to see where he lived. So I followed him at a long distance and you aren't going to believe this Roy; he lives in an abandoned building!" Havoc exclaimed.

"Are you telling me there is a homeless man working at the command center?" Roy replied. He found this hard to believe.

"That isn't all! That building was recently bought by the State! There was a sign that said so! It said 'State property Stay Back' and there were other signs as well! It's creepy Roy! Why would an officer live in a huge abandoned warehouse thing!" Havoc stated in shock. It was like Havoc couldn't even believe his own words. Roy nodded in agreement.

"He does seem close with the Fuhrer as well. I always see him going in and out of his office. There must be something going on behind the scenes." Roy said more to himself than to Havoc.

"Do you think it's corruption or something?" Havoc asked in a low voice. He had been thinking that for a little while now but he didn't want to voice his opinion to anyone. There was something up with this Betrug guy.

"We can't jump to that conclusion yet. There isn't enough evidence that could point to that. Don't say that again in public Havoc, you could get arrested." Roy stated and narrowed his eyes. Havoc adverted his gaze and nodded in agreement.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"All we can be sure of for certain is that Betrug and the Fuhrer are close and could be working on a secret project of some sort." Mustang stated in a low voice. Havoc nodded.

"Should I go tell the others?" He asked.

"If you want." Roy replied and leaned back in his chair. Havoc rubbed his cigarette out and stood up. He bowed deeply and then left Mustang's office. Mustang spun around in his chair and stared out the large window. '_What is going on here? But more importantly….why the hell hasn't Kitten written to me again yet?!' _Roy growled in his mind.

Down the hallway Seve slipped into the Fuhrer's office again. He had just been called on his private line and was smiling widely. Riza stopped when she saw Seve go into the Fuhrer's office. She looked up and down the hallway; no one else was around. She began to walk slowly down the hallway towards his door, she wondered if she would be able to hear anything.

The Fuhrer looked up from his desk at Seve who sat down in a chair. He smiled widely at the Fuhrer.

"What is it Betrug?" Bradley asked as he sat his pen down against the wood.

"I just received some marvelous news from the others." Betrug replied. Bradley smirked at this fact.

"What?" He asked.

"Well Greed has been caught and sealed, well not completely, but you know what I mean. Also I learned something else. The girl is working with a young child named Hans, whom we expect is looking for the stone. He had a book from the library, which means he might know the secret, but it doesn't seem to faze him. He may be perfect." Betrug stated with a devious smile stretched across his thin lips. Bradley smiled as well.

"This is good news! Wonderful! Make sure to get this child to join us and also make sure to have Greed collect the girl. We may need her later, she does have a lot of secrets inside her." The Fuhrer stated.

"Of course! There is a small set back though." Betrug added grudgingly.

"What is that?" Bradley growled. He hated it when things got in the way of his plans.

"The girl and the boy have met up with Full Metal." Betrug stated. The Fuhrer shrugged it off.

"That won't be a problem, he can't put much of a fight. Just make sure that they are all separated when they need to be. The girl, Kitsumi, is the only one who can really cause a problem." The Fuhrer replied.

"Don't worry, with Greed on our side now she should be taken of quickly." Betrug explained with a smirk.

"Good. Keep me updated." The Fuhrer remarked.

"Of course." Betrug stated. He stood up and bowed. Seve left the room and looked up and down the hallway; no one was there. He turned and walked down the halls until he was back to his room. He had a new job now and he knew what it was. If the plan was to work they needed to find the perfect location. Seve smiled to himself and sat down at his desk. It was time to get to work on something that actually mattered.

Riza skittered out of the hallway just in time. She let out a sigh of relief and continued onward. She had heard a little bit of the conversation through the wall but it wasn't enough to make out anything important. '_Marvelous news….sealed, not completely….book from library….perfect….secrets inside…girl and boy met up….no problem….don't worry. None of that makes any sense! Although this does seem to prove that Mr. Betrug and the Fuhrer and working on something. If only I knew what it was. It doesn't sound very good. We haven't been given any direct orders recently, so what could they be doing?' _Riza thought as she continued up the hallway. She turned into the break room and fixed herself a cup of coffee. She sighed and started to drink it. The coffee in the break room tasted like dirt and milk but she ignored the taste. She wondered if anyone else had found something out. They didn't seem to be getting very far and yet Seve was moving forward quickly with his plans; whatever those plans were. She hoped that it wasn't anything bad; they had dealt with enough after the incident two years ago. Roy still had scars from that battle and the military cemeteries had been booked after that. It was a bloody battle, which they had tried to hide from the media. The military couldn't afford having information on Kitsumi slip out, it could lead to nasty wars. Riza sighed and walked back down the hallway with her coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed, Al, Kitten, and Hans got off the train in Mullian around noon. After a quick lunch they found a motel, they all stayed in the same room. Kitten sat down on her bed and sighed. The room was pretty big. There were three beds and a couch bed as well. Hans insisted that Al have the real bed and he could take the couch bed. Al tried to get Hans to change his mind, but it didn't work.

"What should we do now?" Kitten asked.

"I'm not sure. We need to figure out what they are after this time." Ed replied. Kitten propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at him.

"Do you have any ideas? They needed Greed for some reason." Kitten stated. She couldn't help but look worried.

"I don't know. They might have just wanted to build up their forces. Maybe they want all your secrets to make themselves stronger. Or maybe they want something else." Ed answered; he was rubbing his chin in thought. He didn't want to say too much in front of Hans. It seemed like Kitten didn't tell him anything, most likely to protect him. Hans could be in danger if he got involved too deeply in all of this. Ed knew that Kitten didn't want anyone else involved if they didn't have to be.

"We just have to wait and see. They will probably attack again. We should play it on the safe side for now." Kitten declared. Everyone nodded in agreement. For the rest of the day they stayed in the room trying to plan out where they would go next. They went down to the café across the street for dinner. After dinner they went right back to their room to settle in for the night.

Winry had followed the group into the motel and was in the single room right beside theirs. She curled up on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't understand anything that was going on. Winry closed her eyes and fell asleep before she knew it. She hadn't been able to get much sleep on the train.

Night came quickly and everyone else fell asleep. The peaceful night was soon shattered. There was a loud smash around midnight. Ed, Hans, Al, Kitten, and Winry next-door; jumped awake. Kitten's eyes flew towards the window, which was smashed in. Glass was all over the floor.

"KITTEN! WATCH OUT!" Al screamed. Hans squeaked in fear. Kitten turned and saw Greed standing at the foot of her bed. Kitten kicked off the covers and attempted to jump off but Greed moved faster. He grabbed her around the waist and sprung across the room. Kitten screamed and flailed around in Greed's grasp but he didn't release her. He was laughing loudly. Ed clapped his hands and transmuted the floor into a fist, which he sent at Greed. Greed went out the window before Ed's attack hit him.

"SHIT!" Ed swore loudly.

"We have to find her!" Al shouted as well.

"HURRY!" Ed screamed. He was tugging on his pants and hopping towards the door. Hans threw off the covers as well; he hadn't taken any of his clothes off. Hans had a bad feeling something like this would happen before they went to bed. Al was already at the door. The three men crashed down the hallway and out the front doors. Winry had heard everything and ran out after them. She only had time to pull on a sundress. By the time she made it out to the lobby they were already gone. She ran outside anyways hoping that she would be able to find them.

Ed, Al, and Hans ran after Greed. Kitten was still shouting and wriggling around but she couldn't get loose. Suddenly something flew out of an alley, forcing the three men to stop. The two other homunculi were standing in front of them.

"Shit." Ed swore he clapped his hands together and morphed his auto mail arm into a blade. Hans watched in amazement. He wished he could do something like that. Al moved into a fighting stance and prepared himself for battle. Wrath and Lust charged forward and the battle began.

"Stay back Hans!" Al shouted before punching Wrath in the face. The homunculus was sent flying backwards. Wrath hadn't expected Al's punch to be that powerful. Wrath thought he was empty armor, how could empty armor punch so hard? Ed blocked Lust's nails and swiped at her with his blade. Ed's blade sunk into Lust's stomach, blood squirted everywhere. Ed removed his blade and jumped back. Lust healed and whipped the blood from her chin.

"Oh that was mean Edward." Lust complained with a smile on her face. Hans watched in amazement. '_The homunculus can even regenerate? They are amazing! I wonder why they are so evil though! But I don't need them, I know how to create the stone now and that is more important than the homunculi. I can do everything I want with the stone! I don't need anything else now!' _Hans thought to himself as he watched Ed and Al battle against the homunculi.

"We have to hurry! We need to save Kitten!" Ed roared and drove his blade into Lust's forehead.

"I'm trying brother!" Al complained as he drove his fist into Wrath's stomach. Wrath was sent back flipping across the pavement. Al had even been able to dodge all his hair spikes, which Wrath hadn't expected. All Ed and Al needed to do was knock them down long enough to run away after Kitten.

Greed ran through the warm night air in the city. He flew down alleys and scaled small buildings. He ran across the roofs and finally stopped in an alleyway. Abandoned and broken down buildings surrounded them. Greed threw her down to the dirty ground. Kitten turned and glared up at him. She had slept in her shirt and skirt, and she was thankful that she had. Greed was staring down at her with his crazy eyes and twisted grin. Kitten shivered when she looked at him. '_Shit! All my guns are back in the room! What am I supposed to do?' _Kitten swore in her head.

"Mine. You're all mine Kitty." Greed growled and approached her slowly. Kitten scooted away from him on her butt. There was no point in running now; he would surely catch her at such close range.

"Damn it Greed! Snap out of it!" Kitten hissed at him. She continued to scoot away from him. Greed jumped forward, straddling her and pinning her down with his hands. Kitten let out a yelp as her skin was scraped against the pavement.

"You're finally all mine! MINE!" Greed shouted in her face. Kitten twitched and shivered again. She knew what he was after now, and he would do anything to get it. Kitten kicked at him but he had already grabbed her shirt. When her leg connected with him he was thrown off. He ripped her shirt off in the process and went rolling across the pavement. Kitten threw her arms across her chest, she was wearing a bra but it still felt weird. She pulled herself to her feet and started running. Greed got up and ran after her, he jumped and ricocheted off a building and landed in front of her. Kitten skidded to a stop. Greed threw himself forward. Kitten tried to get out of the way but he hit her, taking her down to the ground again. Kitten screamed and struggled but he held her down.

"I'll make you mine! I'll make you all mine!" Greed stated and started laughing.

"Greed stop! God damn it! STOP!" Kitten screamed and twisted around underneath him. Greed ignored her and bent his head down. He ran his tongue across her chest. Kitten kicked at him and tried to move but he was too strong. It seemed like when his human side was sealed he became even stronger. Greed reached down and tore her skirt up the front.

"Mine. All mine." Greed growled against her chest.

"NO!" Kitten roared. She kicked up with all her strength and sent him flying into the air. He had tore gashes in her arms but they quickly healed. Kitten jumped to her feet; her skirt ripped all the way off. Kitten turned and started running down the alley. She switched her eyes and took off as fast as she could go. She jumped over trash cans and dumpsters. She could hear him running after her. '_Shit! What am I supposed to do?' _Kitten swore to herself. Suddenly she saw a girl wander into the alley she was running down. She couldn't let a human see her powers. She stopped and jumped behind a dumpster. The girl stopped and looked over; she thought she heard something. Her light blonde hair glittered in the moonlight. '_I can't believe I lost them so easily! I don't even know where I am!' _The girl thought to herself. Kitten was pressed up against the back of the dumpster. She hoped Greed didn't come down here, it could put that girl in danger. Greed ran into the alley and spotted the girl at once.

"Oh look. You will make a nice snack." Greed growled. The girl screamed at once. She recognized him as the one Kitten had been fighting against in the field. The girl, Winry, turned and started the run but she was to slow. Greed raced around her and grabbed her arm. She screamed again she tried to pull away. Greed's black claws dug into her arm and drew blood.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Winry screamed. Greed was laughing. Kitten couldn't let a poor girl take the fall for her. She jumped up and out of her hiding spot.

"Leave her alone! I'm the one you want!" Kitten shouted at Greed. Winry looked back and gasped. Kitten was only wearing underwear. At once Greed threw Winry to the pavement and raced towards Kitten. Winry rolled over and stared in shock.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Greed roared. Kitten jumped to the side but Greed turned and shot his arm forward. He speared his hand through Kitten's chest, right through her ribcage. His hand protruded from her back, blood dripped off his fingers. Winry let loose a bloodcurdling scream as she watched. Greed lifted her off the ground with his hand still going through her. Kitten turned to look at the girl laying on the pavement.

"G-Get Out of H-Here!" Kitten choked out. Winry scrambled to her feet and dashed from the alley. She tripped over her feet as she ran. Kitten was dead. She died saving her life. Winry screamed again.

Greed slammed Kitten into the pavement with his hand still going through her ribcage. Kitten coughed blood out. Her body was trying to heal itself but it couldn't with Greed's arm still inside her.

"Now I can make you all mine Kitty. All mine. Mine. Mine." Greed stated in his deranged voice. He bent down and licked the blood off her chest. Her bra had ripped open. Kitten coughed and gasped. There was nothing she could do in this state.

Winry ran down the sidewalk screaming. Suddenly she crashed into something hard and metal. Winry bounced back and fell down on the cement. She looked up at the giant suit of armor in front of her and her eyes widened. Ed was staring down at her in shock; his expression quickly turned to anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WINRY?!" Ed roared down at her in anger. Al stared in shock.

"I-I just wanted to see what you were doing." Winry choked out.

"YOU MORON! YOU COULD GET KILLED!" Ed screamed at her.

"KITTEN IS DEAD! SHE SAVED ME AND THAT GUY STABBED HER RIGHT THROUGH THE CHEST!" Winry screamed. It just came out. Ed stopped and his expression changed.

"NO!" Hans shouted. Al gasped.

"Where." Ed stated. Winry turned and pointed towards the alley with a shaking finger. Ed took off running with Al behind him.

"STAY HERE HANS! WATCH HER!" Ed shouted back at Hans. Hans nodded and looked down at the girl in front of her.

"I'm so sorry." Winry whimpered. Hans felt like crying.

Al was the first to reach the alleyway; he passed Ed quickly. Al saw Greed over her, just about to rip off her underwear. Al ran forward and punched, he hit Greed and sent him flying off of Kitten. Tears were streaming down Kitten's face and she pulled herself up to her knees. Her chest wound healed shut and she held her bra together.

"Al." Kitten whimpered. Al dropped to his knees with a clang. Greed was picking himself up from a pile of trashcans. Ed clapped his hands together and sent a barrage of pavement spikes launching at Greed. The homunculus dodged them all and then took off. Ed ran over and dropped to the ground in front of Kitten.

"Kitten." Ed said softly. She was covered in dirt and holding her bra together.

"Ed." Kitten replied in a shaky voice. Ed pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her tightly. Kitten held it closed in the front and bit her lip. Ed reached out and grabbed her in a hug. Kitten rested her forehead against Ed's shoulder.

"We should get her back to the hotel." Al stated. Ed released her and Al picked up Kitten in his large metal arms. Kitten rested her cheek against Al's cool metal body.

"It's okay now Kitten." Ed said softly. Kitten nodded weakly against Al's body. They left the alley and found Hans and Winry standing outside, waiting. Hans and Winry stared at the body in Al's arm, covered in Ed's red coat.

"Is she dead?" Hans asked timidly. Kitten turned and looked over at Hans. He squeaked in surprise. Winry's mouth opened in shock. There was no way that Kitten could have been alive after that attack. Winry had seen it all.

"We need to get her back to the room." Ed stated and looked up at Kitten worriedly. Winry didn't say anything.

"You can come with us Winry." Al added softly. Kitten looked at the girl. She had been the one that Kitten had saved from Greed. Ed and Al knew her? '_I'll have to explain myself to her now. I wonder who she is? I think I'll have to explain myself to Hans as well. Ah well, I knew this day would come.' _Kitten thought. Her mind was still swimming. The five of them made it back to the hotel and Ed took Kitten into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Al, Winry, and Hans sat down in the chairs in the middle of the room. Everyone was silent. Winry could tell Al and Ed were both mad at her. Winry looked over at Al timidly. Al was staring at the closed bathroom door. They couldn't hear anything from inside.

"Al?" Winry squeaked.

"What is it Winry?" Al asked. He turned to look at her. Winry shrunk back in her chair. Hans was looking over at her too.

"How is she, Kitten, still alive?" Winry asked in a soft voice. Al looked back towards the bathroom door.

"You can ask her that yourself when she comes out." Al stated. Winry closed her mouth and adverted her gaze. Hans wondered the same thing. That girl had said Kitten died, but Kitten wasn't dead at all. There was something deeper here that Hans didn't know about.

Inside the bathroom Ed turned on the tub and filled it with bubbles.

"Here you go Kitten." Ed said softly. Kitten slipped off Ed's coat and what was left of her bra and underwear. Ed adverted his gaze as Kitten slipped into the hot water. His face was red. The bubbles covered Kitten's body as she lay in the tub.

"Thank you Ed." Kitten replied in a soft voice.

"Well then I'll leave." Ed replied.

"No. Please stay." Kitten stated. Ed turned and looked back at her. Her eyes were pleading. Ed turned, his face still red, and sat down by the side of the bathtub. There was a small step stool to sit on.

"What is it Kitten?" Ed asked as he looked at her face.

"Who is that girl?" Kitten asked.

"Winry. A family friend and my mechanic." Ed answered. He was still mad at her for following them. She had put herself in danger and Kitten as well.

"I'll have to tell her. Is that okay?" Kitten whispered.

"I'm sure she wanted to know." Ed replied harshly. Kitten blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry." Kitten uttered and looked away from Ed.

"No! Don't be sorry! I'm the one who should be sorry! I mean she followed us here and that's not your fault! Now you are going to have to tell her and I know you don't want people to know! Shit! This is all my fault!" Ed growled to himself. He buried his face in his hands. Kitten looked over at him sadly.

"Ed, don't blame yourself. You don't have to take care of me." Kitten whispered.

"But I want to! I want to help you and protect you but I can't even do that right! Something always goes wrong and it's my fault! I couldn't even save you before Greed—" Ed trailed off. He didn't want to say it. Kitten moved she reached out. The bubbles clung to her body as she leaned over the edge of the tub. She touched her hand to Ed's hand. He jumped and looked up at her. He couldn't see anything with all the bubbles but he still turned bright red. Kitten held Ed's face in her hand and looked into his golden eyes.

"You did save me Ed. Don't blame yourself for things you can't control." Kitten stated. She moved in closer and kissed him gently on the lips. "You do a fine job at protecting me." She added when she pulled away. Ed's face looked like a strawberry. Kitten pulled her hand back and slunk back into the water.

"K-Kitten." He stuttered. Kitten giggled and smiled over at him.

"Don't worry Ed. You can go out now, tell Winry I'll explain myself when I get out." Kitten said with a weak smile. Ed nodded, still red, and got off the stool. He tripped over to the door and slipped outside. Kitten sighed and slipped her head under the water. '_What am I going to do now? What about Greed? I mean like this, all he is after is well…no I don't want to think about that now. Not after what just happened. Is there a way to reverse that? Now I have to worry about more people as well. I can't put them all in danger! I don't even know what the homunculi want!' _Kitten thought.

Ed walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Al, Winry, and Hans looked over at him. His cheeks were still a little pink but he shook it off and went to sit down next to his younger brother.

"Is Kitten all right?" Al asked worriedly.

"Yeah she's fine now. Her wound is completely healed." Ed replied. Winry kept her mouth shut and didn't look at him. She felt so guilty.

"That's good. I was worried." Al stated. Even though he knew Kitten was immortal he thought it must be scary to face death so many times. The four of them sat in silence until the bathroom door opened again. They all turned to look at Kitten. Her hair was still wet and she was wrapped in a fluffy white hotel robe. Kitten walked briskly across the floor and stopped behind the couch Ed and Al were sitting on. They both looked up at her but she was looking between Winry and Hans. Winry was still too nervous to look Kitten in the eyes. Kitten took a deep breath and tightened the grip on her robe.

"My name is Kitsumi Nakahara, or Kitten. I was born in Central. When I was around 9 years old my parents and brother were brutally murdered by the stray state alchemist Kimblee. I tracked him down and tried to kill him but failed, I was saved by another state alchemist. I then became part of a secret military project when I was 11. I was alchemically enhanced to become a superhuman weapon. Not only that, I am also completely immortal. The project was disbanded and I joined the regular military. I'm the only one from the project left, and I'm the only one who is completely immortal, I'm the only one who was completed before the military stopped funding and demanded the project be cancelled. I'm the perfect completed project. That's why I'm still standing here." Kitten explained. She hated to tell the story. Sometimes she wished didn't have to, she wished it could all be make-believe story. She didn't want her body anymore. She wanted to die like everyone else and have a normal life. Winry and Hans stared at her in disbelief. Ed watched Kitten. He was amazed that she stayed so calm while she told her story. He fought to urge to reach back and take her hand. Al watched her too. He could tell that she hadn't wanted to have to tell anyone this story. He knew how she felt; Al hated to tell people that he was an empty suit of armor.

Hans and Winry stared at Kitten in disbelief. Winry couldn't believe it, because she kept flashing back to the scene in the alleyway. That guy had put his hand and half his arm all the way through her chest; a normal human couldn't survive that. Kitten stared back at the two. '_I hadn't wanted to tell Hans about me. I didn't want to involve him so much either but it seems now I don't have much of a choice.' _Kitten thought as she looked down at Hans. He looked beyond shocked and so did Winry. After a few minutes of unsettling silence Kitten turned and walked out of the living area and into the room with two of the beds. Ed stood up quickly.

"K-Kitten! Wait!" Ed exclaimed and dashed after her. Al stood up as well but didn't follow his brother. Al turned and looked down at Hans and Winry. Winry turned and looked up at Al.

"I-I had no idea t-that it was so hard for her." Winry stammered. She felt so guilty now. Kitten must have lived through some pretty horrible things. Winry wondered how many times she should have died. A shiver ran through her and Winry wrapped her arms around herself. Hans was still staring at the spot where Kitten had once been standing. '_This whole time she was immortal and she didn't even tell me? Although I guess I wouldn't have told anyone either, that must be why that scary guy is after her! I had no idea that things were so difficult for her! Why didn't she tell me? I could have helped her more I'm sure! Oh poor Kitten.' _Hans thought as he stared into space.

"Don't worry Winry. She's okay." Al said softly, even though he knew that was a lie. Winry held herself tighter.

"K-Kitten?" Ed stuttered again. Kitten had stopped; she was facing away from Ed. He stopped a few feet behind her and reached out his flesh hand cautiously towards her. Kitten spun around suddenly before Ed had a chance to grab her shoulder. She threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his shirt. Ed's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the top of her head that was pressed against him. He gingerly laid his arms across her back and loosely held her.

"I didn't want anyone else involved! Why did this have to happen?" Kitten whimpered into his chest.

"It's okay Kitten." Ed replied softly. He didn't know what else to say.

"I always put people in danger! First it was you and Roy all those years ago! I got you both injured so badly just because you were around me!" Kitten cried against him. She felt so lonely in that moment. Kitten didn't understand why people still wanted to be around her after all that had happened. She didn't even want to be around herself half of the time. Deep inside her heart she bitterly wished that Roy was there, but it was too selfish of her to want to be with him. He was a human and she was an immortal weapon with no purpose. Ed patted her head gently.

"Kitten, don't say things like that! I wanted to protect you! So did everyone else!" Ed retorted, he hated how she always blamed herself. Kitten didn't reply. She sniffled one last time and then pushed herself away from him.

"Okay. I think I should go to bed." Kitten stated and turned. She sat down on a bed and adverted her gaze away from Ed. The robe slipped off her shoulder slightly, the air felt cold. Ed looked down at her sadly.

"Goodnight Kitten. You can always come to me if you need me." Ed stated and then walked from the room. Al turned when Ed came back out.

"Is Kitten okay?" Al asked.

"Yeah. She's going to sleep. We all should, it's been a rough night." Ed stated and stopped beside his brother.

"Yes, it has been." Al agreed.

"Where should I sleep?" Winry asked timidly. She still felt too guilty to look at Ed.

"There's another bed in that room." Ed stated and pointed to the room where Kitten had gone. Winry gulped but still stood up.

"O-Okay." She stammered and shuffled towards the room. Al watched her disappear into the room and sighed. Ed flopped down on the couch, almost falling on Hans.

"E-Edward!" Hans yelped.

"Huh? Did you think you were sleeping here? No way! You get a bed, go on now." Ed stated and flapped his hands.

"B-But you should have a bed!" Hans exclaimed. Ed laughed and nudged at Hans to move.

"Go on! Go to sleep! I want to be close in case something happens again." Ed replied. Hans looked over and Ed and then stood up.

"Well okay, I guess." Hans stated. '_It's so exciting to have the Full Metal Alchemist here! And he even cares a lot about Kitten! I'm glad she has close friends like this!' _Hans thought as he walked towards the other bed area. Ed stretched out across the couch and groaned loudly. Al turned and looked down at his brother on the couch.

"Is something the matter brother?" Al asked in confusion. Ed opened one eye and looked up at his armor-covered brother. Then he closed his eye again.

"I was wondering if I should tell Mustang where we are." Ed stated in a whisper just in case, he didn't want Kitten to hear. Al gasped in surprise and turned fully to look down at Ed.

"A-Are you serious? You'd never want to do something like that!" Al stammered. Al did think it was a good idea; maybe Mustang could help Kitten. It seemed like she would be in danger after all. Things weren't going very well and another alley could be helpful. Al smiled brightly; it seemed like Ed finally was getting over his grudge against the Flame Alchemist.

"Eh, maybe not. He would probably hog all the spotlight." Ed growled and rolled over onto his side. Al sighed in defeat and slumped his shoulders. '_I should have known that he wasn't actually going to call Mustang. Why did I even get my hopes up?' _Al wondered. Ed opened his eyes and stared over at the bathroom door.

Winry walked around the corner and froze. She couldn't help but utter a small squeak of surprise. Kitten turned around, she was only wearing her red tube top and a pair of underwear. Kitten looked slightly surprised as well.

"Oh! Winry!" Kitten exclaimed. Winry was surprised that Kitten didn't have any tone of resentment in her voice. '_I thought she would hate me for putting her through all of this! I mean, she is standing there smiling at me like nothing is wrong at all! I don't understand how she can be so strong in this situation!' _Winry thought as she looked at the girl standing in front of her.

"H-Hello." Winry stammered, she quickly adverted her gaze to the floor and flushed slightly. '_She is so pretty too.' _Winry thought as she stared at the carpet.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed! We are both girls!" Kitten exclaimed and chuckled. Winry flushed a little more but looked up anyways.

"O-Oh, sorry!" She apologized even though she didn't know why. Kitten was smiling at her warmly in the moonlight.

"Well Winry, it is pretty late. Sorry for dragging you into this, but I will make sure to protect you!" Kitten exclaimed and gave Winry a dramatic thumbs up. Winry blinked in surprise and shock.

"Y-You don't need to do that!" She stammered and waved her hands in front of her defensively. Kitten started laughing and plopped down onto her bed. The frame squeaked a few times from Kitten's movement. Winry moved slowly and she sat down on her bed gently. She still felt awkward being in a room with Kitten. The lights in the room were off but the curtains were open so the moonlight lit the room up with a blue glow. Winry looked over at Kitten. Kitten was staring up at the ceiling; it was hard to read her expression.

"Are you afraid of me?" Kitten asked in a soft tone. Winry was once again surprised.

"N-No! Not really!" Winry stuttered. '_Well I kind of am, I mean, the way she is immortal is a little scary. Not to mention how she fought against that guy. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side.' _Winry thought as she looked over at Kitten. A small grin crossed Kitten's face but she didn't turn to look at Winry.

"It's okay if you are. Not many people understand." Kitten breathed out. She knew that Winry was lying. Normal people didn't accept her easily; she wasn't a normal human. Winry adverted her gaze again.

"No, really. I'm not really that scared of you. You seem like a very nice person." Winry stated, still not looking at Kitten. Kitten chuckled lightly.

"Maybe I am." She said in a far away voice. Winry turned to look at her. It looked like Kitten was just staring off into space.

"Um, Kitten?" Winry squeaked in an unsure voice. Kitten turned, broken out of her world, to look at the girl.

"Yes?" Kitten prodded.

"Could you tell me more about yourself?" Winry asked. Kitten looked over at her in surprise.

"Well, I suppose. What would you like to know?" Kitten asked.

"What is your life like?" Winry asked. She felt like it wasn't her business but Winry could tell that deep down inside Kitten wanted to get everything out. Kitten smiled and looked over at Winry.

"It's lonely. I'm the only one left from the project and right now I'm trying to bring back my best friend. She was part of the project too but she wasn't complete like I was. I miss being a normal human; I never had a childhood." Kitten replied. Winry felt herself want to cry. '_It must be so horrible for her! She feels like she is alone but really she seems to have friends all around her! It must be awful.' _Winry thought to herself.

"But you have many friends don't you?" Winry asked.

"Of course, but I feel guilty for having friends. I won't die, and then one day I will have to leave them. It isn't fair to burden people with my problems." Kitten replied. Winry bit her lip.

"Don't you have a love?" She asked. She almost had to force the question from her throat. Kitten sighed and laid a hand against her chest.

"I do. But that is even less fair than friendship. I can never live a normal life, so it isn't fair to him at all." Kitten replied in a soft voice. Winry looked away out the window. '_Is it Edward? That makes me a little jealous; I hope it isn't. Wait! I shouldn't be thinking like that! I'm so selfish!' _Winry thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Winry stated; there was concern in her voice.

"I'm used to it. I've already accepted my existence as such." Kitten answered. She then rolled over and stared at the wall. "We should go to sleep Winry, the sun will be rising soon." Kitten stated softly. Winry laid all the way down and looked over at Kitten's back.

"Yeah. Good Night Kitten." Winry breathed out softly.

"Night." Kitten replied in a voice that was almost a whisper. Kitten squeezed her eyes shut and clutched the covers in her hands. '_Roy, I miss you! I wish I could see you again somehow and tell you all about this! I feel so bad for just leaving like I did! I had to do it though, for Sakura! Maybe I should have told him about how she died, I never explained anything to him. I couldn't bear the thought of him knowing what I did that day! Why do I have to be so weak when it really counts! I just want to be able to live a normal human life with Roy! Although, that isn't possible is it? I can't help myself, I want to be selfish and keep him all to myself!! And all my friends as well. It isn't fair to any of them. Edward, I hurt him so much and in so many ways. I love him too, but not in the same way as I love Roy. It's like I'm leading them all on, and tricking them into thinking that it will all work out in the end when I know it won't. Maybe I shouldn't think about this now. I can worry about my future late; right now all I should focus on is saving Sakura. I wonder if there will be a way to bring her back? There has to be right? Will I have to make a homunculus of her? No, I shouldn't do something like that; it wouldn't be fair to Sakura. I wouldn't want to be a homunculus, so what will I do? What will I have to give up if I can bring her back? I wonder what is going to happen in the end?' _Kitten wondered as she drifted off to sleep in the middle of her thoughts.

---

Thanks for reading! I liked this chapter a lot! Winry has finally made herself known! Bwah haha! And there is some tension between her and Kitten! Hee hee! Thanks for reading and sorry again that this chapter was so long! R&R!!


	9. 9

Time for Chapter 9! I'm still writing it, and I have most of it outlined on notebook paper. In other words I work on the outline during class! Hee hee! Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I only own my OCs! Thank you all for reading! Sorry this section is long as well, but it's either long chapters or an overkill of chapters and I think longer chapters sound better!

* * *

Riza ran through the halls. She was almost certain that Seve wasn't aware that she noticed. Her heart rate was beating out of control; she had never felt this type of rush before. She couldn't even place the emotion, was it fear, completely unbridled fear? Riza could see Mustang's office door come into view as she turned a corner to start down another hallway. She hadn't run the whole way of course, she needed to act like she was normal until she was out of view. It had been so hard to keep her cool. Normally Riza had no problem acting calm and collected, she couldn't understand what made him so terrifying.

_Riza walked briskly down the hallway, she had to get the files to Sheska as soon as possible. There was a lot of work to be done since Mustang had fallen behind. He had been so absorbed with learning more about Seve and on top of that he was still worried about Kitsumi. Mustang would never get ahead if he was always caught up in other things that didn't involve work. She sighed to herself as she walked down the hallway. Riza turned the corner sharply and bumped into someone._

"_Oof!" The person exclaimed. Riza bounced off of the person and fell over. She felt the files slip from her hands as she fell._

"_Sorry!" Riza exclaimed. She hit the floor on her butt and felt a sting travel up her spine. The files scattered on the tile floor around her. "Oh no!" She cursed in her mind and started picked them up. The person she bumped into hadn't fallen over._

"_Oh my! Sorry about that!" The person stated and chuckled lightly._

"_That's all right." Riza stated in a flat tone. She got all the files back in her arms and then looked up at the person. Seve Betrug was standing in front of her. He was smiling brightly down at her. Riza froze; she had just been starting to get up off the floor._

"_Here let me help you Miss Hawkeye!" Seve said cheerfully and reached out his hand towards her._

"_O-Oh thank you." Riza replied with a slight stutter. She looked up and her eyes widened slightly as he grasped her hand in his. From where she was sitting on the tile she could see right up his sleeve. It was right there in that faded red color, right by his armpit. She could barely believe it. Her heart rate was beginning to speed up._

"_Up you go!" Seve chuckled and tugged on Riza's arm. She was yanked up and Riza almost stumbled but held herself up straight. She tried to contain her horror. Riza put her serious mask on and gave Seve a small but kind smile._

"_Thank you so much Mr. Betrug, sorry for running into you. Have a nice day." Riza stated. Seve gave her a slight wave._

"_No problem! You too." He said with a wide grin. Riza turned and then started down the hallway again, away from Seve. She was clutching the files tightly against her chest. She would have to hold off giving them to Sheska because now there were much more pressing matters to attend to. Riza turned a corner and then when she was sure that Seve wouldn't be able to see, she starting jogging down the hallway. 'I need to tell Mustang about this!! I can't even believe it!' Riza thought as she moved quickly down the hallway. This could change everything, it would make things much more dangerous then they already were._

Riza threw open Roy's office door. Havoc was inside sitting in front of Roy's desk. He turned around to look at Riza and Roy looked around Havoc's head. There was a cigarette in Havoc's mouth as always.

"Did you deliver those files?" Roy asked, his gaze settled on the undelivered files in Riza's arms. Roy raised an eyebrow, Riza never failed to finish an order.

"Uh?" Havoc asked, he noticed the files in her arms too. It wasn't like Riza to ignore an order or not finish it. She was always a hard worker and not doing what she was told to do was unnatural.

"What happened?" Roy demanded and stood up from his chair. Riza closed the door behind her and tossed the files on her desk. Her heart rate had slowed a little and she looked back and forth from Havoc to Roy. She wasn't sure if she should say it in front of Havoc or not. Riza made up her mind quickly.

"I found out something about Mr. Betrug. Something very, very bad." Hawkeye stated in a low and stern voice. Havoc perked up at this, he hadn't gotten anywhere yet.

"What is it Hawkeye?" Roy commanded, he was still standing behind his desk. He looked down at her with serious eyes. Riza took a breath.

"He is, he is a homunculus." Riza stated. Havoc's mouth opened in shock and the cigarette fell out. Roy's eyes widened in shock, he hadn't expected something like that.

"Are you positive?" Roy choked out. His mind was starting to race.

"Yes. I saw that tattoo with my own two eyes." Riza replied.

"He didn't see that you noticed did he?" Roy questioned sternly.

"No, I don't think so." Riza replied. '_At least, I hope he didn't notice. I don't know what he would do with me if he knew.' _Riza thought as she looked at Roy. Havoc still sat in the chair in stunned silence.

"That's good. But, shit." Roy swore. '_If the homunculi are really back then that means that they could be after Kitten! Is that why she hasn't written! Shit! What am I supposed to do? I can't leave Central knowing there is a homunculus here and within the military to boot! What should I do? Should we oppose him on our own, outside of the office and try to take him down? Should I send someone to find Kitten?' _Roy rolled his thoughts around. He couldn't think of a plan of action, nothing was making sense. Riza and Havoc both stared at him.

"Sir?" Havoc questioned. He bent down and picked his cigarette off the floor and jammed it into the ashtray.

"We need to plan this out, we can't take action right now." Roy stated. He slowly sank down into his chair. Riza and Havoc watched him carefully.

"Someone should go find Kitten." Havoc stated. He didn't really want to say it, but he knew that he had to.

"Not yet. Maybe we can stop this before it gets to her." Roy replied. He wasn't looking at Havoc, but instead, staring at his office door.

"You mean you are going to tell someone?" Havoc asked. He seemed shocked about all of this.

"No. We can follow him, and maybe lure it out of him. Then we can kill him." Roy stated. He wanted this new threat out of the way as soon as possible.

"If you want to lure him out into the open, shouldn't we put up a situation that would expose him to most of the military? That way he will either be dragged into the labs or executed?" Riza suggested. Roy and Havoc looked over at her in shock. Riza was calm, unlike the two men.

"Good plan." Havoc stated. Riza nodded in agreement.

"What kind of situation?" Roy asked. He wanted to get this plan started soon, that day if it was possible. Riza sighed; she figured he was going to be impatient about this.

"Well, we could have a situation that could give way to an deadly accident, then make sure he is on the receiving end. When he regenerates his body then everyone will know that he is actually a homunculus and his plans will be revealed." Riza stated. Havoc and Roy both rubbed their chins; it seemed like they were trying to think of a good situation.

"It has to be something that can't be pinned back to us." Havoc added. Riza nodded.

"Of course." She replied in agreement. The three went back to thinking about situations that could give way to a dangerous accident.

"The most popular lunch will be served in two days, the mess hall will be jammed." Havoc stated.

"Doesn't he go in the kitchen to talk to the chefs?" Riza added along with that.

"You can see the stoves from the mess hall, and I think I overheard he is friends with one of the chefs." Mustang added his piece.

"Did the chef say anything?" Riza questioned.

"He said that he would let Seve try to cook on the end stove that they rarely use. It has been known to malfunction." Roy answered.

"Well they don't have security cameras in the kitchen so after hours I want you to go down there and tinker with the stove. Turn the gas up as high as you can and make sure the flame produced when the stove is turned on will be large. This way when Seve goes to turn on the stove it will explode, burning him to a crisp. Since the stove area is visible everyone will be able to see and since it will be a busy day the other chefs won't turn on that stove for Seve since they don't use it." Riza played out the situation in her head. Havoc and Roy stared at her. It sounded morbid and also homicidal. It would have been cruel to anyone except the fact that Seve was a homunculus. Roy smiled to himself and leaned back in his office chair.

"Good. We need to expose this right away." Roy said. Havoc and Riza nodded in agreement. She smiled to herself.

"Can we really take this kind of risk?" Havoc questioned and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. They all exchanged looks.

"Something could go wrong." Roy stated and rubbed his chin. Riza nodded slowly, there was always a way for things to go wrong. Maybe one of the chefs would decide to cook on that stove and get killed. Everyone went silent and thought about the plan again.

"It's the only plan that makes sense and can't be linked to us. We can't shoot him or stab him." Riza said after a short period of silence. Roy and Havoc both nodded. How about someone checks to make sure that's the stove he will be using, like eavesdrop on one of their conversations and make sure.

"I can do that." Havoc said and smiled to himself, it sounded like a less dangerous job than tinkering with a stove.

"Then that'll be your job, then I will handle the stove." Mustang commanded and leaned back in his chair with a slight grin. Finally everything would be exposed, and maybe it would save Kitten. Roy could only hope that Seve was the only one involved in the plans.

"We will get right on it sir." Riza and Havoc both replied, saluting him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winry awoke when the sun was coming through the windows. She shoved the covers off of her and sat up. Her heartbeat was accelerated. She had a nightmare earlier that night that kept lingering in her system. She couldn't shake the horrible images that were haunting her.

_Winry was running down the street, she wanted to move faster but she couldn't force herself to move even a bit faster. She could hear footsteps behind her and it made her heart race so fast that she thought she would pass out. Winry wanted to scream out in terror but the sound was locked in her throat. Nothing could escape her half opened lips. Suddenly after she turned the corner of the alleyway she ran straight into a dead end. The dirty brick wall rose up in front of her. Winry couldn't help it; she ran right against it and slammed her fists into the hard material._

"_NO!" She finally found it in her to force the word out. It sounded raspy and unlike her normal voice. It made her shiver. She was still facing the wall when she heard the other footsteps stop, there was panting as well. Winry's eyes widened as she turned slowly. She kept herself pressed up against the building tightly. Her breathing increased in speed and she felt herself start to shake. It felt like her legs wouldn't be able to support her anymore. She completed her turn and her back was pressed flat against the dirty wall. In front of her was a manic looking Greed and in his grasp was Kitten. He had been dragging her by the collar. She was cut up with large gashes all over her body. Greed was panting and cackling like a rabid animal. In his grasp Kitten squirmed and tilted her head back. She was missing an eye as she looked at Winry._

"_Winry." Kitten made a noise that didn't even sound human, but Winry knew it was her name. She wanted to scream again but she couldn't find it in her. Greed dropped Kitten to the cement. Her body flopped like a rag doll and she made another noise, Winry couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly Kitten's body began to move again in rigid, almost demonic steps. She flipped herself around and pushed herself up with her arms slowly in a jerky motion. Winry gripped the wall behind her, she could barely breathe. Kitten looked up, hair hanging in her face. She looked like a zombie, or a demon even._

"_Won't you save me?" Kitten screeched. Greed was laughing and then reached down. He grabbed Kitten's hair in his hand and then without warning, tore her head from her body. There was a sickening snap and blood was sprayed everywhere. It splashed across Winry's face and the scream tore from her throat. But this scream was silent; no sounds came out._

Winry shook in bed a little. Her legs were shaking and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stand if she tried. That dream had woken her up about 4 times throughout the night. Sometimes it was slightly different. Like they would be in a building, or Greed would tear off her arms first and then her head. Either way, it was always horrible. Winry looked over. Kitten was still sleeping in her bed even though it was visibly day. She wondered if Ed, Al, and Hans were awake yet. She wanted to get out of this place as fast as she could. Suddenly there was a noise from the hallway that led to the bedroom. Winry jumped slightly and gripped the sheets in her hands. She had a mental flash of a blood soaked Greed coming into the room. Ed stuck his head around the corner and Winry let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Winry. You're awake?" Ed asked in a soft voice. He sounded slightly surprised.

"Yeah." Winry breathed out.

"Is Kitten awake too?" Ed questioned. Winry looked over and then back at Ed.

"No. Not yet." Winry replied. The image of a headless Kitten flashed through her mind and she closed her eyes.

"I'll go wake her up then, we are going to get going. Hans and Al are all packed and ready to go." Ed stated and walked into the room. Winry nodded, she was trying to stop her legs from shaking. Ed walked across the floor and stopped in front of Kitten's bed. He reached out and gently shook her arm. Kitten murmured something and rolled over to face Ed. She opened one eye slowly and looked up at Ed.

"Ed?" Kitten groaned.

"C'mon wake up, we are getting ready to leave." Ed said in a soft voice. Kitten nodded against the pillow and shifted around. She sat up slowly and threw the covers off.

"Well let's get going!" Kitten stated with a smile. She had been amazed that she had been able to sleep well that night even after what had happened. Now she was determined to find a way to save Greed and bring back Sakura at the same time. '_I need to find that doctor, he should be able to help me! I just hope I can find him, and I hope he will be willing to help me. _Kitten thought to herself.'

"Great!" Ed exclaimed. He then turned to Winry. "Come on Winry, you too." Ed stated. Winry nodded slowly and slid off of the bed. She had tamed her shaking legs enough to stand properly. Kitten pulled her cloak off the end of the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. Winry followed them out into the main area of the hotel room. Al was sitting on the couch with Hans. Hans jumped off the couch when Kitten came into the room. He quickly ran over and hugged her around the waist.

"I was worried about you all night!" Hans nearly shouted. Kitten was shocked but only for a few moments. She smiled brightly and reached down, patting Hans on the head.

"Silly, I already told you that I can't die." Kitten giggled. Hans pouted and looked up at her.

"But I still don't like to see you get hurt, you're my partner!" Hans retorted. Kitten smiled. It made her happy to hear something like that, it always made her feel a little more human when people cared for her so much.

"Aww Hans, you are just too sweet!" Kitten giggled and ruffled his hair. Hans smiled and released her from his hug. Al stood up as well. He picked up two suitcases in his large hands.

"Shall we?" Al asked. Everyone nodded and left the hotel room. Kitten lagged behind everyone else. Hans was shooting questions at Al, although it seemed like he was just trying to lighten the mood. '_I know Kitten is sad, I can tell. Even if she doesn't want to tell anyone. I want to help her too! She has to go through so much! I can wait to fulfill my goal; first I will help Kitten find the doctor she is looking for! Then once she finds him then maybe both of them can help me create a philosopher's stone!' _Hans thought as he asked more questions. Al tried his best to answer them all with interesting answers since most of questions were about their adventures. Winry was walking behind Ed and watching him slyly. She wanted to ask him more questions but she didn't want him to yell at her anymore. She didn't know what to do and that nightmare kept creeping in the back of her memory. Ed had his gaze focused on the train station in the near distance. Kitten dragged her feet and swung her suitcase in front of her. '_I hope I can find the doctor soon. Maybe he can help me save Greed too, and figure out what the homunculi are after. I just hope he will help me. Argh! This is so frustrating! It just drives me crazy! I wish I could just look him up in phone book and get it over with! I'm so stupid for forgetting so much about him! I can't remember his name or anything! I'm even clinging to a rumor that he is still alive! What if he was actually killed? No! I can't think that way! I need to think and believe that he is still alive and he will help me when I find him!' _Kitten nodded and told herself. She tried to keep her thoughts optimistic even though it was hard.

"Here's your ticket Kitten!" Hans exclaimed and waved the ticket in front of Kitten. She blinked in surprise and looked down. Kitten forced out a smile and took the ticket from Hans.

"Thanks partner!" Kitten replied as happily as she could manage. Hans smiled back. The large group headed towards the train and jumped on board. They picked seats in the middle car. They were headed towards a town called Devone. The train ride would be a little long, but no one would mind. Kitten hoped that if they were on a train they wouldn't get attacked, not to mention she would be able to rest by sitting in a chair the whole time and that sounded like a good idea to her.

The man sat in the chair farthest in the corner. There were stacks of books around him as he looked up information and other data. There were snarls coming from a cage in a corner of the room. The man in the chair ignored the animalistic noises; he had been put in charge of the changed homunculus even though he didn't want to be. He was rather excited when it had first happened because in a way the homunculus was an experiment. He hadn't used that transmutation circle in many years. He found it to be interesting that it worked so well. Suddenly the door to the room was violently kicked open. The man in the chair jumped slightly and dropped the large book he was holding.

"O-Oh!" He exclaimed. The man standing in the doorframe was glaring over at the homunculus in the cage.

"We might need to use Greed again soon." Wrath stated and pointed over to the cage. The near-animal homunculus roared in anger and glared back through the cage bars.

"Mine. I want her now." Greed growled under his breath. Wrath rolled his eyes.

"It's so pathetic that all he thinks about is that mutant girl." Wrath sighed and crossed his arms again.

"Well that is fine with me, what has happened?" The man in the chair asked. He rose slowly. He had become accustomed to the monsters around him now. He felt that he had become a monster in his own way. He was the only one who had found out the full proof way to create a homunculus and he could even control certain aspects of them with the circles he created. No wonder he had been given the name Damned before the military decided he was dangerous and threw him into lockdown. His name had even be completely erased from all the records, only a select few knew of his existence in the past but they dared not talk about him openly. Any discussion of hidden projects resulted in swift death, the military didn't want to information leaked at all. It could cause all sorts of rebellions, which could lead to a complete collapse in the institution they had worked so long to complete. The Damned knew that the homunculus wanted rebellion, but they wanted it to be controlled. They would create the perfect situation for a rebellion and then act on it to further complete their goals. The Damned sighed; he only had gotten involved because it saved him from the hellhole of a prison cell. He was about ready to kill himself before he had been saved. Now he could work more on his research, he didn't care who he helped. He owed these monsters, and it had surprised him that others aside from himself had been able to create homunculi. He wondered how they were created, but not one of them had been willing to tell him. He would have to figure out those secrets by himself, although he had been responsible for creating some of these new homunculus, still they didn't seem to respect him as much as he would have hoped.

"They have started moving. The Full Metal brat is with them now as well. Although we think we found something very important. A nice pawn that will serve us well." Wrath stated with an evil grin. The Damned tilted his head to the side.

"Did you?" He questioned. '_Did they find the perfect pawn to complete the circle and perform the transmutation? We already found the perfect town, one that hates the military and is far away from most other towns. No one would know for a long time if they were whipped out. But I wonder if this is what he is talking about.' _The alchemist thought to himself. Greed snarled again under his breath but both men ignored his noises. Greed was just a pawn as well, he was important in capturing the girl since she wouldn't kill him. Also having Greed on their side put them at an advantage, giving them more numbers. Not to mention his strength and speed were increased when he was in this mode.

"Yes, he is young but he fits the mold perfectly. We think he already knows the basis and he seems unaffected by the knowledge. He should work perfectly." Wrath explained. That demonic grin was still plastered on his lips.

"Wonderful. Will we be moving in soon?" The alchemist asked.

"We wanted to get our hands on the girl first, but if that fails this time around then yes we will move in." Wrath explained.

"I see." The Damned stated. He knew that she was important to their plans, her body held secrets that only she knew. She might not understand them but the Damned knew he could figure them out if given the right tools and enough time. She looked like she would be fun to experiment on and dissect, since she wouldn't die in the process.

"So prepare yourself. Did you complete it yet?" Wrath asked and narrowed his eyes. The alchemist nodded. He picked up another few sheets of paper and a folder off the side table.

"All the information is here." He stated and held up the folder to prove it. Wrath took a few steps forward into the room and snatched the papers from the Damned. He flipped through them; he looked slightly confused.

"I don't understand." Wrath stated and handed the papers back. The Damned couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Well the only way to control him properly is with other transmutation circles of course. I am the only one that will be able to do it. But I also created a full-proof vaccine that will stop him at once if it ever comes to that point. I don't expect to need to use it though. Anyways, by activating this circle he will be forced to return to us." The Damned explained. Wrath nodded along.

"Good. I'll report to Pride and then we can continue." Wrath stated and turned. He left the room quickly. The Damned tossed the papers down on the table and sat back down in his chair. He glanced over at Greed in the cage.

"I wonder how you were created. You've been around the longest. I wonder." The Damned said his thoughts aloud and then picked up a few books and opened them. He was interested in the creation of the homunculus and how to control them. His research started in the creation of human body parts, which he then connected to injured or sick humans. The process was difficult and took years of experience but it earned him a state alchemist title. Not to mention he was the only one who had figured out how to do it. The Damned shook his head. He was involved in so many projects that he didn't want to remember and he met other alchemists that he was certain were dead now. They were all geniuses, but that didn't help when you were being executed for orders you were told to follow. The alchemist buried his head in the book and forced his mind off the past. His job was here now; this was all he could do to save his life. His eyes scanned the book in his hand, it full of information he already knew but he needed something to occupy his mind. He still couldn't believe that that girl, Kitsumi, was still alive. Well, he figured her to still be alive, but he didn't plan on her still being in the military. If that girl was smart in any way she would have escaped when she had the chance. Dangerous tools like her were always kept in a cage when it was decided they could do something that goes against the rules. The alchemist clenched his teeth, maybe if he wasn't so tempted to pursue the creation of humans than he wouldn't have made it here, but then again he also wouldn't have been able to create _her. _It might not have had a long life span due to the fact he didn't have a well-balanced philosopher stone at the time, but it was worth the devil's research to be able to see her face one last time. Now this is was place and he had to remember to stay on track and remember that they were keeping him alive, and when he was finished, he would be able to create a perfect version of her and that was all he really needed in the end. Greed snarled again from inside the cage and The Damned looked over, away from his book, at the oldest homunculus. The Damned had wondered about him; Greed wasn't created in the same method that he had discovered. He would have to figure it out, since that monster couldn't answer questions in that state.

"I should work on a circle to transmute your thoughts to me, or something of the sort, then maybe I would be able to figure out your secrets." The Damned marveled to himself. He quickly started reading again, that would be his next project, aside from the projects the homunculi gave him of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitten was the first one off the train. She was stiff from the way she had curled into a ball on the seat. Hans laughed and told her she looked like a cat. Winry still seemed frightened of her, but Kitten tried to ignore that. It bothered her when people acted so scared of her, it made he feel less human. Ed, Al, and Hans made her feel better though.

"We should find a place to stay." Kitten stated and turned sharply on her heels. '_After we settle down someplace I can go out alone to search. It wouldn't be wise to bring everyone along with me.' _Kitten thought to herself. She marched down the street, not too sure where she was going.

"Wait for me!" Hans squeaked and dashed after her, he tripped slightly when he tried to stop along side her. Kitten giggled and Hans chuckled nervously. Ed, Al, and Winry jogged up behind them. Winry couldn't help but still feel nervous around Kitten. Even though she looked so normal on the outside, she was immortal and a living weapon created by alchemy for the military's use. Winry held back a shiver. Kitten turned a corner and came to a stop in front of a hotel. She smiled up at it and then dashed inside. Everyone followed her and stood behind her as she got the room.

"C'mon follow me!" Kitten stated with a smile and headed down the hallway. She unlocked the door and showed everyone inside. It didn't take long for everyone to get settled. Kitten stood up suddenly and started towards the door.

"Kitten-chan? What are you doing?" Al asked and stood up from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Oh! Uhm, I was going to go look around the city!" Kitten answered and scratched the back of her head. Ed narrowed her eyes at her from where he was sitting beside Al.

"We should come with you! Those monsters are after you!" Ed growled and stood up quickly. Winry jumped in shock. She had been sitting next to Ed.

"No! No! It's dangerous for everyone to follow!" Kitten insisted and waved her hands in front of her. Ed crossed his arms.

"That doesn't mean you should go alone. I'll come with you." Ed stated firmly.

"But Brother! I want to come too!" Al complained.

"No Al! You should stay here and protect Hans and Winry." Ed retorted.

"I can protect myself and Winry-san too! I'm a great alchemist!" Hans inserted himself into the conversation from where he was sitting in a chair.

"Al should still stay!" Ed stated.

"Brother! We should trust Hans! Plus what if Greed attacks Kitten? I should be there to help!" Al fought back.

"That's right! Winry will be safe here with me! No doubt about it!" Hans stated with a smile. Ed looked at Hans and then at Al. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine you win." Ed gave in. Kitten sighed; she somehow knew this would happen.

"Well then come on or I'll leave you behind!" Kitten stated and dashed from the door.

"H-Hey! Kitten wait! Please!" Al shouted and jogged after her with Ed right on his heels. Al's armor clanked noisily as he ran down the narrow hallway after Kitten. She laughed aloud as they struggled to keep up with her pace. Ed and Al caught up to her once they were outside.

"S-So what are you looking for?" Al panted once they had caught up.

"Didn't I tell you before? I'm looking for the doctor still, this little side stop won't stop me from going after my main goal." Kitten answered and scanned the city with her shining green eyes.

"I should have known you wouldn't give up so easily." Ed said with a smile. Kitten smiled back.

"Well I think we should grab lunch and talk more about this. We need to come up with a plan." Kitten said and pointed to a shop across the street. The smells of fresh baked bread wafted across the street and filled Ed's nostrils.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea!" He exclaimed and started across the street quickly. Kitten giggled to herself and followed after him. Once they ordered the mood turned serious.

"So what is your plan Kitten?" Ed questioned. Kitten rubbed at her chin.

"Well, I need to find the doctor so I can ask him questions about myself, my powers, how to bring back Sakura, and—" She trailed off and bit her lip. _Should I add in the last part? Save Greed? What would Ed think if he heard me say that? _Kitten thought. Ed and Al tilted their heads to the side in confusion. Kitten looked at them both. "Oh and ask him about the philosopher's stone! Hans wanted to me ask him about it!" Kitten added with a smile. _I hope they bought that. It is the truth after all, well not completely. _Kitten thought. Ed and Al both nodded, it seemed like they believed her completely.

"Okay, so that is our main goal?" Al clarified. Kitten nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I think he may be able to help us beat the homunculus as well, or at least explain what they are after. I hope." Kitten added and laced her fingers together.

"I'm sure he will! Don't worry! We will make sure we find him!" Ed nearly shouted. Kitten smiled and giggled.

"Oh Ed you're always so enthusiastic!" Kitten said with a bright smile. Ed flushed slightly and itched the back of his head in a nervous manner. Al chuckled lightly.

"Do you have any information on him Kitten-chan?" Al asked. Kitten hung her head.

"No. I can't even remember his name. I'm only going off rumors now." Kitten answered sadly. Ed looked away from Kitten and glared at the sidewall. He took a deep breath and then looked back.

"W-Why don't you call Mustang?" He choked out. Kitten looked up at him in shock.

"E-Ed?! Did you really just suggest what I think you did?" Kitten gasped. Al looked shocked as well.

"Yes. The doctor was part of the military, Mustang might know something and I know you never talked to him about it." Ed forced out through gritted teeth.

"Plus I bet Mustang-sensei is worried about you too!" All added. Kitten sighed and looked outside at a near-by payphone.

"Maybe you two are right." Kitten stated. "I guess I'll call him after we eat."

"Great." Ed forced a smile onto his face. Al held back more chuckles.

"Here is your food." The waiter stated and set down the plates in front of Kitten and Ed.

"Thank you very much!" Kitten said with a smile that made the waiter flush slightly. He bowed and walked away. Ed glared at his food. He couldn't believe he had actually suggested to Kitten to call Mustang. They ate quickly while Ed fought internally with himself, he wanted to tell her not to call him now, but he couldn't take it back after he had said it and she agreed Kitten pushed her plate away when she was done and let out a happy sigh. Al chuckled. Ed glared out the window at a pay phone across the street.

"Shall we get going now?" Al asked. Kitten nodded as the waiter dropped the bill off. Ed snatched it up in his hands.

"I'll pay." He stated. Kitten smiled brightly.

"Oh Ed! You're too kind!" She giggled. Ed flushed slightly and got up from his seat. Al followed after his brother making loud clanging noises as he walked through the café. People watched the group as they left, the walking armor made all the small kids in the café excited. Al waved to a few small boys that smiled happily and waved back. Kitten pranced after them, she was a little nervous to be calling Mustang so quickly. She twiddled her thumbs together as Ed paid at the counter. Ed turned around to face her when he had paid.

"Well, time to go call I guess…" Ed groaned, he tried to sound slightly happy but it failed. Kitten nodded and took a deep breath. She turned around sharply and marched from the café and across the street to the pay phone. Al and Ed stood behind her as Kitten stared at the phone in front of her. She closed her eyes and picked the phone off the hook. She violently shoved the needed amount of coins into the machine and dialed the number quickly.

"Click. Hello? Central Command Center here, who would you like to be connected to?" A cheery voice asked from the other end.

"Ugh! Um, hello, this is Kitsumi. Could you please connect me to Roy Mustang?" Kitten mumbled into the receiver.

"Of course, could you provide your identification code?" The woman asked, still in a cheery voice. She would have been the perfect telephone-marketer.

"32850." Kitten stated in a monotone voice. She hated memorizing numbers like that.

"Thank you Ms. Nakahara! I'll connect you momentarily." The woman stated and then there were numerous clicking sounds. Then there was ringing. Suddenly Kitten heard something.

"Hello? Who is this? I'm busy." An angered voice growled into the phone. It sounded like he wanted to get off the phone as quickly as possible. _Our plan is just going into motion and I get a phone call?! What is this? I need to be there to witness the fruits of our plan, and to make sure no else gets blown up by that stove! _Mustang thought as he gripped the phone tightly. Kitten blinked and bit her lip.

"Uhm, Roy? It's Kitten." Kitten squeaked into the phone. There was silence on the other end. She could hear someone faintly in the background asking what was wrong. The silence was making Kitten feel awkward; she played with the cord in her free hand. "Roy? Hello?" She added in an unsure voice.

"KITTEN! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CONTACT ME EARLIER!?" He suddenly roared into the phone. Kitten quickly moved it away from her ear and yelped.

"I-I'm sorry! I got kind of, caught up with some…stuff." Kitten stated; she didn't want to go into detail yet, although she knew that she would need to explain everything soon.

"Well, I suppose it is good you are now." Roy replied in a more calm voice. She could hear someone shouting something in the background. "I know! I know!" Roy shouted back at them. Kitten wondered what was going on.

"I need to tell you something quickly, but I need to get going soon. There are homunculi here, and we don't know what they are planning but one is hiding in the military and today we are going to expose him." Roy stated quickly. Kitten's eyes widened and she grasped the phone.

"What?!??! Explain!!" Kitten nearly-shouted back.

"Sorry, call back later! I need to go! Bye!" Roy stated. "I love you." He whispered lightly and then before Kitten could say anything else the line went dead.

"ARGH!" Kitten roared in anger and threw the phone back on the hook. Al jumped in slight shock and Ed was grinning to himself.

"W-What happened Kitten? You didn't get to tell him anything." Al asked and twiddled his large thumbs together.

"There is a homunculi hiding within the military!! But I guess Roy is going to expose it now." Kitten stated and clenched her hands into fists. "What are they planning? What are they after? And why couldn't Roy explain anything to me!" She added angrily. Ed narrowed his eyes.

"That's not good." He stated. Al nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to call him back later and force an answer out of him!" Kitten announced loudly and shook her fist in the air. Ed couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well let's forget about that jerk now and focus on our problem and that would be trying to find that doctor of yours!" Ed said. Kitten turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yeah! You're right!" Kitten replied. _But still, I hope Roy is okay. Last time we fought against the homunculus he got beaten up very badly and I don't want him to go through that again. I hope we can find the doctor soon; maybe he can shed light on the subject or something. He might know about the homunculi! _Kitten thought to herself.

"Let's go!" Al stated and started off down a sidewalk. Ed and Kitten dashed after him. They chattered as they walked and asked passing people about the doctor, but no one seemed to know anything at all. It was dusk by the time they stopped asking around. Kitten sighed and plopped down on a bench along the side of a building. She was tired of not getting anywhere with her search. She pouted to herself and propped up her face with her hands. Ed sat down heavily next to her and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. Al stood beside the bench and looked down at the two of them.

"Didn't you want to call Mustang-sensei again Kitten-chan?" Al asked. Kitten perked up, she had almost forgotten about that.

"I nearly forgot! Ah! There's a pay phone over there!" Kitten exclaimed. She got up quickly and briskly made her way over to the phone. Ed and Al followed after her. They stood behind her as she picked the phone up off the hook. She held it to her ear and there was no tone. Kitten stared at the phone for a while and tried to stick a quarter into the slot but it wouldn't let her. Kitten growled under her breath and shoved harder, it still wouldn't go in. Kitten gave up and shoved her quarter back into her pocket.

"What's up?" Ed asked, he was grinning slightly.

"That phone is broken." Kitten grumbled she turned and looked at the building behind her. It looked a club; there was a sign in the window. 'Pay Phones Inside.' Kitten smiled to herself, then she looked at the doors. There were two large bouncers standing outside. It seemed like a popular club as well. Kitten smirked. She ran a hand through her hair.

"You can't be thinking what I think you're thinking." Al stuttered; he followed Kitten's gaze.

"Why of course. I'll go in there. Here hold this for me!" Kitten stated and pulled off her cloak dramatically and tossed it to Al who caught it in his arms. She strolled over towards the bouncers and stopped in front of them with a cute smile on her face. They took one look at her and then stepped aside to allow her inside. She giggled and winked at the one on the left before slipping inside quickly.

"Ack!" Ed stammered. He ran after Kitten but was quickly stopped by the guards. "Hey what the hell gives?! Let me in there!" Ed growled. The bouncers narrowed their gazes.

"You are too young to go in here, kid." The one bouncer stated in a deep and serious voice., making a hand gesture to suggest he was way too short to be of proper age. Ed twitched and clenched his hands into fists.

"What?! How dare you! Do you know who I am?! I am NO child!" Ed retorted angrily. The other bouncer chuckled to himself.

"Get outta here kid, this isn't a place for someone like you." The first bouncer stated and waved his hand. Al came up behind Ed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come along brother, Kitten-chan will be fine. We can wait out here." Al said and bowed to the guards before dragging Ed away.

"Just you wait! I'll teach you a lesson!" Ed shouted to the guards as Al dragged him off. Both guards chuckled and dismissed him with other wave of their hands. Ed gritted his teeth in aggravation. Al shook his head sadly; he knew that would happen.

Kitten could feel the loud music pulsing through her body. It over took her as she made her way across the floor. People were dancing all around her and some had drinks in their hands as well. Kitten ignored a few men that asked her to dance. She was intent on making her way to the pay phones. She could see them; they were way off in the darkest corner of the bar, and no one was around them. Kitten finally broke free of the dancing crowd so that now she was on the outskirts. There were a few tables with people sitting down; they were watching the people dancing. Kitten liked the feeling of the music beating through the room. Without warning it brought back a memory of the Devil's Nest and Greed; Kitten quickly shook it off and smacked her hand against her forehead. It wasn't the time to start thinking about those memories. She made her way over to the pay phone that was closest to her and pulled quarters from her pocket. Kitten leaned against the wall with the phone pressed up to her ear. She shoved the quarters violently into the machine. She dialed the number quickly and the phone was picked up on the third ring, which was uncommon, normally the phone was answered right away.

"Hello??" Kitten shouted into the receiver. She couldn't believe how loud the club was. She wasn't expecting it to be so loud. It felt like her whole brain was pulsing inside her skull.

"H-Hel—" A woman started, it sounded like she was panting, but she was quickly cut off.

"GET DOWN!" There was a scream on the other line and then rapid gunfire. Kitten jumped.  
"HELLO? HELLO!" She shouted even louder into the phone, her grip on the receiver was turning her knuckles white. '_What is going on over there? Is this the reason why Roy hung up on me so quickly? Is there some type of attack on the command center! But Roy told me to call back later, was this unexpected? Oh no!' _Kitten's mind was racing and her heart rate was steadily rising until it felt like it was beating out of her chest and she could feel the throbbing it in her throat.

"There is an attack on main base. A rebellion is starting in Central after classified information was leaked, turning the country in upon itself." Someone panted into the receiver. Kitten wondered if the person was wounded, or even near death.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kitten stammered; she didn't understand anything. What on earth could be happening in Central?

"We didn't know that the—" Then the line went dead, cutting him off.

"Please enter another quarter to continue your conversation." A female mechanic voice stated sweetly in Kitten's ear.

"SHIT! FUCK!" Kitten roared in anger and slammed the phone back on the hook, breaking it off in the process but of course no one noticed. The payphones were too far back in the club for anyone to even notice they were there. Kitten turned away from the phone and tried to regain her normal breathing pattern. '_Information was leaked? Did they find out about me? No, that shouldn't spark such a rebellion, oh who am I kidding, it would start a rebellion like that. Everyone would want the secret to immortality and then it be like being chased by a hoard of Greed's, minus the sexual intentions of course. Or did they find something else out? Maybe the homunculi? Gah! What was Roy trying to do? He said expose didn't he? Oh God! What did he do? Was he planning for all of this to happen? How am I supposed to find out when I'm all the way out here and I can't reach anyone at the command center and they can't send me letters either! Wait! I know what to do!' _Kitten spun around quickly, slamming her hand into the wall and grabbing the phone in the other. She released the wall and pulled out another quarter and jammed it into the machine and proceeded to dial a different number. Kitten bit her lip while the ringing began on the other end of the line.

"H-Hello?" Came a rushed voice; it was the desk keeper at her apartment building. Kitten let out a sigh of relief when she answered.

"This is Kitten! What is happening at the command center! Please explain it to me! I tried to call Roy and there was gunfire!" Kitten stated, turning to the wall as she tried to block out the music and her heart beat.

"Oh Kitten! Thank God! You won't believe this but I guess, from what I've heard, some secret government information was leaked about how they were employing some crazy monster! It was some alchemic term that I can't remember, but there are rebellions rising up against command centers all over now that the media has spread the news! People are rising up and complaining, something about how the government has been lying and the monsters are ruling the world and they are forbidding other alchemists from doing it while they are! It's crazy Kitten! I wish you were back here and not travelling!" The desk keeper explained, she sounded worried and frazzled. Kitten listened while her breath was stuck in her throat.

"You mean, the homunculus?" Kitten breathed after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes! That's it! But the military is divided about it so half of military is fighting the other half! It's horrible! It's like half the military actually support the homunbuses or something! I can't believe it!" The desk keeper added. Kitten leaned against the wall and ran a hand through her hair.

"I understand. Ah, thank you for explaining but now I have to get going." Kitten said and without waiting for a response she pushed down the remains of the hook she broke and dropped the phone, letting it dangle above the dirty floor.

"Shit." She breathed.

_There is chapter 9! Very long but full of awesome-ness! What happened in Central? You will find out soon so stay tuned everyone! _


	10. 10

Time for Chapter 10! Whoa! I hit the double digits already! _ I feel so awkwardly old for some reason! Ah, the years are catching up to me and everyone thinks I'm 4-5 years older than I am…my boss asked me if I was married….you know how old I am? 19. I'm 19. He thought I was 24. 24 years old? I should just tell people I'm 22 and married, I could pull it off apparently. SIGH!

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I only own my OCs! Thank you all for reading! Sorry this section is long as well, but it's either long chapters or an overkill of chapters and I think longer chapters sound better!

The plan was going into effect and Roy felt himself gaining troubles breathing. After Seve was exposed then his hopes were that the military would correct its wrongs and hopefully trap him and then the homunculus's plan would be shut down, whatever that plan was. Roy also hoped that once Seve was locked up that he would interrogate him and maybe learn what he plan had been. Mustang smirked to himself, not to mention he had gotten a call from Kitten, which meant that she was okay and obviously was missing him.

"Was that really Kitsumi-san?" Havoc asked as they walked down the hall. Riza was alongside them as they made their way quickly towards the large mess hall. They could already hear the loud chatter of all the officers lining up for the most popular meal.

"Why yes it was, she seemed worried about me, of course she couldn't stand being away from me for such a long period of time." Mustang stated and started laughing to himself. Riza and Havoc shook their heads sadly; he was always so full of himself when it came to the matters of women, mainly Kitten.

"Are you sure that's why she called? You didn't give her much of a chance to explain herself, sir." Riza stated, cutting through Roy's laughter. He stopped and looked over at her.

"Well, I'll find out later. She said she'd be calling back. Then I can explain things to her." Roy replied.

"I think you are expecting this to go over more smoothly than it really will." Havoc stated under his breath so no one would hear, even though no one was really in the hallway to listen to them. Roy waved his hand at Havoc.

"Either way I plan on getting a-hold of Kitten again today." He retorted. Havoc and Riza shrugged. They knew it wasn't wise to argue the point with him; he wasn't going to listen anyways. They should be focusing on the subject at hand at the moment, it was more important than Mustang's love life with Kitten.

"We have to hurry, I'm sure Seve is already in the kitchen." Riza whispered harshly as they neared the large mess hall doors. Havoc nodded furiously, to be honest he was already a little nervous that their plan might backfire they hadn't had a lot of time to think things through. In addition Havoc wasn't sure Roy really knew what he was doing when he was messing around with the stove, Roy didn't strike Havoc as a man who knew a lot about cooking or stoves. Roy had assured them that he knew what he was doing since he was experienced with fire and the sorts. Havoc was forced to believe him, plus he didn't want to be in charge of messing with the stove and Riza didn't seem to want to do it either. The group of three finally reached the doors and slipped inside the mess hall. There was already a line of people waiting for the food to be served. They were looking into the kitchen window. Many people had heard that Seve would be helping to cook that day. It was a big deal since normally superior officers weren't seen doing things like that, since the chefs were one of the lowest ranked, well they weren't even actually ranked in the military. People were snickering and whispering about the situation. Roy, Riza, and havoc tried to get in closer so they could get a good look and make sure that he was using the right stove. Havoc had listened in one night and assured them that he would be using that stove but they just wanted to make sure. Roy didn't want any innocent person to die at the expense of a homunculi. To everyone's relief only Seve was near the modified stove. The chef on the next stove explained briefly how to turn it on, since it wasn't on. A few people in the mess hall giggled at the scene. Roy held his breath along with Riza and Havoc.

"Well here I go!" He chuckled and reached out towards the knob. He turned it quickly and suddenly the stove exploded, fire shooting out in a stream and engulfing Seve in its deadly flames. Everyone screamed and began to panic. The chefs were rushing towards the extinguisher while someone out in the mess hall pulled the fire alarm. Seve wailed as the flames boiled his skin off his body in a gruesome way. One of the chefs turned away and vomited on the tile floor. The flames went out as the sprinkler system turned on, sending a rain down on everyone in the mess hall. Barely anyone had fled, they were all rooted in place in shock. The fire was out now but Seve was dead, a pile of ashes on the floor. Suddenly there was a crackling sound and the chefs gasped. The pile of ash morphed and bones began assembling as tendons and muscles leaked out of bones and wrapped around them. Soon after that skin followed and then the homunculus was left standing there wearing his normal all black outfit. He sighed loudly and cracked his newly formed neck.

"Well this will certainly cause some problems now won't it. Oh bother." Seve stated and smirked. His purple eyes flashed and his hair color had changed as well, now it was white and cut short, framing his face. He didn't seem that bothered by the current situation. A new type of panic broke out in the mess hall.

"What the fuck?" One of chefs shouted and pointed at him in shock.

"H-He came to life!" A girl out in the crowd gasped.

"He's immortal?"  
"Did people know about this?"

"Have they been hiding things from us?"

"What kind of monster is Mr. Betrug!"

"Oh good lord! I think I'm going to be sick!" The frantic shouts began to erupt from the mess hall and kitchen. Roy couldn't help but smile to himself, he had been right and everything was going according to plan. Seve sighed again and walked out from the kitchen. Everyone quickly screamed and moved away from him, no one wanted to be near the monster. People were shivering and shaking and the sprinkler system was still raining down on them. Everyone ignored the alarm as it started going off around them. More people were now coming into the mess hall and looked at the monster in shock, they didn't understand what was going on.

"Oh come now people! You are making this troublesome. Isn't it wonderful the military has immortal members? I mean look how perfect I am!" Seve announced and flung his arms open and spun around on his feet. He laughed loudly and then stopped and his eyes narrowed. "I'm much than you _humans._" He stated in a dark voice. A few women in the crowd screamed. Suddenly there was a loud 'slam' as another set of doors was thrown open. Everyone turned and gasped as the Furhrer walked into the mess hall. Everyone soon went silent and watched as he walked slowly to the center of the room near Seve.

"Ah! There you are! I was wondering when you'd get here!" Seve complained and rubbed a hand through his hair. Bradley sighed and looked over at the homunculus standing in the middle of the mess hall.

"Envy, what are you doing? Exposing yourself to the humans like this?" Bradley stated, although he didn't look as angry as expected. A collective gasp erupted from the room.

"Ah, but it wasn't my fault I swear! The oven exploded." Envy stated, he liked being called by his true name instead of the stupid human name he had received. He hated being treated like a human.

"I see." Bradley stated and then turned towards the crowd. A few people flinched away. Roy, Havoc, and Riza narrowed their gazes, something was defiantly wrong with this situation. '_I thought the Fuhrer was in on this, I just had a bad feeling the whole time.' _Riza thought to herself. She could tell something bad was about to happen. Bradley's sharp eyes scanned the crowd, a few people adverted their gaze, not wanting to look him directly in the eyes.

"What you going to tell them?" Envy asked, people turned to look at him. Bradley didn't turn to look at Envy, instead he kept looking out at the crowd.

"I didn't want to be pushed to this limit, but it seems that a careless error has exposed a valuable secret. Of course as you see our secret is the creation of homunculi, they would be the perfect soldier since they are nearly impossible to kill so I suggest that you all go along with my plans, there is no point of going against something so superior. Why rebel when you can join us and fight alongside the evolved form of humans?" Bradley stated with a confident speech, his eyes were hard and stern. A few people nodded in agreement, not wanting to start anything.

"That _thing _isn't a human at all and it isn't even close!" Someone shouted.

"Why would I want to follow a monster like that?" Another person added. More people started raising their voices in opposition while others tried to defend the homunculi. It was already starting to form into a rebellion, right in the middle of the mess hall.

"Throw that man out of office! Over run him!" Someone shouted loudly. "We shouldn't follow a man who creates monsters and disregards human life!" The same man added to his declaration. Bradley frowned deeply at this statement. He had hoped that people would fear Envy and go along calmly, but that didn't seem to be the case. '_I hate this ignorant and headstrong humans. It would be better just to whip them off the face of this country and create new and better humans from scratch. That would be a much more desirable world.' _Bradley thought to himself as he frowned at the crowd, he could feel the anger growing inside of him. Regardless of how angry he got he knew that he couldn't reveal his secret or else the rebellion would escalate even faster than it already was.

"Well, well. This isn't too good." Envy sighed and shrugged. He approached the Fuhrer to further himself from the crowd whose anger was growing by the second. Bradley nodded stiffly. '_We will have to move ahead faster with our plans.' _He thought bitterly.

"I expect you all to make the proper choices regarding this matter, for I am not stepping down." Bradley remarked and then turned to leave, he motioned for Envy to follow. Envy turned sharply and followed behind the Fuhrer as he left the mess hall. After he was gone the room erupted into mass chaos as everyone started shouting about what to do.

"The media needs to know about this!"

"Someone needs to let the people know!"

"What are they planning to do with those monsters?"  
"Do they want to get rid of humans or something!"

"Oh God! Don't say that!"

"We should start a resistance against this!"  
"Were all the wars recently so they could test these monsters? Has everything been a lie?" The questions were ringing around the room loudly as people began arguing with each other over what was the right thing to do.

"We should start a resistance!" Mustang shouted loudly over everyone else in a bellowing voice. People started to quiet when they heard a superior officer shout about a resistance. Riza and Havoc stood close to Roy. "There is obviously something going on and it is our duty to expose it, even if it means going against our superiors. They have been hiding the existence of such creatures and even employing them in the military alongside us. There must be something going on under the scenes that we aren't aware of." Roy explained to the crowd. A few people left quickly, not wanting to a be a part of the resistance against the strongest military power in the world; while others left the building to tell the press about what was going on. Soon things would be getting ugly once the papers were released and it spread by word of mouth. A battle would erupt within the military pitting them against themselves, some wanting everything revealed and others wanting to be a part of the homunculi and liking the idea of immortal soldiers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitten sighed and walked over towards the bar, but was quickly deterred by a large group of people who started dancing in front of her. Kitten attempted the get around them and different conversations started filling her ears, one caught her by surprise.

"So do you have any kids?"

"Well I did, but now I'm alone."

"Yeah they grow up pretty fast, but your kid was lucky to have such a skilled alchemic doctor as a parent!"

"I suppose, but I had to leave so early, and travel consumed my life."

"What was his name, your kid?"  
"I had an adorable little girl actually, her name was Kitsumi but everyone called her Kitten!"

"That sounds so nice, I wish I saw my kids more."

"Yeah, I know. But ah, it's getting late I should head home."

"See you Mister."

Kitten blinked a few times and then shoved her way through the crowd. '_That had to be him! The doctor! That was his voice! I KNOW it! I can remember it a little and not to mention, who else has a kid named Kitsumi who is nick-named Kitten! Although I guess it's a tad creepy he calls me his child, but that's not the issue right now! Where is he! By the bar? I have to find him and make sure! Oh god!' _Kitten's mind starting racing again and she completely forgot about Central, now her mind was filled with completing her goals. She finally pushed her way through the crowd and caught a glance of him from the side profile; he didn't see her.

"It's him." Kitten whispered under her breath and she couldn't inhale again.

_Kitten felt her head swimming and she slowly opened her eyes. A blinding white light greeted her, forcing her to squeeze her eyes tightly shut. She blinked furiously trying to get used to the light. _

"_Ah! You are finally awake!" She heard a man's voice and turned her head to the side. A man was sitting in a chair at a desk not too far away from the medical table she was laying on. _

"_Am I complete? I'm alive?" Kitten questioned in a raspy voice. Once she spoke she realized that she really wanted to drink a glass of water._

"_Yes. It is done." He answered with a warm smile. It reminded her of deceased father and Kitten looked away for a moment. The experiment was complete and she was still alive, she knew when she entered this experiment that there was only a 43% chance of survival. _

"_Could I have some water, please?" Kitten asked, turning to look at him again._

"_Of course!" The doctor replied and fetched her a glass. He handed to her and she gripped it in an unsure manner. Her body felt slightly foreign to her. Everything seemed to move differently and her sight seemed different along with all her other senses. _

_ "Thank you." Kitten breathed and started drinking._

Kitten pushed people out of her way as she tried to hurry through the club. The doctor was nearing the side exit. She was nearly there, he was only a few feet away. Kitten reached out and tried to grab his sleeve right as he was exiting out the heavy black door, but before her fingers could touch the grey fabric of his shirt someone grabbed her wrist and tugged her back. '_SHIT! THAT WAS HIM! WHO GRABBED ME? I'LL KILL THE FUCKER!' _Kitten roared in her mind. She tore her wrist from the person's grasp and spun on her heels. Her mouth opened and her eyes widened and suddenly her anger turned to fear. Standing in front of her was Greed, and he was reaching for her again. '_How'd he even get in here? He is like a monster! Oh, I don't want to know.' _Kitten thought and then kicked him straight in the gut before he could grab her again. He went flying into the main group of people, knocking a few guys over. People shouted at him in anger and a few panicked slightly at being bumped. Kitten turned and bolted from the club using the same side door the doctor used. The air outside was cooler than the sticky air in the club, it felt refreshing on her face but Kitten didn't have time to appreciate the feeling. Kitten looked up the alleyway and saw the doctor walking; he was nearing the end and was about to take a turn. Kitten ran forward a few steps.

"WAI—" She started to but then it felt like a truck ran her over from behind and she went face first into the cement. She felt her face get cut as she slammed into the ground and she swore under her breath.

"I will make you mine." The voice seethed into her ear and she felt her body shiver.

"Not like this you won't!" Kitten growled into the cement and pushed against him, trying to force herself to her feet.

"SHIT!" Ed swore. In the front of the club the other homunculus came.

"We need to take them down! Something must have happened to Kitten!" Al shouted and punched Wrath in the face, sending him flipping backwards and slamming into the pavement. While Wrath was pushing himself up Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them into the pavement, sending a large spike shooting out of the ground. It speared through Wrath. He wailed in pain and squirmed; but it did nothing except spear him further. He roared in anger.

"YOU CAN'T STOP US!" Wrath screamed as blood bubbled out of his mouth and splashed onto the sidewalk mixing with the blood of the bouncers. The shouts of the two men altered the Elric brother's of the situation; they had been asking people about the doctor a block or two down.

"SHUT UP!" Ed shouted back at the squirming homunculus.

"Leave him brother! We need to find Kitten!" Al said and then they heard the sounds of struggle coming from the side alley over the music.

"There!" Ed half-shouted and started running towards the alley with Al jogging after him. They turned to corner and saw Kitten drop kick Greed square in the face, sending him flying into a dumpster. The crash echoed through the alley.

"Kitten!" Al shouted. She turned and gave a half smile to the brothers.

"Could you take care of Greed? I need to follow someone!" Kitten said and before waiting for a reply she took off down the alleyway in the other direction.

"Wait! Kitten! What happened?" Ed shouted after her but no reply came. Greed growled and jumped from the ruins of the dumpster he began to take off after Kitten but Al quickly drew a circle and a hand morphed out of the cement and wrapped around him, stopping him in his tracks. He made animalistic hisses and tried to escape the concrete.

"We won't let you take Kitten!" Al stated and stood back up. Greed struggled even harder against the bindings and cracks began to form. Ed readied himself, transmuting his auto mail arm into a blade.

Kitten ran all the way down the alley and took the same turn she saw the doctor making. She hoped that she didn't loose him after Greed distracted her from her goals. She sped around the corner, nearly running into a garbage can, and spied him taking a turn onto the main street. She knew that she'd never find him in such a huge crowd of people. '_I CAN'T LOOSE HIM NOW!' _Her mind screamed and Kitten took off down the alley, using all of her powers to propel her forward with inhuman speed.

"WAIT!" Kitten screamed towards him. He didn't turn around. "DOCTOR!" She added and picked up the pace, he had stopped and she was catching up. Kitten skidded to a stop just as he turned around to look at her in confusion. Kitten took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked, looking her over. She didn't look sick in any way.

"W-Were you the one in the club saying you had a daughter named Kitten?" Kitten asked, searching his eyes for any sort of clue that this was the man she had been looking for.

"Yes?" He replied, still confused as to where this conversation was leading him.

"My name is Kitsumi Nakahara, Kitten." She stated and stared at him seriously. She wanted to make sure he knew that she wasn't joking about this fact. He blinked at her a few times and then his eyes widened and then he threw his arms wide open.

"MY CHILD!" He screamed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Kitten in for a massive bear hug. She wasn't expecting to get a reaction quite like that, but then again she had been slightly surprised when she heard him call her his daughter. She stayed completely still in his embrace as he squeezed her tighter. He released her and Kitten tripped back a few steps, she knew that if she was human that she would have bruised, without a doubt.

"So, it really is you?" Kitten said, she was still so shocked that she found him in such a place. She was starting to get discouraged.

"Yes Kitten dear! Come with me! Let's sit and reminisce about the past! It has been such a long time! Oh you should have talked to your father more often! Papa got lonely after you started going on so many missions!" He ranted and put a hand on her back and began to push her out onto the sidewalk, across the street, and into a small park full of benches. He picked out one by the fountain and steered her towards it. He sat down and patted the metal bars, which created a seat next to him. Kitten sat down heavily and stared over at him. She was still in slight disbelief that she had found him so easily. He turned to look at her too and Kitten leaned back a bit and opened her eyes wider.

"So tell me ALL about yourself! What have you been doing?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Still in the military working for—" She started to answer but he quickly cut her off with another question.

"Have you made many new friends?"

"Well, uh, yeah! Lots of alchem—"

"Is the military the same as it was back when I was there."

"I'm not sure, some things changed like—" once again she was cut off by another question. It seemed like this was going to be a trend. Kitten was right. He continued to fire questions at her but never let her finish a single one, she couldn't even finish replying to what her favorite food or color was; he only let her say the color and then when she started the food he cut her off. Kitten wasn't expecting so many questions. '_Wasn't I the one who was supposed to be asking him all the questions? I mean I have been searching for him for a while! This feels a little funny, with the situations reversed.' _Kitten thought as she continued to try to answer his volley of questions that were shooting towards her. Finally he stopped and took a deep breath. Kitten nearly sighed in relief.

"Well I have a question for you doctor." Kitten stated. He turned and smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"How did you escape from the military?" Kitten questioned. She had always wondered, it seemed like every other doctor had died or been silenced some other way. He turned away and looked over at the crowds of people walking down the sidewalk. The streetlights had turned on and washed everyone in a pale yellow glow.

"You really think that the man who found the secret to immortality wouldn't use it on himself?" He stated and then smiled back over at Kitten.

"That explains why you still look the way you did back then." Kitten pondered. "Wait, does that mean that I'll stop aging as well?" She added. The doctor nodded slowly.

"Your cells are programmed through my alchemy to stop aging when you turn 20, so don't expect to get any older." He chuckled. Kitten chuckled lightly and then looked over at the people as well. They sat in silence watching the people as they passed. Kitten could feel the emptiness well up inside of herself as she scanned them with her eyes.

"You can't stand it can you?" He asked after a short while. Kitten sighed to herself and didn't turn to look at him.

"I guess I don't have the desire to live forever, funny isn't it? I mean, isn't it something that people always search for? A way to extend their own lifetime while I've been pondering a way to end mine?" Kitten marveled at her own thoughts. The doctor shook his head.

"It's normal, for someone like yourself. The way you spent your life, how many times you "died", it would drive anyone to want to end the cycle." The doctor replied. "Those people don't know the terror of always living and watching other's die, ah but I'm sure you know how to save people." The doctor stated and looked over at her.

"I know. I've used it before. But for me it has limits, not to mention I can't save the already dead." Kitten stated, still watching the people. A group of children caught her interest.

"Ah, It's amazing what the bodies cells can do when slightly altered with alchemy. Heal injuries, absorb injuries by absorbing and replacing damaged cells, stop the aging process, stop the feeling of pain, give someone a high that lasts forever, and the list goes on." The doctor breathed. It had been his life work to examine and figure out all the secrets of the human body and how to maximize it's potential.

"Don't start explaining, all of that is way over my head." Kitten laughed and waved her hand. The doctor leaned back against the wooden bench and chuckled.

"Well I don't want to give you a headache, but I do have one more question that I've always wanted to ask you." The doctor asked.

"What would that be?" Kitten said and finally turned to look over at the doctor who had made her into who she was today.

"Why did you insist on feeling pain? When you were first finished you had no feeling of pain." The doctor asked.

"I wanted to at least feel a little human, pain allows me to connect to other people." Kitten replied and then something flashed through her head. "Ah! That reminds me! Edward and Alphonse! They are waiting for me to come back, I hope they are all right!" Kitten gasped and jumped quickly to her feet. The doctor stood up confused and looked over at her.

"Who?" He questioned.

"They are my friends, Ed is a state alchemist and they have been traveling with me! There's a homunculus after me, well actually there are a few after me, and we are trying to foil their plans for a second time! Follow me!" Kitten explained briefly and then took off running back towards the alley. The doctor jogged after her. '_Well it sure sounds like her life is exciting and full of adventure. But hearing these things about homunculi bother me quite greatly, what could they be after now? Are they still trying to do what they were plotting back when I was in the military? If they are they must be close to achieving their goals. Kitten would have to get wrapped up in this, but that is to be expected. They need the secrets inside of her to finish their goals, which means when they realize I'm still around they will be after me too. But I can't let my little Kitten fight alone when I know what's going on! I'm going to have to help her regardless!' _The doctor thought as he jogged after her. They quickly came back into the alley and skidded to a stop.

"KITTEN!" Ed shouted from where he was locked in combat with Greed. Greed snarled and jumped back. Suddenly a loud and high frequency whistle sounded. The homunculus writhed in pain and then scampered off, leaving only the four of them in the alley. Kitten rubbed her ears in pain. The doctor was looking up at the edge of the building, he saw the man disappear quickly from the rooftops edge. '_Was that who I think it was? He's behind this. If there were homunculi involved I should have known, but I thought he was locked up for life because of his research?' _ The doctor thought. He kept his mouth shut though, there was no need to tell them yet, he might not pose a threat.

"What was that noise?" She questioned. No one answered; instead Ed and Al ran over to her.

"Kitten! Are you okay?" Ed asked. He was holding tightly onto his flesh arm, which was bleeding heavily, there were also a few cuts on his face.

"Ed! I'm fine, but look at you! You need to get those wounds treated right away!" Kitten stammered and looked him over. Ed looked the other way.

"I-I'm fine!" He insisted.

"I'll take care of that." The doctor grinned and walked over, he clapped his hands together the same way Ed did and then held them out, placing his palms against Ed's chest. There was a turquoise light and then Ed could feel the skin repairing itself. He blinked in shock a few times and then the doctor was done. "There all better!" He chuckled and removed his hands.

"Whoa!" Kitten and Al chorused at the same time and looked at Ed in surprise, it didn't even look like he had been in a battle at all, except for his torn clothes.

"W-Who are you?" Ed stuttered and pointed at him.

"Brother! Pointing is rude!" Al whispered harshly at his brother.

"Ah! I forgot to introduce myself to you two! You are Kitten's friends correct?" The doctor asked. Ed and Al both nodded quickly in agreement. "Well then, My name is Dr. Dieter Zauberei, also called the Forever Young Alchemist! Oh, and of course you can know me as Kitten's father dearest!" The doctor, Dieter exclaimed.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT? Kitten's FATHER?" Ed nearly shouted.

"O-Oh! I didn't know!" Al squeaked.

"Wait! He's NOT my father! Well, not really! He's just the doctor who "created" me! The one I was looking for! Ed! Stop pointing at him like that!" Kitten ranted all in once sentence and huffed at the end.

"Oh you don't have to be like that Kitten!" Dieter whined and reached over to ruffle her hair playfully. Kitten sighed to herself. Ed made a noise of shock again and blinked rapidly. "Why don't you introduce your friends to me Kitten?" Dieter added with a wide grin.

"I almost forgot! The one pointing in shock is Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist and the suit of armor is Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother." Kitten introduced them.

"Hello Dr. Zauberei." Al said and bowed slightly.

"H-Hey." Ed muttered, still slightly shocked by the whole encounter.

"So you used to work for the military right Dr. Zauberei?" Al asked, there was a twinkle in his red eyes. Dieter chuckled to himself.

"Yes, I was. It was quite the job, as I'm sure you are well aware." The doctor responded.

"Well we shouldn't stand around in the alley, let's take Dieter-san back to the hotel." Kitten stated and started walking.

"Oh my daughter, you are always such a go-getter! Always thinking of what's best for us! A hotel would be lovely!" Dieter chuckled and pranced beside her. The two brothers followed unsurely. '_For a nationally ranked military alchemist he seems rather, laid back? I mean this is the guy that found the secret to immortality, created Kitten, and also help create the whole line of assassins that Kitten used to be a part of! He doesn't seem serious at all, or old for that matter! This was not how I pictured him at all!' _Ed thought as he walked behind Kitten and Dieter as they chatted about mindless things. Kitten checked them all into the hotel and they hurried to the room where Hans and Winry were waiting in worry. When the door opened Hans quickly bounded over to it and hugged Kitten tightly when she entered the room.

"Whoa!" Kitten exclaimed, slightly shocked by Hans's show of affection.

"Man! I was so worried about you!" He squeaked into her stomach. Kitten chuckled and ruffled Hans's hair lightly.

"Don't worry so much Hans, and on another note, I found the doctor." She stated. Hans jumped back and blinked in shock.

"R-Really!" He stammered. Kitten nodded and walked into the room allowing Dieter, Ed, and Al to enter behind her. Hans stared in awe up at Dieter when he entered the hotel room.

Soon introductions were over and it was decided to discuss a plan of action in the morning since everyone was exhausted. Winry and Kitten slept in one room while Hans and Dieter slept in another. Ed slept on the couch and Al sat beside the couch.

Hans sat up in his bed and looked around. It was around 2 am according to the alarm clock on the bedside table. He could feel his stomach flipping in nervousness as he looked around the room. The doctor that Kitten had been looking for was sound asleep in the bed not too far away from Hans. Hans reached under his pillow and carefully pulled out a letter, which he gripped tightly in his small hands. He didn't want to risk waking anyone out so he didn't make any noises as he slipped out of the bed. He was still wearing his street clothes as he tip toed away from the comfort of the twin hotel bed. Hans quietly inched the door to the main room open and peeked out through a small crack. Edward was snoring lightly from where he was laying on the couch. Al was sitting on the other side, facing away from Hans, it didn't seem like he was moving at all. Hans then pulled another note from his pocket and looked down at it, sadness filled his features but he quickly shook it off. Hans tossed the note on his bed and then retreated back into the bedroom. He didn't know if Al was actually sleeping so Hans thought it was safer to sneak out his bedroom window. He carefully worked the lock so it was silent as it unlocked the window, then he carefully pushed it up, inch by inch. Finally Hans had silently opened the window enough so he could slip out into the night air. He stole one last glance back at the doctor to make sure he was still asleep before slipping out the window into the silent and breezy night, a small bag gripped tightly in his hands.

_Hans sat in the hotel room on the couch; Winry was in the chair next to him. They sat in awkward silence, neither one wanting to start a conversation. Winry was worried about the brothers, and she also couldn't help but be slightly jealous of Kitten. Hans on the other hand was preoccupied with thoughts on the philosopher's stone and what he would have to go through to create it, he was also worried about Kitten and the people that were after her. Hans told himself that he would have to make sure to help her after he created the stone and finished what he set out to do. Hans was getting a little fidgety just sitting still and quiet in the hotel room. He pushed himself to his feet and Winry turned to look at him._

"_What's up?" She questioned in a rather soft voice._

"_Oh, I'm a little tired of sitting. I'm going to walk out and buy some water and snacks from a street vendor near the hotel. Do you want anything Miss?" Hans lied and looked over at the blonde girl. The girl blinked a few times and then looked away, it seemed like she was thinking._

"_I think I'm fine, I'll just stay here." She uttered, not looking back at him. Hans nodded and then left the hotel room; it felt good to be out in the hallway. He could hear some chatter from other rooms; it was better than that awkward silence. Someone came around the corner in front of him and stopped in the middle of the hall, it was an older man in his late 30's or early 40's, Hans couldn't quite tell._

"_Excuse me." Hans said as he went to brush past the man to continue down the hall._

"_The Philosopher's stone." The man stated in a firm voice. Hans stopped abruptly, rooted to the spot. He turned slowly, looking at the man's back._

"_W-What did you say?" Hans stammered in shock, he could feel his heart skip a beat at the mention of what he wanted to create._

"_I know all about it, and much more. I know who you are and I can help you more than those people." The man in the hall stated and turned around to face Hans. Hans stared up at the man, still shocked, he didn't know what to say or do. The man realized Hans wasn't going to say anything so he continued. "If you join us, we can help you get what you want, you know that they won't accept the truth of the stone, it would be better for you to come with us." The man added. Hans kept staring at him in disbelief and shock._

"_W-Who are you?" Hans finally asked after his silence._

"_The Damned." The man replied and couldn't help but smile a little. Hans gaped in shock about what he heard. He remembered that name from before, he was the guy that trapped Greed in that circle, he was the alchemist._

"_You work with the homunculus!" Hans exclaimed and took a few steps back away from the man._

"_Correct, but that isn't a bad thing. They will help you get what you want, as long as you help them in return, not a bad deal is it? We will set up the whole circle for you, and then you can make your wish come true." The Damned explained gently, he couldn't let this fail. He was instructed to persuade this kid to join them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Hans twitched slightly but didn't back up anymore, he was eying the letter and running the man's words through his head._

"_What's in that?" Hans questioned, still looking at the plain white envelope._

"_Why, this is a letter for you. Read it, and then make your choice, and I hope that it is the right one, for your and your wish's sake." The Damned said and held out the envelope to the boy in front of him. Hans reached out, then paused, then continued his reach and grabbed the envelope. It had his name scrawled on the front in messy handwriting. Hans looked at the envelope for a while and then looked up but The Damned was already gone. Hans spun around, looking up and down the hallway, but he was nowhere to be found. Hans sighed and looked back down at the paper, he wondered what was inside. Hans looked up the hallway in the direction of the hotel room, he wondered if it was a good idea to read the letter in there with Winry present, he decided to go sit outside on a bench and pour over it's contents away from her possible prying eyes. Hans hurried down the rest of the hallway with the letter clutched in his hands. 'Maybe now I'll be able to move ahead sooner than planned! I wonder if everyone would get mad at me? But I have to read this letter first, I shouldn't be planning to just join them! I mean, I'd be going against Kitten and her friends! But my wish, it is more important.' Hans thought as he exited the hotel and sat on a bench that was against the side of the building._

The letter had only told him where to meet the alchemist again, and then he could leave with him to their residence, where he would learn everything he needed to know about the stone, homunculi, and how to bring people back to life. Hans landed on the grass under his window and breathed in the fresh night air. Hans took off running down the sidewalk, as fast as he could. '_I need to get away from the hotel just in case someone wakes up! I can't have them stopping me! I like them all but I can't let them hold me back.' _ Hans kept running, he slowed to a jog as the hotel was lost from view, then finally to a walking pace. He opened the letter again to check the meeting place that was written on the paper. A park in front of the train station, Hans hurried to the location, it was almost the time written on the paper as well. 2:45 pm. Finally the park came into view, it was empty except for one man sitting in a metal bench with his back to Hans. '_It's him! That must be The Damned! I wonder if he will explain everything to me now!' _Hans thought excitedly. He jogged to the bench. As Hans approached The Damned stood and turned around, a smile was on his face.

"I see you decided to come, Hans." The Damned stated gently, still wearing his smile. Everything was going according to plan, he didn't tell anyone and no one had followed him either.

"Of course, my wish is the most important." Hans replied.

"That's what I want to hear." The Damned grinned. "You can't complete a wish if you aren't willing to dedicate everything to it and make it your top priority." He added. Hans nodded in agreement.

"So, how are you going to help me to achieve my dreams?" Hans asked as he moved closer to the elder alchemist.

"We have already secured a location with enough sacrifices for the stone. That is where we are living for the moments, making sure that the conditions are right to create the stone. Also we will make the circle for you, as well as educate you in the needed knowledge to make the transmutation work perfectly. It may take a few days to finish all of this, but in the end you will get your stone." The Damned explained, still leaving out some details, he had to make sure Hans was going to join them. Hans listened carefully, his eyes shined as he took in the information.

"How do I bring people back to life? Will I have to make homunculi?" Hans asked another question.

"Yes. I can help you create those and the stone you create will give them new life. That is what you must do." The Damned answered again, his smile grew. He was certain that Hans would be on their side, he couldn't pass up this chance.

"He will come back?" Hans uttered.

"If you work hard enough." The Damned urged him. Hans looked into The Damned's eyes, trying to find a hint of lie, but couldn't detect anything. Hans then looked over his shoulder, where his old group was sound asleep not even knowing what was happening. Hans took in a long and deep breath before turning back around to face the alchemist in front of him.

"I'll join you. I have to join you." Hans declared, his gaze was serious and he looked hardened with his resolve. The Damned smiled and then pointed to the train that had just came into the station behind him.

"They let us catch our ride, my friend." The Damned said and turned to walk up the marble steps of the station. Hans tripped after him, he could feel his heart beat rise in his chest as he followed the man onto the train. The Damned picked their seats and sat down heavily, he was relieved now that his job was complete. Hans sat down gingerly across from him and quickly stared out the window even though he couldn't see much of anything in the darkness outside. '_I can't believe it. I left them, I betrayed them, I abandoned them, and all of this is for my own desires. I don't even care if it's wrong; this is what I swore I'd do! I'll make it so that horrible day never occurred! I will sink to the lowest levels to make this work, I already told myself that I was willing to do anything and I won't change that now! Still, I can't help but be a little scared, I'm going to the place where all those homunculi are living. They seem so dangerous, but if they are on my side then that means that they will be protecting me! Protecting me from who though? Kitten? Edward? Alphonse? That new doctor, Dieter? Would they really come and attack me? Would they try to kill me for what I want to do? Would that stop me from achieving my wish? NO! I won't let anyone stop me! That's why I'm joining with The Damned and the homunculi! I will make everything work in the end!' _Hans thought, his heart rate was still higher than normal as he thought of everything that could happen. His worry soon faded and all he could think of was the end result and how marvelous it would be. He smiled to himself as he looked out the window at the darkness. The Damned watched him silently. '_Such a small child with such determination, he will surely fall into madness over the course of a few days.' _The Damned thought. The train lurked before pulling out of the station, taking Hans to his new home and ever closer to gaining back what he had lost.

_Chapter 10 is DONE! More shall be posted soon! Sorry about the giant gap between Chap 9 and 10. I was doing so well for a while! T_T Then summer hit, I got a JOB (2 actually) And a booth at a convention and all my free time was like 'BYE JAS! I HATE YOU! HAVE FUN DYING AT A DESK ALL SUMMER! BWA HAHAHAHA' and that's pretty much what happened. Well…ENJOY! And Have a nice summer! _


	11. 11

I actually can't believe I haven't updated this story in over a year. It makes me a little ashamed. Although, now that I'm entering my 3rd year in University I'm a little jammed for time….plus I once again started working 2 jobs. Oh how the years have treated me! Also, I get distracted when I start writing my original novel and I forget about my fan fictions. (Bad Jas bad! Keep yourself on top of everything!) I swear (for real this time) that I will update more frequently. I planned out the next few chapters in a notebook, so I know where the story is going (Thank God!)

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything else except my original characters!

xx

Kitten was the first to rise the next morning, the second she sat up in bed a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She couldn't help but grin widely as she looked towards the bedroom door. Winry was shifting around in her bed while she slept. '_Dieter! I found him! At last! Now I can save Sakura and Greed! But, first things first, I need to stop the homunculi. I guess that means putting my desires on hold for a while. I think I can manage, at least I found him.' _Kitten thought happily as she threw the covers off herself and changed into a new outfit. She slipped from the bedroom, careful not to wake Winry from her slumber. Kitten tiptoed out into the main room, trying to stay relatively silent. Al turned his metal head and waved to her; while making sure his armor didn't clang. Kitten waved back and smiled warmly over at the younger Elric brother. She waltzed her way over to the small chair near the couch and sat down happily.

"Good morning Kitten!" Al said in a slight whisper. "Don't worry, big brother is a heavy sleeper." He added with a chuckle. Ed snored lightly in the background and Kitten giggled as well.

"Good morning Al! How are you doing this fine morning?" Kitten replied.

"Good I guess. I'm worried about everyone." Al admitted and hung his head, sighing.

"Aw, Al! Don't worry! I'm sure everyone will be fine! We always make it through in the end, don't we?" Kitten said and wagged her finger. He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah I guess, we always do seem to pull it together in the end." He agreed. There was a loud yawn from the other room; Kitten suspected that it was Dieter. Al and Kitten looked over towards the door, Kitten couldn't wait to talk to the doctor more. Al was interested as well; he had been the man that created Kitten and her immortal body, a highly skilled alchemist. Al wondered if he could be the most powerful alchemist, it made sense to him. '_Maybe he could Ed and I some of his tricks! That could really help us out!' _Al wondered, he couldn't turn to see the door. There was a slight pause of silence after the yawn and then a muffled thump and sounds of scurrying could be heard. Kitten tilted her head to side in confusion. There was another thump and then a second pause. After that pause there was a gasp of shock, another thump, and the doorknob started jiggling like he was having problems opening the bed room door. Finally Dieter got it open, throwing it open so hard that it slammed into the wall loudly. Ed jumped and flipped off the couch in surprise. He hit the hard carpet and groaned loudly, the pain shot up his hip and he rolled over onto his back and groaned again.

"What the hell?" He growled under his breath and looked up, getting a weird angle of Dieter standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a sloppy manner and in his clenched hand was a piece of paper.

"What happened? Dieter?" Kitten asked and stood up, she felt like something was off.

"Doctor?" Al questioned and stood up quickly from where he was sitting, he ignored the loud clang as he moved.

"H-He's gone! That small child!" Dieter huffed and held out the letter. "I already read it." He added as Kitten hurried over and snatched the paper from him. She turned away and held the paper firmly in both of her hands. Al hurried over and looked over her shoulder at the letter. Ed had pushed himself to his feet and ran over to Kitten, he looked over her other shoulder, curious as well.

'Everyone,

I'm sorry for doing this but I have to so that I can fulfill my wish. I know it's selfish but I am willing to do anything for this. So on that note, I'm leaving and I don't want you to try to find me, but I know you will anyways, so I want you to know that I won't be coming back to you guys no matter what you do. I don't want to tell you who I went with, but I'm sure you can figure it out. I guess I should say that we are now enemies aren't we? Sorry. I have to do what I have to do, you wouldn't have let me do this when you found out what I would have to do. Goodbye, forever. Maybe after this is all over I'll see you somewhere, maybe then you can forgive me.

Goodbye,

Hans.

P.s: Sorry again.'

Kitten gasped as she read over the letter; forcing herself to read it a second time. Everything seemed too sudden. Ed gritted his teeth together and Al gasped as well. Dieter stood in the doorway silently; he waited.

"Do you know what this means?" The doctor asked softly when he figured everyone was done reading.

"He couldn't have, could he?" Kitten uttered, she didn't want to believe it. He seemed too innocent, too cute, and not to mention too sweet to do something like that.

"Hans. Hans joined with the homunculus." Ed stated the truth, plain and simple. Al stayed silent and watched Kitten.

"Correct." Dieter stated.

"Are you sure it's not a trick? A prank?" Kitten retorted and turned to look at him. His face looked stern and he moved out of the doorway so he could point over his shoulder towards the open window.

"That window was open when I woke up, it was closed last night. He left in the middle of the night through the window. His bag is gone as well. I'm sorry daughter, but he has most certainly fled." Dieter explained. Kitten looked away.

"This is now even more troublesome." Kitten growled under her breath.

"What do you mean Kitten?" Alphonse asked; he knew she was disgruntled about Hans joining the enemy.

"I didn't have the time to tell you before but, the homunculi were working in Central, in the government and when Roy found out he exposed them, creating a riot which is spreading quickly by the media." Kitten explained. "That means there is something deeper going on, something within the government." She added.

"Shit." Ed swore under his breath. Dieter frowned and took a step forward he grabbed Kitten's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"You don't know the truth Kitten." Dieter stated calmly. Kitten blinked in shock.

"W-What are you talking about?" She stammered. Ed turned to look at him too.

"What are you saying?" Ed questioned. Winry had woken up and pressed herself against the closed door to the main area, she could hear everything clearly. She couldn't help but shake in fear of what she was hearing. Homunculi in the military? Hans joining there side? Winry didn't know what to think.

"The truth about the military and those who run it." Dieter stated. Kitten stared at him in shock. Winry gripped her blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"The truth?" Kitten uttered. Ed and Al widened their eyes in shock.

"I thought you might have figured this out already, but it seems like you haven't. The Fuhrer is a homunculus. The homunculi have joined together, due to hatred towards the humans and plan to take over this country and create an immortal army using the philosopher's stone that is created through transmuting entire cities. After they make the stone they will need to secrets of your body Kitten because they think I've died, you are the secret to immortality." Dieter explained, leaving out the fact that he was immortal as well.

"Bradley has been a homunculus this whole time? Fuck, That would explain things I guess, the reason why they started the research in the first place." Kitten muttered. '_Damn, I should have known! He has been behind all of this! I can't believe a homunculus has been controlling this country and no one even knows!' _Kitten thought bitterly to herself. Ed clenched his hands into tight fists and Al gasped in surprise.

"Can that really be true?" Al questioned softly.

"Think about all of his actions in the past, how he started wars, how he demanded teams to put together to create soldiers like Kitten, how he banned the study of human alchemy but continued it in secret inside the military, how he ordered all those who knew the secrets to be killed, how a homunculus was working for the government like Kitten said. All of these points are undeniable, you must believe me." Dieter explained again, he finally released Kitten's shoulders and she took a deep breath.

"With all of this new information we need to make a plan. We can't just sit around now; we need to stop them from making a philosopher's stone." Kitten stated and turned to face her friends. The two brothers nodded in agreement.

"What do you think we should do?" Ed asked.

"We should spilt up, I know it might not sound good but I think it would be best. You and Al should head to central and find Roy, get all the information you can from him since it seems there are homunculi there, and the Fuhrer should be there as well, you need to stop him. I will head after Hans with the doctor because it's my fault he even met the homunculi so I need to set things right." Kitten laid out the plan briefly.

"We can't spilt up! How will we keep in contact!" Ed complained, crossing his arms and narrowing his gaze at Kitten.

"Since you will be in Central we can call you, you can stay in my apartment building." Kitten replied, she had already thought it through. Kitten pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note on it to the lady at the front desk of her building; then she handed it to Ed along with her keys. "Give this to her and you should be fine. Not to mention, Winry would be safer there then following me into the depths of the homunculi hide out." Kitten added. Ed shoved the note and key into his pocket.

"Fine, fine. You win." He grumbled. Kitten smiled brightly and then hugged Ed tightly.

"Thank you Ed! I swear that it's the right thing!" Kitten exclaimed. Ed hugged her back; a blush crossed his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah." He stammered. Kitten released him and turned back to the doctor.

"Get packed, we will be leaving soon, we can't afford to delay anymore." Kitten commanded. Dieter scurried back into the room. "Wake up Winry, we need to head towards the train station." She added another command.

"Y-Yes!" Al stuttered, he clanged back to the room and knocked on the door. Winry backed up until she bumped into the bed frame. The knock sounded from the door in front of her and Winry gripped the bed frame in her hands.

"Y-Yes? I'm awake." She half shouted, trying to stop her voice from shaking. She couldn't believe what she had heard through the wood, and she couldn't believe they were taking her to Central with them, although she was glad Kitten suggested they spilt up.

"Get dressed and come join us, we are getting ready to leave. Oh, and don't worry!" Al said happily through the door. '_Easy for you to say, you are used to this kind of thing.' _Winry thought bitterly to herself as she looked at the bedroom door. She slowly moved around the bed to dress and re-pack her small amount of clothes into her bag.

"I-I'll be right out." Winry replied as she shoved the last of her clothes into her bag. Winry pushed the door open and slipped out into the main area of the room. Everyone was already standing by the door chatting under their breaths.

"Oh Winry!" Ed exclaimed when he saw her.

"G-Good morning everyone." Winry muttered and shifted her weight, swinging her suitcase slightly.

"Good morning! We are leaving, come on!" Al said happily and pushed the door open. Everyone filed out into the hallway. Winry walked alongside Ed, Al was behind them and in front Kitten walked beside Dieter. Winry stared at the back of Kitten's head; she watched her blonde hair swing from side to side. The cloak Kitten was wearing completely hid the shape of her body under its brown fabric. Winry wondered why she always wore that cloak; it seemed unnecessary. '_Wait, doesn't Edward wears something like that! I guess in a way it does remind me of his red jacket, only Kitten's doesn't have sleeves like Ed's does. Does she really admire him that much? It makes me mad, or is it the fact I can't help but be jealous of her. She's scary and strong but at the same time she is so nice.' _Winry thought bitterly and then looked away from Kitten and snuck a glance over at Ed. He was staring at the back of Kitten's head as well. Winry felt a pang in her chest and she looked away from him as well, focusing her gaze on the plain white walls. The group walked in silence all the way to the train station.

"Okay, your train comes soon. You should hurry and buy tickets." Kitten stated, pointing towards the board where the train times were written in chalk on black board. Ed and Al jogged over to the ticket booth, leaving Winry alone with Dieter and Kitten. She looked away from them and bit her lip.

"Where are we headed daughter dear?" Dieter asked and looked at the board while rubbing his chin.

"Stop calling me that!" Kitten whined and shot a glare in his direction. He chuckled. "Anyways, aside from that, I'm not sure yet. I need to think about it." Kitten replied in a lower voice, Winry heard her but didn't open her mouth.

"You don't know yet? I thought you had an idea!" Dieter said and looked over his shoulder at Kitten. Kitten narrowed her gaze and looked into Dieter's eyes.

"I do." She said firmly and then crossed her arms. Dieter nodded and didn't ask anymore. Winry peeked over at Kitten, she was still looking at Dieter, and neither of them was looking at her. '_What was all that about? Are they doing something secret that Ed and Al don't know about?' _Winry thought and then looked away, she didn't want them noticing she was staring.

"Winry! We got our tickets!" Al shouted and waved the tickets in the air. Winry nodded fervently and tripped a little before running forward. Kitten and Dieter followed her slowly. They stood on the platform.

"Well, our train leaves later." Kitten lied, but no one could tell. Winry blinked in surprise. '_Wait didn't she say she didn't know what train they were taking yet? Ah, but I can't say anything, I mean, I don't know what she'd say or do if I mentioned it.' _Winry thought and looked away.

"Oh. Okay. I guess this is where we say bye then?" Ed breathed. Kitten nodded while the train pulled into the station behind them loudly.

"Remember what I told you and take care of my apartment!" Kitten stated and wagged her finger.

"Of course!" Al and Ed retorted.

"Kitten, be careful." Al said softly. Kitten smiled up at the suit of armor and quick stepped forward to wrap her arms around Al.

"I'm always careful, aren't I?" Kitten giggled. Al shook his head sadly, Kitten was never careful when it came to fighting, she was always getting hurt. Ed moved forward and grabbed her in a tight hug as well.

"Try to be careful, and make sure you get Hans back." Ed stated loudly while blushing. Kitten giggled and hugged him back.

"Will do! You make sure to find out what's going on in Central!" Kitten said with a grin. They released and then the brothers and their childhood friend jumped onto the train. Kitten and Dieter waved from the platform before leaving the station. When the pair reached the bottom of the stairs they stopped.

"You were pretty eager about getting them to leave, what is that about?" Dieter asked as soon as they stopped. Kitten hugged herself tightly and turned to look at the doctor.

"I have a secret request, eh, two actually." Kitten replied in a soft voice. Dieter reached out and patted Kitten's shoulder.

"Go ahead." He prodded her on.

"I-I. Something happened. I-I need to bring Sakura-chan back to life. C-Can you help me do that?" Kitten replied and looked away, staring up at the clouds.

"Something happened? You need to explain that in a little more detail." Dieter said.

"There was a large battle two years ago, she got controlled and I was forced to kill her." Kitten whispered it and Dieter grabbed her in a bear hug. Kitten gasped in shock, but the hug did feel good.

"Kitten." Dieter breathed. "Why don't we find someplace else to discuss this matter, like say, a bar?" Dieter stated and started pushing Kitten up the street.

"Eh? A bar! But it's the morning! No one drinks this early in the morning!" Kitten protested as Dieter continued to shove her down the sidewalk, a few passing people turned to look.

"When they have problems like you have they do!" Dieter retorted. He quickly spotted a bar not too far away, Kitten noticed it too.

"Are you saying I should be an alcoholic?" She questioned and narrowed her gaze at the bar that was ever drawing closer.

"I'm saying that a normal person would be." Dieter replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Kitten pouted and didn't reply, she just let the doctor push her up the sidewalk and through the doors. He pushed Kitten right up to the bar counter. She sighed and pulled herself up on one of the stools and slouched forward, leaning against the bar.

"I don't know how this is going to help me." Kitten groaned. The man behind the bar started hurrying around, grabbing glasses and fixing the bottles on the racks.

"It will help you loosen up so you can explain things easier, I promise you!" Dieter exclaimed and laughed loudly. Kitten rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Kitten snapped.

"What would you be having?" The bar tender asked; he looked between the two.

"Give us both some vodka, if you wouldn't mind kind sir!" Dieter replied with a grin. Kitten snapped up at the mention of vodka and an image of Greed flashed through her mind; she quickly forced it away. The bar tender nodded and fixed the drink.

"So, where should you start? How about with Sakura?" Dieter started the conversation, turning to look at Kitten. The bar tender sat the drinks down in front of them and stepped back.

"Sakura." Kitten breathed, she snatched the drink up in her hands and quickly chugged it in one gulp. The bar tender and Dieter stared in shock. The contents burning down her throat like fire and she winced slightly before slamming the glass back on the bar counter. "Another one." She forced out through her burning mouth, not even looking at the bar tender. He nodded quickly and grabbed her glass to fix another one.

"Well gee." Dieter chuckled. Kitten didn't respond but chugged the next one, and the next one, and the next one. Dieter and the bar tender watched in mild amusement.

"We fought, okay? And she was totally bent on killing me, so you know what? I just killed her. Just like that! I mean what kind of person kills their best friend in cold blood like that? Good god! Who cares if it was a war and everything, I mean war isn't an excuse for something like that!" Kitten wailed, and slammed her seventh glass of vodka onto the table. Dieter blinked in shock, he was still on his first. He didn't think she would get into it so quickly, she seemed to opposed to it at first.

"Didn't you mention there was something else?" Dieter questioned. Kitten grabbed the eighth glass that the bar tender just set down and chugged it as well.

"Greed. That bastard! H-He always drinks this fucking shit! God damn him! He's so stupid! Always doing stupid shit and shit, shit." Kitten ranted and waved her arms around. Dieter nodded.

"Mhmm." He stated and sipped his glass slowly, letting the burning sensation move slowly down his throat.

"He was always all up in my business, never like leaving me alone! And, and, and he would sneak through windows and shit and you know what! I-I liked it! Okay? IS THAT A PROBLEM!" Kitten shouted.

"Nope, not at all." He responded calmly. The bar tender had sat down on his stool on the other side and watched them. They were the only ones in the bar, it was pretty early, but that wasn't stopping Kitten.

"Then that asshole had to go get turned into some kind of monster, but I guess he was already a monster, but I'm a monster too so it doesn't matter! I don't care anymore! Dude! Get me another one of these!" Kitten continued her rant and shook her glass again, the ice cubes bounced around inside. The bar tender stood up and fetched her glass again.

"So someone transmuted him?" Dieter questioned. Kitten shook her head violently and then fell off her stool.

"Uh! Miss!" The bar tender shouted and quickly ran over to look over the counter. Kitten was sitting on the floor, her legs were up and resting on the legs of the stool.

"I wanna be a pop star." Kitten whimpered from where she was laying on the floor.

"One day you can be pumpkin." Dieter stated, he always wanted a kid, and he always wanted to call his kid pumpkin, at least once. It seemed perfect to do since she was unbelievably drunk at the moment.

"I want them back. I want them to come back to me, I don't want to be the only one like this anymore!" She whimpered again, tears started forming and dripping down her face. Dieter slid off of his stool and set a large roll of bills on the table.

"Tip is there too. Have a nice day." Dieter stated and bent down to scoop up Kitten. He slung her over his shoulder. Kitten just gurgled, not making any protest at all. The tears continued to drip off her cheeks and fall to the floor; she sniffed loudly. Dieter carried her on his shoulder the whole way back to the hotel. When they got back Dieter sat her down on the couch and clapped his hands together, he reached out and placed his palms on her shoulder. It sent the transmutation through her, evaporating the alcohol from her system. He removed his hands and Kitten groaned, rubbing a hand against her forehead.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but I feel better after that." Kitten breathed, a few final tears dripped down her face. "Is it silly of me to chase after both of them? Am I just being foolish?" Kitten asked and removed her hand so she could look into Dieter's eyes.

"Nothing in this world is foolish. I will help you Kitten, of course. I will observe this man, and then we can make things right together." Dieter replied in a soft voice. Kitten managed a smile.

"Thank you, Dieter." She sniffed.

"Oh, and do you still want to be a pop star?" He questioned with a grin. Kitten narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up." She snapped. Dieter started laughing, and before she knew it, Kitten was laughing too. When the laughing subsided the pair decided they would make a solid plan in the morning. Kitten nodded and retreated to her bedroom to sleep.

_Kitten opened her eyes and sat up she was in the command center back in Central city. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked around. Of the lights in the hall she was in were blinking, others were broken and black. The hallway was silent. Kitten pushed herself slowly to her feet and leaned against the wall, she could feel her legs shaking. A smell wafted through the air and it seized her heart when she inhaled. The scent of iron the scent of blood. Kitten lurched forward and fell to her hands and knees in the hallway. _

"_How many times will I relive this?" Kitten seethed through gritted teeth. The stench was making her stomach flip, but she knew she couldn't throw up here and that made it even more painful. Kitten clenched her hands into fists and stared at the floor. Suddenly footsteps echoed down the hallway around her. Kitten lifted her head and looked up, blood was seeping towards her from out of the darkness of the hallway. Kitten yelped and quickly shoved herself to her feet and took a step back and tripped over something. She fell once again to her butt and looked down only to find she had tripped over a dead body, it's face contorted in a look of terrible pain. A scream tore through her throat. Kitten looked all around only to find she was surrounded by piles of dead bodies. The blood was being to make a pool on the floor, rising up around her._

"_Do you remember any of them?" A girl's voice echoed around her. Kitten pushed herself to her feet and looked around. Sakura wasn't anywhere to be seen._

"_Sakura? Is that you?" Kitten shouted and continued to look around her. The blood on the floor was rising; it almost came up to her ankles._

"_Around you are all those who you assassinated in the past. Didn't I warn you that you wouldn't like the truth? You killed all of these people because the homunculi told you to." The voice stated. Kitten winced and then looked around her at the bodies._

"_N-No! I killed them because they were mob bosses, evil people bent on destroying the country! I-It was my job!" Kitten retorted. She could feel herself getting defensive; Kitten shook away all the thoughts that kept creeping up in the back of her mind._

"_Mob bosses? Evil people? Maybe you should have looked closer." The voice stated. Kitten turned and looked at the bodies again._

"_I-I don't understand! I did what was right!" Kitten shouted back, her tone getting even more defensive._

"_You murdered innocent people, people who were going after things that could expose the homunculi early. You killed people that had found out secrets of the military that they couldn't allow to get out to the public and you were too blinded by power to even realize that." The voice explained. Kitten could feel her heart rate increase and she looked around again, terror gripping her soul._

"_Y-You must be lying." Kitten stammered and gripped at her chest, trying to calm her beating heart. The footsteps became louder, Kitten couldn't tell what direction they were even coming from. Suddenly there was a breath on her back. Kitten tried to turn but the person behind her wrapped an arm around her neck, keeping her staring straight ahead._

"_Didn't I warn you? There's not much more I can do for someone as stubborn as you, always driving head on into such things. It's such a pity." The voice sighed. The blood had risen even higher, now up to Kitten's knees._

"_Sakura, you, I. I didn't—" Kitten started but her dead friend cut her off._

"_Such a shame you had to go and kill me." Sakura's voice stated and then there was a pressure and a shooting pain. Kitten looked down to see a hand protruding from her chest and Kitten's heart was in the hand, still beating. Kitten let out another terrible scream and then she dropped, falling into a bottomless pool of blood. She sunk farther and farther into its depths. Kitten wildly looked around but didn't have the energy to swim towards the top. _

"_Sakura!" Kitten gurgled and the blood filled her mouth._

"_Why do you search for death? Didn't I tell you already to let someone save you? Looking for the truth is so much more painful even for monsters like us, more painful than living." Sakura stated, floating up in front of Kitten. The red liquid obscured her vision, but she could still see her friend, the hole in her chest. Kitten tried to speak again but couldn't. She could feel the darkness creeping up on her and Sakura waved from where she was floating in front of Kitten as she sunk._

Kitten shot up in her bed, clutching the covers close against her chest. She was covered in a cold sweat and was panting. The images still haunted her mind as she sat there in her bed. Kitten didn't want to lay back down, she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep after that anyways. Kitten threw the covers off her bed and slipped off. The floor felt cold on her bare feet but she ignored the feeling and shuffled over to the window. Kitten threw the curtain open and looked out over the sleeping city, the moon shining from the clear night sky. '_Was that true? What I was told in the dream? Was I really working for the homunculus this whole time without even realizing it? I couldn't have been could I? But no, I know it's true, I just learned the Fuhrer was a homunculus so that means I have been, and I knew it too didn't I? I just didn't want to listen to my inner thoughts. Those people I killed, I should have known. Damn! Ignorance isn't an excuse, I might have just found out the truth but that doesn't excuse my crimes, even if I thought they were right at the time.' _Kitten thought bitterly to herself. She clenched her hands into fists and bit back tears. She turned and looked back at the empty bedroom behind her and it made her heart fall even further. '_I'm completely alone, the only one except for Dieter. Maybe this is my punishment, suffering alone? I guess I do deserve this. Maybe it's wrong for me to try to bring Sakura back, is this what I'm supposed to learn?' _Kitten thought as she stared at the empty bed and the covers that were balled on the floor. A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Kitten looked away from the bed and rested her forehead against the cold glass, she breathed out deeply, fogging up the glass.

The morning came quickly and Kitten hadn't gone back to sleep. She watched the sun set from where she was sitting cross-legged on the bed, she hadn't even bothered to pick the lump of covers off the floor. When she sun was shining into the room Kitten slipped off the bed and trudged over to the door that lead to the main area of the room, she could hear Dieter plop down on the couch. Kitten sighed and retreated back towards her bed so she could change. When she was dressed Kitten walked out into the main room and sat down in the chair that was opposite from the couch.

"Ah! Good morning daughter!" Dieter exclaimed. He had slept wonderfully and had formulated some plans during the night.

"Good morning." Kitten breathed, she was looking at her feet. Dieter's smile dropped from his face and look of concern replaced it.

"Kitten? What are you thinking about?" Dieter questioned and tried to look her in the eyes. Kitten sighed and looked up at Dieter, there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Maybe I should just give up on all of this. I shouldn't be trying to bring people back or save them for my own selfish reasons, I think this is my punishment, you know? Being alone, that's what my life is supposed to be like." Kitten stated in a monotone voice. Her words hung in the air and silence followed. Suddenly Dieter stood up and swung his arm, catching his fist in Kitten's cheek. Kitten went flying out of the chair from the force of the unexpected punch. She slammed into the wall and landed on the floor.

"W-What gives?" Kitten shouted and rubbed at her face. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth as she glared over at Dieter. The doctor didn't say anything but stalked over and picked up Kitten by the neck of her cloak, lifting her to her feet.

"Don't say things like that you stupid girl! No one in this life would be punished in such a harsh manner, and there is never a dream that you shouldn't chase! What is wrong with you?" Dieter shouted in her face. Kitten blinked in shock.

"B-But my dreams, they always tell me I shouldn't be doing this. The Sakura in my dreams tells me this is wrong!" Kitten retorted. When she said it aloud she realized how stupid it actually sounded. Dieter's eye twitched.

"You've been listening to your dreams? What is wrong with you! You're dreams are just showing you your inner fears and terrors because you are afraid! You can't let the fear of being wrong stop you from moving ahead with your dreams and desires! Be fearless! You always have been, when did you start acting so weak?" Dieter stated firmly, still holding her by the cloak collar. Kitten winced and adverted her gaze. '_Dieter is right. I've never been so unsure of something in my life. I thought I was unafraid when I left on this journey, but I've just been fooling myself and that's what my dreams are showing me. I shouldn't be afraid! I made a promise to myself to bring her back even if it was wrong! I can't regret what I've done so far!' _Kitten thought. She snapped her head back and looked into Dieter's eyes again.

"T-Thank you doctor." Kitten uttered. Dieter released her and sighed.

"Gee. Don't worry me like that! I thought I was going to have to beat some sense into you. Literally." Dieter complained and smiled at Kitten. Kitten chuckled and then rubbed her cheek again.

"I think you already did. You punched pretty hard you know." Kitten replied with a smile. She felt relieved now, she wouldn't pay attention to her nightmares anymore, they were just dreams of her fears, they had nothing to do with reality.

"Well a normal slap wouldn't have affected you!" Dieter stated and Kitten laughed.

"I suppose you are right about that. But more importantly, we need to figure out where we are going first. We need to save Hans and stop them from completing their goals." Kitten stated. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the hotel wall.

"Well let's get a hold of your friends in Central, they must have found something important out." Dieter suggested. Kitten nodded in agreement.

"Let's go find a payphone then! That's our only hope." Kitten replied. The pair packed their bags and left the hotel, they didn't plan on staying there another night, they didn't have to luxury of time on their side anymore. Kitten dialed the number to the command center again; she could only hope that at least the welcome desk phone was able to be answered. The phone rang, once, twice, three times. Kitten was holding her breath and Dieter was standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

"H-Hello?" A man stammered into the phone.

"HELLO?" Kitten screamed into the phone loudly. She tightened her grip on the phone and grabbed the machine in front of her.

"W-Who are you? Don't you know what's going on? Do I have to explain to you too?" The man groaned. She could hear shouts in the background and other phones ringing.

"I know what's going on! Why else would I be calling! I'm Kitsumi, Kitsumi Nakahara, aka Kitten. I used to work under Roy Mustang. GIVE THE PHONE TO HIM NOW!" Kitten roared into the phone. Dieter backed up slightly, he didn't expect her to be so serious about the situation. At least her mod had changed from that morning. Kitten wouldn't be able to fix what was happening if she wasn't dedicated to it completely.

"Kitsumi? Are you really Kitsumi? God! Stay there! I'll find him and have him call you back!" The man commanded and then before she could respond he hung up. The line went dead and Kitten blinked in shock. She replaced and phone and turned to face Dieter.

"Kitten?" He questioned. It didn't seem like that conversation had went anywhere from what he had heard.

"The guy is going to get Roy, then he is supposed to call back on the payphone. So in other words we have to wait here until he calls and make sure no one else tries to use this payphone, we can't afford to miss his call!" Kitten explained and stood directly in front of the pay phone booth. No one was going to get in her way. Dieter chuckled and nodded.

"Understood! We will make sure you get that call!" Dieter announced and smiled widely. Kitten smiled back. '_I can't wait to hear Roy's voice again. I'm worried about him. I hope he hasn't gotten injured since this revolt started and I hope we can talk for a little longer this time too. I miss him, even though I know it's selfish of me.' _Kitten thought as she looked over her shoulder at the black payphone. Hours past and Kitten had managed to scare away two women and one businessman. To force the businessman to leave she had to snarl and then bark at him until he finally gave up and fled. Dieter was laughing the whole time. While the time passed they also started planning how they would do things once they figured out where to go.

"So you think we can actually do something about Greed?" Kitten questioned while she kept her guard over the payphone booth up. Dieter crossed his arms and nodded, he had gotten tired of standing so now he was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. People avoided the pair as they passed.

"I think we can, it is probably a simple alchemic transmutation that should be able to be broken, but before I can figure out how to break it I need to observe him." Dieter explained.

"Okay. Anyways, so when we find it the main goal is to get Hans back before he has time to complete the circle to make the stone?" Kitten questioned, running things over in her head again.

"Yes. We need to get Hans, although that most likely means fighting through all the homunculi and the alchemist that is with them." Dieter stated.

"Yeah, that alchemist is going to cause major problems. I've never seen the homunculus working with alchemists before, I mean I know they try to manipulate people to fit their needs, but this is weird." Kitten muttered. She wondered who that man was and why he was such an advanced alchemist.

"Actually Kitten. I know that man, and what he does." Dieter said slowly. Kitten looked down at him in complete shock.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you say so before?" Kitten snapped and narrowed her gaze.

"Because then your friends would have started quizzing me, I figured it was the right idea to save the information for you only." Dieter replied, defending himself quickly before Kitten had the chance to yell more.

"I guess that was a good idea." Kitten sighed. "But tell me about him now, we need to know everything we can about our enemies before we attack." Kitten added.

"Of course. Well, his name is The Damned, but I think you already knew that. He used to work for the military just like I did, except he worked on different projects. He excelled in human transmutations and in particular creating homunculus. First he used his alchemy for medical means. The Damned is able to create human body parts through his alchemy in which he could attach to people with missing limbs with his alchemy, although it is a very dangerous process. He is the only one who knows how to do it and refuses to share his knowledge with the rest of the world, he will most likely take it to his grave. Although, the military turned on him one day, slaughtered all of his work and assistants and then threw him in jail. They wanted to cover up the work they were doing before the public found about it, that was around the same time they cancelled my project as well. Now it seems that the homunculi are using his desire for freedom and knowledge to trick him into working for them. Dieter ranted off the whole story in a soft voice so no passing people could hear him. Kitten nodded along as he told the story. At end Kitten frowned.

"That isn't good news at all. I was hoping he wouldn't be so skilled. That really puts us at risk. He could keep throwing out homunculus after homunculus couldn't he?" Kitten stated, still frowning.

"Not really. You must remember that homunculi cores are philosopher's stones. So to actually bring the shells he creates to life he needs stones. It seems he already had some, or someone gave him some to create the homunculi we are fighting now, but it seems the stones have run out or they are running low, that is why they need Hans to make another one." Dieter explained.

"Why not have The Damned make the stone? Why do they need Hans for that?" Kitten questioned.

"I'm not quite sure. The only thing I can think of is that they can't afford to have something happen to The Damned, they need an alchemist with a lot of drive and someone who is disposable to them. Hans fits perfectly." Dieter answered.

"So then, we need to save hi—" Kitten was cut off as the payphone started ringing behind her. "THE PHONE!" Kitten screamed at the top of her lungs and spun around. She frantically grabbed the phone off the hook and placed it to her ear, shoving multiple quarters into the slot to make sure the call wouldn't time out on her.

"KITTEN?" The voice shouted through the receiver.

"ROY!" Kitten shouted back. Relief flooded her system and she allowed herself to relax slightly. It felt nice to hear his voice and know that he was all right in Central.

"Where are you? What are you doing? Are you safe? You aren't in Canibole are you?" Roy fired off all the questions. Kitten blinked, the last question confused her.

"I'm not in Canibole right now, and yes I'm safe. But why would it matter if I was in Canibole, what is going on there?" Kitten questioned. She remembered that town well. It had been the first town she had visited; the one she had saved from the dictatorship. Everyone there had been so nice, and she had met that sweet little flower boy there too.

"That town is dangerous now. We suspect that is where the Homunculi are headed, they must be planning something there. We sent some military members but now that town hates the military so they are fighting against us and it doesn't help that we are also fighting against the Fuhrer now as well and the troops under him that support the use of homunculus. I can't believe this!" Roy growled into the phone. Kitten couldn't move.

"Canibole." She breathed out.

"Kitten? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Roy asked worriedly.

"Ah. I'm fine. It's just, now I know I need to go to Canibole now. I know what they are planning Roy and I have to stop it! Ed, Al, and Winry are headed to Central and should arrive soon. They will surely explain everything to you." Kitten explained, she didn't want to go into detail over a payphone.

"Kitten! You shouldn't go there!" Roy snapped.

"Well you shouldn't be putting your life on the line exposing the homunculi to the world and starting a revolt in the military!" Kitten retorted. Roy was silent for a second.

"Okay you win." He admitted. Kitten smiled to herself at her mini victory.

"Good. Now be safe and make sure you keep that homunculi and the Fuhrer in Central." Kitten demanded.

"Why the Fuhrer? He is just some stupid human who is power hungry with the abilities of the homunculus." Roy said.

"No Roy, actually you are wrong there. Bradley is a homunculus too. Much to my dismay, I just found that out. So he is the real mastermind behind all of this. The whole military has been run by a homunculus, this whole time." Kitten explained. Everything was silent when she finished explaining. Kitten waited a few seconds. "Roy? Are you there?" She asked worriedly.

"Fuck." He swore into the phone.

"I know." Kitten responded. She had reacted the same way when she found out.

"Damn. Well okay, I'll make sure to hold them off. Just stop whatever they are planning at Canibole; I'm counting on you. Oh, and make sure you come back in one piece." He added. Kitten smiled as she held the phone tightly.

"I will. You be careful too Roy." She breathed into the phone. Kitten heard someone shouting something in the background.

"I got it! Yeah. Kitten, I'm sorry but I need to go." He stated and then the line went dead. Kitten replaced the phone and sighed.

"So where are we headed? Canibole I presume?" Dieter stated once Kitten had hung up the phone. She turned and nodded.

"Correct and we need to hurry. We can't let this information go to waste! We need to leave right now!" Kitten said and without waiting for his reply she picked up her bag, which was next to the payphone booth and started running down the sidewalk. Dieter chased after her dodging around people to keep up with Kitten who wasn't going to wait for him to catch up. They reached the train station quickly; Kitten got there first and ordered two tickets. Kitten was already standing at the platform waiting for the train when Dieter staggered in and came to a stop beside her. Kitten giggled and handed Dieter his ticket.

"You really run too fast, even when you don't really try." Dieter huffed.

"You made me this way, you know. So it's your fault." Kitten stated with a smile. Dieter smiled to himself and chuckled.

"Oh, that's right isn't it?" He replied and then laughed.

They waited for the train which came a little before the expected time. The fact that the train was early made Kitten smile, she had been worried it was going to be late or something. She jumped into the train the moment it stopped at the station and quickly picked a seat while others were getting off. Dieter followed after her, after letting the other people off, and sat in the seat across from her.

"I guess I'm going to have to put my goal of bringing Sakura back on hold for now huh?" Kitten sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Don't worry, we will have all the time in the world once this is over." Dieter said with a smile, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. Everyone's safety is more important right now." She added.

When the train pulled out of the station they started talking. Kitten had picked the express train so it wouldn't be making any stops until it reached Canibole, which was exactly what they wanted. Kitten and the doctor talked, mostly about the past to take up time. Kitten explained what she had been doing and everything that happened to her in the past years. The doctor told her stories too; his were about all the places he traveled and some of the memorable patients that he had treated on his travels. Kitten liked hearing all the stories, his stories were much more interesting than hers and she listened intently.

Xx

Ah there! Chapter 11 out of the way! Sorry it's a year late guys. I can't believe it myself. Gosh. Someone should slap me. I'm a horrible person.


End file.
